NegaGnat
by joey the ripper
Summary: The prequel to NegaFamily. Negaduck's got competition and a new way to take back the Negaverse. NegaRelationships, NegaRelatives, NegaParenting, this has it all: OOC/OC Chainsawings, Crime, Gore and Mature Themes. (But nothing really graphic)
1. Gnat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Darkwing Duck, And the Negaverse belongs to Lord Negaduck, no questions or you'll have that chainsaw coming your way, it's coming my way for writing this. But I do hope _you_ enjoy it.

_**Summary:** The prequel to NegaFamily. Negaduck's got competition and a new way to take back the Negaverse. NegaRelationships, NegaRelatives, NegaParenting, this has it all: OOC/OC+Chainsawings, Crime, Gore and Mature Themes._

**Warning's:** Welcome to the Prequel! This is the **Negaverse,** if you don't want a **dark** criminal world and an evil **chainsaw** wielding Father, then er... don't _ever_ look at Negaduck**,** especially in a story with **this** amount of bolded words. This has massive amounts of **crime, violence**, and er, **adult** **situations...** what? This is **Negaduck...** like it _wouldn't_ go there? Prepare for a story that will give you more crime than you can handle, and it's all normal in the dark place that is **The** **Negaverse! **Muh Ha Ha!

**Rating's: **It's M, as high as M goes... don't worry, I'm a hopeless writer so it is impossible to make MA. Though I wash my hands of any nightmares you may have due to this story... it's Lord Negaduck's world, I only borrowed it from him in my dream.

**NegaGnat**

Chapter 1

"**Gnat!"**

The Negaverse:

St Canard was having a relatively calm day, as calm as a day in the Negaverse got really, with only _one_ major crime taking place.

An unfamiliar criminal had just entered one of the few remaining banks in the city, with an automatic pistol in one hand and an empty potato sack in the other she glared around and fired a shot at one policeman.

He collapsed to the ground and people screamed, another shot was fired at the roof and the woman yelled above the chaos. 'Oh relax! This is _just_ a hold up!' The panic stopped and she gave a nod to the far wall. 'All of you over there, and if anyone tries something we'll be renaming this "a massacre"!'

Everyone followed the orders and she walked over to the vault 'Who _are_ you?'

The woman looked around her fiery hair whirling with the movement. 'The annoying bug that you can't get rid of, I'm the one that drains cities of their precious life-blood, I'm "Nat".' The woman turned around and studied the vault door, she looked around at the bank-tellers and customers and pulled out a small box with several buttons on it, she stuck it onto the door and pressed in a sequence of buttons and backed away quickly.

The door exploded and Nat disappeared into the smoke filled doorway as the sprinkler system started and the alarms began to wail.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile:<span>

Across town in the Tower, Negaduck was busy pacing around his ward NegaGosalyn who was once again in the glass tube.

Negaduck looked around as the door burst open, NegaLaunchpad entered the room in a hurry and exclaimed. 'Boss!'

'I told you not to bother me!' Negaduck growled as his eyes narrowed and inside he felt his anger brew up in response to the intrusion.

'I know, Boss, but-'

'What could _possibly_ be so important that you found it necessary to come up here and commit _suicide_?' Negaduck internally enjoyed the death threat as NegaGosalyn looked from one adult to another unfazed by the homicidal Negaduck and the insane Launchpad, it was just another typical day in the Negaverse.

'Boss.' Launchpad said, just as used to the death threats Negaduck gave him as Gosalyn was hearing them. 'Someone's robbing the Canard First.'

Negaduck's eyes went wide in surprise, 'Who?'

'Dunno, someone calling themselves "Gnat".' Gosalyn's face screwed up in disgust. Negaduck lent on the glass and folded his arms looking at her for a long moment.

Gosalyn looked up at him and gave him a curious look, it wasn't the reaction either Gosalyn or Launchpad had expected from Negaduck, he appeared calm and unfazed by the news that someone had stepped into his city and had the nerve to commit a crime here, in his territory.

'Alright then.' Negaduck walked calmly to the door. 'Let's go and meet "the new kid".' Negaduck stopped and looked at Gosalyn who was still in the glass tube. 'As for you.' He pressed the button under the light-switch and the tube lifted up. 'Go home, I'll deal with you later.' He turned and muttered. 'Little pest.'

* * *

><p>Nat headed for the door of the building, ignoring everyone she stepped outside and slipped into the bright red Ferrari parked on the street, shut the door and started the engine.<p>

The car cut into the traffic and roared off down the street, after a moment or two she smirked looking in the rear-view mirror, a hover-jet was following her. 'Oh, so he wants to _play?'_ She swung the car around a corner and sped off in a new direction. 'This is _Ferrari_ mate, it's faster than your little _plane!_' She smiled evilly as she sped down another street and through a car-park.

* * *

><p>Negaduck smirked as he followed it, that car was so <em>his<em> after he dealt with the driver... he lent in closer to the controls, whoever this Gnat was they could certainly corner at high speeds like a pro.

The car disappeared around another building and he scowled as he pulled up to get a better view, bright red cars were easy to spot.

He saw the car vanish into the tunnel under the bay. 'You picked the wrong duck to mess with!' He growled and sped across the bay.

* * *

><p>Nat rolled her eyes and pressed the accelerator right down to the floor.<p>

The tunnel ended and she didn't slow down as she joined the motorway to Duckberg, if he wanted to continue this it was fine with her, she'd wisely filled the car up before this all started.

* * *

><p>He scoffed as the car took off once again down the motorway, he had better things to do than this! But then again, he <em>had<em> to make a point.

The car did a 180 and sped off back to Duckberg, he scowled, damn that person knew how to get on his nerves! But it just made him want that car more, it'd be great, speeding away from the scene of a crime, this was just _taunting_ him. 'If I didn't want it so much I'd blow the damn thing to-'

* * *

><p>Nat slipped the car into an underground car-park and waited for a long moment, 'Give it up!' She growled. 'Honestly, <em>not<em> on our first date!' She said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>He growled in annoyance and decided he'd just have to let this one <em>go.<em> The fuel warning light was on, 'Damn it!' He sped off for the tower, Launchpad was going to pay for not refilling the NegaQuack! Was it _that_ hard to be somewhat competent? Obviously for Launchpad it was!

* * *

><p>Nat watched the ship vanish, to be precise it landed in one of the towers on the bridge, she blushed and started the car, it was quite embarrassing to know where his hideout was, her comment of "first date" was all too real in her head, she put the car into gear and sent it back to the motorway.<p>

'Vegas here I come!' She said smiling, she took her mask off and exchanged it for her sunglasses.

Natalie Mashinda had stolen her Dad's car and was now heading to where neither of her snobbish parents would dare to go. The thrill of rebelling against her parents to such an extent made her happy. Her parents wanted her to settle down and raise a family of her own, not to be happy but so that the money could go to the child not her.

Nat didn't care that her parents had cut her out of the will, _she_ had the car! Her father's prized Ferrari was now hers, she didn't need their _money!_

A "typical rich girl" was far from what she was, she preferred the harsher life that normal people had, normal people were tough and tough was Nat. Her parents liked living in crystal clean houses and she preferred to have a mess, the more rundown the place, the more messy and horrible, the more inclined she was to stick around... St Canard had been very much _her_ kind of place.

Maybe when she was sick of Vegas and her parents had finally given up on her she'd move there, "plane boy" aside she could use a bit of fun. 'Vegas first.' She said and started to plan what to do first.

* * *

><p><em>An: What is Negaduck's Thunderquack called? I don't know, I heard from unofficial channels that his bike's called the "Troublemaker"... But since I haven't a clue what his Thunderquack is really called I've given it the name of "NegaQuack", could someone help me out on this one though so we can get it right?_


	2. Crime Time

Chapter 2

**= Crime Time! =**

Negaduck was obsessing over it now, it'd been two weeks since the mysterious woman had robbed the bank given him a run around in her Ferrari and vanished and he had absolutely no explanations behind her random appearance in his city.

She'd come out of nowhere, and _left_ to nowhere... and it left _him_ with an annoying confusion, he check the fuel in his chainsaw and headed out to make himself feel better.

* * *

><p>Nat sighed and looked out at the bay, leaning on the car door, thinking about the ease of the crime she'd done.<p>

Robbing any other city was a bit more difficult, she folded her arms, St Canard was easy... Vegas hadn't been her scene at all, but St Canard was.

She gazed up to the towers on the Audubon Bay Bridge, Plane boy would be back on her case if she did this... but she'd handled Miami, New Orleans, Vegas and Duckberg... She could handle "Plane Boy of St Canard", as territorial as he was.

She nodded and turned, gazing at her reflection in the glass of the car window, she wasn't meant to be wearing a mask, it did nothing to compliment her brown eyes, nor her beak, she shook her head, the family features weren't obvious under the mask, without it on she looked like a Mashinda.

The wealthiest family in the world, Mafia based, had come down to _her:_ Nat, the rogue 25 year old who preferred to do things like a common criminal rather than a mobster.

Though she wouldn't let the Ferrari go, despite it being out of place in her style and in this city, it was hers.

She smiled, well she didn't have all day to stand around and think about crime, it was time to do one.

* * *

><p>Negaduck smirked to himself as the mid-day shoppers ran about the mall in a panic in response to his decision to chose someone to randomly chainsaw through.<p>

Only in the Negaverse did he get the distinct pleasure of actually being able to see his chainsaw threats through, in the Normalverse people panicked quicker and the sappy hero's were always quick to interfere, in the Negaverse though _neither_ of those annoyances could stop _him_ from having some fun.

* * *

><p>Nat shook her head, the old haunt was one of the most well kept places she'd ever seen in her travels, it made her flesh crawl from how clean it was, she scowled and picked a random target, the cash register at the all-hours diner sounded like a fair start, in this part of town she would have no trouble at all.<p>

She checked the ammo in her revolver, yep all six shots were accounted for, she slipped out of the alley and forced her way into the diner.

'Alright! If anyone moves you'll all go out together!' She said loudly aiming the gun at the woman behind the counter. 'Hand over the money and no one gets hurt!' Nat chucked the sack over to her and gave a prompt gesture for her to get to the cash register.

The woman nervously opened up the till and quickly filled the sack up with the money, Nat walked over and took the bag as the woman held it out. 'Much obliged.' She said turning again and leaving the diner casually, this happened to these people a lot apparently, everyone knew better than to make a fuss.

'We are the Terrors That Flap In The Night!'

Nat stopped and looked at the puff of blue smoke, well it was about _time_ some kind of law enforcement showed up! She rolled her eyes, finally a bit more of a challenge! This city had _finally_ decided to deliver.

'We are the customers who ask if the meat is _fresh!'_

Nat smirked. 'Oh get to the point, I'm a busy woman!'

'We are the Friendly Four!' They said appearing from the smoke.

'Well aren't you boys lucky!' She said pointing her revolver at them. 'None of you have to _share_ a bullet.'

Her utter disregard for Liquidator's _non-solid_ state grated over the hero's nerves like a comb made of nails. 'Four out of four hero's demand the return of the money and surrender of your weapon.'

'What? You want _me,_ Nat? A lone woman in this dark city, to surrender my _protection_ to you? Along with the money that I need to buy myself a decent pair of shoes?' She said pulling out the routine of a distressed damsel. 'I don't think so!' She said coolly, she pointed the gun at a random member of the group and fired.

A moment of chaos followed as Nat let another bullet fly and ran for her car, slamming the door shut she started the engine and sped the car out of the alley and down the street past the four "would-be" hero's.

* * *

><p>'Megs what are you waiting for! Short it out!'<p>

'B-but... that's a Ferrari!'

'So?'

'It's Italian, and the Italians _invented_ electricity, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I-'

'Oh forget it, she's gone... with the money... Quackerjack did she get you?'

'Only my sleeve.' Quackerjack pouted consulting the hole in his puffy sleeve. 'Who was that anyway?'

'Dunno.' Megavolt said gazing down the street. 'But if she keeps on this crime spree she's going to end up next to Negaduck.'

Bushroot shivered. 'I do _not_ want to be around when those two meet.'

'We'll just have to try and make sure they don't end up crossing crime paths, for the sake of the city we need to stop her before that happens.'

'Negaduck style competition is rare in _this_ city, this brand _must_ be new.'

'Good idea, we'll have to search the crime logs and see what we can find out about her.' Megavolt said with a nod to Liquidator. 'Where to start though?'

'How about the motorway speed camera's?' Quackerjack offered.

'Yes, that's a good place to start.' Megavolt said. 'Come on team, we'd better get cracking!'

* * *

><p><em>An: Well this is the Prequel, we have to start from the begining, what I just knew had happened. Stay tuned, this will be a whole lot longer than NegaFamily._


	3. A Normal Day In The Negaverse

_A/n: You'd be amazed at how much can happen in a day and it will in fact still be classed as just an ordinary day... nothing says this more than a day in the Negaverse._

Chapter 3

**= A Normal Day In The Negaverse =**

Gosalyn opened the front door and made her way to the mail box, _was there anything in it today?_

She pulled out the various letters and turned around flicking through them, she ducked suddenly and the morning newspaper flew over her head, she looked around at the boy on the skateboard as he passed cursing the fact that he'd missed her.

She gave him a friendly wave and a smile and walked down the path to pick up the paper.

"Final Notice", "Final Notice", "We Know Where You Live", A possible wrongly addressed postcard from someone called "J.M in Chicago", she continued flicking. 'To the Lady of the House?' She looked up at the house and picked up the paper heading inside.

Negaduck was sitting at the dinning room table drinking a coffee and Launchpad was at his usual place in front of the refrigerator searching for food.

Gosalyn put the pile of letters and the paper down in front of Negaduck and went back to looking curiously at the letter addressed to the only female living in the house.

'What'cha got there kiddo?' Launchpad said coming over and snatching it from her, he glanced at the address and laughed. 'Ere boss, check this out, she reckons it's addressed to her.' Launchpad said passing it to Negaduck who looked at it. 'Ain't you all high and mighty.' Launchpad sneered at Gosalyn.

She frowned.

Negaduck chuckled and held out the letter. 'You're interested in all that sissy vacuum cleaner sales and make-up parties?' Gosalyn reached to take it back from him and he pulled it away tauntingly. 'You _know_ I hate all of it.'

'Then why shouldn't I be the one to open it?' She asked.

He glared at her and stood. 'Because I don't want you to keep on with all this "sugar and spice" nonsense!' He growled at her. 'I hate it, and you're going to have to snap out of all this sappy stuff, or I'm going to-' He paused looking down at the envelope. 'Lady of the house, indeed!' He ripped the letter in two and glared at her. 'You _aren't_ who it's addressed to, brat.'

'Then who _was_ it to?' Gosalyn insisted. 'Neither of you-'

'Kid, you're a child, you're a sissy little girl.' Negaduck said. 'That's _not_ a Lady.'

'Well it's the closest to it.' Gosalyn said quietly.

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'You _aren't_ a Lady.'

'No, I'm a girl, and neither of you would _want_ to look at that girlie stuff.'

'You aren't going to look at it either!'

'But Dad...' Gosalyn started but looked away and shrugged. 'Okay.' She said quietly giving up the argument.

'Yeah.' He sat back down and started flicking through the mail. 'Here. Sort this out.' He held out the two final notices and a debit card Gosalyn took them.

'Yes Dad.' She said and left the room.

'I better not catch you reading the Muddlefoots _junk-mail_ either!' Negaduck called to her as she opened the door again.

She looked back over to him. 'No Dad.' She obliged and stepped outside.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn walked down the path pocketing the two bills and card as she went.<p>

Tank was already waiting for her at his mailbox and they silently started walking together.

'Something the matter Gos?'

'Nothing but the normal.' She said sweetly. 'How about you?'

'My folks want me to get myself a gun.'

Gosalyn paused for a second in surprise but recovered and caught up to him again. 'Why?'

'I don't know.' He said quietly.

'It can't be for a good reason.' Gosalyn said quietly.

'Naturally it'll have to include ammo and it has to be real, my parents wouldn't let a fake slip by them.'

'And if they did my Dad would notice.' Gosalyn said. She gave him an apologetic look. 'I've got two final notices and a random _other_ thing to buy... how about you?' She said pulling out the two letters and holding them for him to see.

'Late mortgage and the gun.' He said pulling out his letter with the large red letters on it too.

'Why can't they just let us pay them when they first arrive?' Gosalyn sighed. 'I don't like the way the post office worker looks at us when we pass him final notices.'

'We could always go to a different post office.' Tank offered her.

'No, it's alright, this ones the nearest one and I feel better once they're paid.' She said giving him a weak smile. 'Thanks anyway, Tank.'

He shrugged. 'If you like I could-'

'No, my Dad would be really upset if he found out I told you what the pin was...'

'If you're sure.' He said as they reached the small sub-post office and he opened the door for her.

* * *

><p>Negaduck flicked through the newspaper, scowling at the article about the diner robbery, Gnat again... He shook his head. So she was back again... and low on cash.<p>

'You want money, ditch the Ferrari.' He said coolly as he picked up his coffee cup again. 'Either that or stop _paying_ for fuel.'

* * *

><p>Nat scowled as she once again pulled into the petrol station and lifted the fuel filler catch. 'A lead foot needs an equally heavy wallet.' She said to herself as she slipped out and undid the stopper on the tank. 'Ah well.' She picked up the hose and put it in. 'It's smooth sailing in St Canard.' She said. 'Drink up sweetie, you need all of it you can get.'<p>

She looked around, the security camera was hanging loosely by a single wire from the roof, she smiled. 'I feel better around here, when these cameras actually work it's so annoying.'

* * *

><p>Gosalyn and Tank walked down the street to the gun shop, thick steal bars protected the windows, Gosalyn paused, uncertain about going into such a dark shop.<p>

Tank looked around to her. 'What's the matter Gos?' He asked stepping back to her side. 'Er, you don't have to come in if you don't want to.' He said calmly. 'I won't be long...'

'No, I'm coming.' Gosalyn said quietly. 'I'll be alright Tank, come on... let's get you a gun.'

She stepped up to the door and opened it herself. _Be brave Gos._ There was a cocking sound and Gosalyn hopped out of the path of the bullet as it whizzed by her and out of the door, Gosalyn looked around, thankfully Tank had avoided it too, Gosalyn looked around to the customer who was holding the rifle.

'Do you _mind_ taking a shot at other customers mister!' The clerk complained.

'Sorry, I was only testing it.' He looked from Gosalyn to Tank and rose an eyebrow. 'Nice dodge, kids.'

They looked to each other and Gosalyn looked around the shop, _just_ as she had expected, it was quite dark and had guns and bullets displayed all over the walls, along with various other dangerous and sharp weapons.

Gosalyn took Tanks sleeve and pulled him into following her. 'I think this is what you should get.' She said pointing into the display case at a handgun.

'I think my parents were wanting me to get something like that.' Tank said pointing to the shotgun on the wall.

Gosalyn looked up at it and frowned, turning to him. 'Tank, the shotgun is two shots per-reload and has _way_ too much kick for you to manage right now, you need to be _really_ strong to manage that one without staggering backwards. The handgun on the other hand has about 30 shots per clip and you can handle that one much easier.'

Tank stared at her in surprise. 'Gos, why do you-'

She shook her head. 'When you live with my Dad and Launchpad you learn these sort of things just by standing in the room with them.'

Tank frowned and took her hand. 'I-'

She shook her head furiously for a moment and looked away to another display cabinet. 'Tank! Look!' She rushed over and he followed once again surprised, she sounded so excited.

'What is it?'

She pointed at the heavy-fire machine gun. 'I heard Dad say that this was coming out soon... Oh it'd be the perfect present for him, don't you think?'

'Present for what?'

'Fathers Day, Tank!' She insisted. 'You should've been there when he was looking through that magazine! He was so happy and excited!' She looked down at it. 'He'd love it!'

Tank frowned. 'Doesn't your Dad hate it when you remember to get him something for Fathers Day?'

She paused. 'Well yes, but normally I give him things that he thinks are useless, he'll be _happy_ to get this!'

'But how're you going to pay all that much?'

Gosalyn reached into her pocket and pulled out the debit card. 'He likes it when I spend his money without telling him.'

'He'll see it.'

Gosalyn paused and shook her head. 'Not if I hide it _properly_ this time.'

Tank's frown increased but he knew that trying to tell Gosalyn his doubts about the idea and that the evidence wasn't in her favour wouldn't work, Gosalyn was far too happy and excited to listen.

'Can I help you two kids?'

'Yes.' Gosalyn said sweetly. 'We'd like one of these with plenty of ammo and one of those.' She pointed to the small pistol.

'You sure you want _this_?' The clerk asked looking down at the machine gun.

'It's for my Dad.' Gosalyn said.

'Oh right. How much ammo again?'

Gosalyn glanced to Tank. 'How much do you have?' She asked. 'Because I'll probably need a lot more.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck watched the small TV intently, newsreporters were useless with the details.<p>

The front door opened and he looked around in the general direction, two sets of footsteps, he looked back to the TV, Gosalyn and Tank. He rolled his eyes as he heard them stumble upstairs.

_Stumble?_

He turned curious and walked slowly out of the kitchen, they'd disappeared into her room.

'Gosalyn!' He yelled.

There was a rushed movement and she appeared on the steps quickly. 'Yes Dad?'

Now he _knew_ she was hiding something. 'What're you up to?' He asked stalking up the stairs.

'N-nothing.' She said awkwardly, lying wasn't natural to her, but she'd done it.

'Yeah, sure...' He glared down at her strongly for a moment. 'What're you hiding?'

'Nothing Dad.' She said, unable to look him the eye as she lied again. 'I'm not hiding anything.'

_'Sure_ you're not.' If Tank hadn't been involved he'd have let it go, but those two together were a bit too sappy. 'So if I go and look I won't find Tank hiding something in your room?'

She bit her lip and he turned on the spot heading for the closed door. 'Dad...' She said urgently.

He opened the door and cast a look around, Tank was awkwardly trying to hide something behind his back.

Negaduck stalked in. 'What is it?' He growled.

Tank gulped and looked to Gosalyn, then with a guilty look he moved out of the way for Negaduck to see the TV set.

Negaduck looked around to Gosalyn and rose an eyebrow. 'Who paid for it?'

Gosalyn pulled a pained expression. 'You did.' She said quietly.

He took a deep breath, that was why he kept handing her the card, sooner or later she was actually going to spend the big bucks, he'd asked for it. 'Really?' He said glaring at her.

'Yes Dad.' She said nodding.

'Well.' He looked to the TV and stepped up to look at the details on the box, however long it had taken her to pick this TV she'd made a very good choice. He snatched up the docket and glanced over the figures, he ground his teeth together and spun around, glaring at her as he scrunched up the docket in his fist. 'Five hundred dollars!' He bellowed, Gosalyn nodded and backed into the wall.

Negaduck looked back to the TV and picked the box up, it was a lot heavier than he had expected but he just gritted his teeth and took it out of the room. 'Guess it's mine then!' He growled at her and took it down stairs, well truthfully he _had_ been getting sick of staring at that tiny little black and white screen in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn took an uneasy breath and smiled, walking into the room she looked at Tank. 'Thank you for helping me get that false docket.' She said giving him a hug. 'And for helping me carry that TV up here.'<p>

'You knew he'd be upset about the TV?'

'Yes, but he's not going to take it back and he's not going to go looking up where I bought it from.' She smiled. 'Well, he's always wanted me to be sneaky... I think I'm doing alright.'

Tank half frowned. 'Do you need some help with getting it wrapped up?' He asked.

'No...' Gosalyn said shaking her head. 'I'll manage, thank you.'

'If you're sure.' He said. 'You know I'm here for you if you need me.' He said and gave her a hug.

'Yes, thank you, Tank.'

He nodded and walked out of the room and out of the house.

Gosalyn shut her door and walked to her cupboard, opening it and peering in at the large paper-wrapped gun and the bag of ammo, for once he was going to enjoy fathers day.

* * *

><p><em> that law in the Negaverse is the same as in the "Normalverse" (Darkwing's) it's just no one is there to enforce it properly. The percentages are flipped, there are more criminals than law abiding citizens, everyone has at least one point to be questionable on, a gun-shop owner that sells guns to children... it's a dark world, tough, and this is a normal day here, and no, I haven't placed a useless chapter... Hush now, let us continue.<em>


	4. Plane Boy and Car Girl

Chapter 4

**= Plane Boy and Car Girl. =**

Negaduck circled the floor of the bank, eyeing each of the captive customers intently. 'I am Negaduck!' He told them, they were calm and unimpressed, what had happened to his hold over St Canard? It'd been slipping since Darkwing had come and the Friendly Four had been a right annoyance to him since, dusting off the long forgotten laws in the Negaverse.

He scowled and revved his chainsaw, lunging at a random person, that fear had taken him years to create! Hard work, that had been undone so damn easily! His taking back of his ward had been step one, step two had been the house, step three the neighbourhood, now step four was the city.

Each step was taking so annoyingly long, no longer than how long it had taken him the first time but still, too long for his liking.

The people in the bank rushed at him to stop him and he spun around revving the chainsaw, threatening them back, the blood-spatter had claimed his best jacket, no matter, it was worth the annoyance.

'I am the ruler of St Canard! I am the ruler of the Negaverse!' He whirled around again. 'This is my world...' Saying all of this was getting on his nerves, but someone had to reinforce his control.

He lunged at another random victim, although his first take over had been more organised and certainly more promising, he had to thank Darkwing for ruining it for him, now he had the fun of taking control again, invoking that sense of inevitability in the people.

Life without Negaduck had been sickeningly calmer, less Negaverse than another world. But now, he was back, and he was out for blood.

* * *

><p>Nat stood in the corner observing the scene unfold, so <em>this<em> was Plane Boy.

He was egotistical but it was quite fun to watch him taking down the idiotic people who wanted to stop him. _She_ hadn't encountered such a response until the Friendly Four had shown up, and even then.

'Say...' She looked around to Negaduck's thug companion, big tall and now looking at her, without her mask on she felt vaguely like a target, she had the family beak and the Mashinda hair colour, was it noticeable? 'You look awfully calm about this.'

She looked around. 'I'm not stupid enough to question him.' She said pretending to be just another citizen. 'I mean, he's _Negaduck_ right?'

'So how stupid are you?'

Out came her revolver before she had even thought about it. 'Nowhere near as stupid as you for asking that!'

He took a step back bringing his gun around.

'Launchpad!' Negaduck barked. 'Get over here!' Launchpad went over and Negaduck glared at him for a moment. 'Be useful for a change and get the loot!'

'Right Boss.' Launchpad nodded and headed off.

Negaduck gazed around as Nat put her gun away, she wasn't in the mood to get into a proper fight with Plane Boy right now... he was obviously planning on sticking around, and so was she, there would be plenty of time for them to get into a fight.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn sighed, if she wasn't the "lady" of the house what was she? She frowned and rubbed harder, the blood stains on the jacket were being quite stubborn. She reached for the bottle of stain remover again and her soapy hands slipped on it, it clattered to the floor and she frowned momentarily and sighed.<p>

She forced herself to smile, he'd asked her to clean it, he'd said she was good at it, he trusted her to do it, somewhere inside he loved her, he'd taken her back from the Four and nothing had really changed between them... he still trusted her with doing things for him despite her helping Darkwing.

She bent down and picked the bottle up finding herself happy again, she returned to the jacket. 'I just wish-' she didn't finish saying it, _I just wish that he didn't kill people, least of all as painfully as with his chainsaw._

'What was that Kid?' Negaduck said coming into the Laundry.

She looked around to him, standing there in civilian clothes he could've been anyone, just another citizen of the Negaverse, but no, it was still him. 'That I had more of this stuff.' She lied returning to the cleaning as she held up the bottle and wiggled it for him to see.

He took the bottle from her soapy hand and looked at it, he shrugged. 'Alright.' He said putting it down and turning. 'I'll go and get some.'

Her eyes went wide and she looked around to him as he went to the laundry door, he looked around to her. 'I can manage...' She said.

He shrugged. 'I want the stains out.' He said and left the room.

Gosalyn looked back around at the jacket and frowned, now she felt horrible, feeling so guilty that she'd lied, that he was going out to get her some more when she really didn't need more.

She started scrubbing again. 'No more TV for a week.' She said punishing herself for lying to him.

* * *

><p>He chuckled to himself as he got onto his bike and started it, ever since he'd fought the Friendly Four and taken Gosalyn back as his ward she'd been different, lying to him about all sorts of things, obvious lying, but it was a start.<p>

But they _were_ running out of the stain remover and they'd need it for the next time, so he had to go anyway.

'It's been a while since I've gone undercover. Should be interesting to see what's changed.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck sighed in annoyance, his trip to the shop had seen him become a hostage in a hold-up. He gazed at the woman, alone with a revolver? <em>How<em> could she possibly think she stood a chance?

He waited impatiently as she forced the clerk to fill up the bag, she looked around, he'd seen her somewhere before, she was familiar.

She peered out at the street and looked around to the clerk. 'Hurry up!' She snapped.

He had to agree with her, the clerk was being painfully slow.

She cocked the revolver and pointed it at the clerk. 'I said...'

He nodded nervously and started to go a bit faster.

She rolled her eyes and looked around at the customers again, then to the door. She spun around and fired straight at the door and ducked out of the way of the of the bolt of electricity from Megavolt.

'Gnat!'

She reached behind the counter grabbing the bag from the clerk. She cocked the gun again and grabbed one of the shoppers.

Negaduck, who'd been watching mildly amused, now grew interested, since when did a lone woman with a revolver and an expensive Ferrari take a hostage and threaten them? He couldn't think of any Nega-Villainess having done that before.

He looked to Megavolt as she put the muzzle to the hostages temple and smiled evilly. 'Care to take another shot? I'm in the mood for a good roast _hostage.'_ Negaduck felt his feathers prickle as he smiled sadistically in response to her words.

Megavolt gulped, gazing at the civilian caught in the middle. 'Gnat, let her go...'

'Nah...' She said coolly. 'You see, I've got this _hankering_ to kill someone... it happens to me all the time.' She said. 'But I'll tell you what... you let me walk out of here and I just _may_ let her live.'

Megavolt gazed at her for a long moment. 'Alright.' He said quietly.

She smiled. 'There now, it wasn't that hard a decision to make was it.' She forced the woman to walk ahead of her.

Negaduck smirked, well _that_ was one way to go about crime in this city... he watched Megavolt stand uneasily looking out of the door after the two sappy do-gooders were _so_ easy to manipulate.

It was useful having someone _else_ being a killer-criminal, it was shaking up the Canardian's reliance on the would-be-hero's, making them confused and doubtful.

Sure she was annoying him, having decided to take up crime here in _his_ city, but for now she was useful so he'd let her stay.

There was _something_ about that woman though, she did things differently, different for this universe.

She was neat and calm, well practised with her style.

It wasn't a machine gun massacre, just a hold-up and a getaway... in a Ferrari though... it didn't add up, _who_ was she?


	5. Botched

Chapter 5

= Botched =

It was getting ridiculous now, Negaduck slammed the paper down on the table in annoyance and rubbed his temples to try and help get rid of his headache, it wasn't a good Sunday.

For one thing it was _obvious_ that Gosalyn was up to something, having cooked him the best Nega-breakfast and percolated the coffee, then left him alone with the paper for a few hours... he heard her coming down the stairs and picked up his cup and took a final gulp.

Gosalyn stepped in and up to him.

'What do you want, Kid?'

'To wish you happy Fathers Day.'

He snapped his head around to glare at her but she put two large presents on the table and stood smiling at him seemingly oblivious to his reaction. 'What have I told you about _this?'_

'I know.' She said sadly. 'But I can't help it...' She looked up at him. 'Aren't you going to open your presents? This time you'll like them.'

He continued to glare at her. 'Oh really?'

She nodded. 'Please?' He rolled his eyes and turned to the presents.

Picking up the long one first he felt a shape very familiar underneath the wrapping paper, his eyes went wide and he looked to her in surprise. She stood quietly watching him.

He ripped the paper off to reveal the barrel of a gun, he gazed at it critically, what kind of gun had such an unusually shaped barrel? He thought critically over the new models of guns and his eyes went wide again. 'No...' He finished ripping the paper off of it and stood in surprise. 'It can't be!' He looked it over, there was no denying what it was, the Negatomic-machine gun. 'It-' He looked at Gosalyn. 'How much did it cost?'

She rose an eyebrow. 'Er... you know that TV that I bought...'

'Yeah.' He said.

'Well it didn't _actually_ cost that much, I kinda bought the gun and it was most of that.'

Negaduck smiled. 'Hey... you lied to me...'

'Yeah.' She said awkwardly.

_'Really_ well.'

'I wanted to surprise you this time.'

He smirked. 'That was real sneaky kid...' He bent down and kissed her head. 'I'm impressed.'

'Really?' She smiled up at him.

'So is the second one what I think it is?'

'As much ammo as they had in stock for it.'

He chuckled. 'You got me something good this time...'

'I _knew_ you'd like it.'

He gazed over the gun. 'Oh the amount of damage this baby's going to do...' He smiled evilly. 'It's perfect!'

Gosalyn frowned for a moment and he went over and ripped the second present open.

Ammo, it was the second best present he'd ever received in his life. He looked to her, she was looking regretful at having given him it. 'Gosloid...' He said.

She looked up at him. 'Yes Dad?'

'Thank you.' He went back over to her and knelt down, putting the gun down he gave her a hug, forcing himself to be that sappy father.

He'd thought about her betrayal a lot as he'd clawed his way through the multiverse to get back here, she'd helped Darkwing because she'd felt it was the _good_ thing to do... because _he_ was good to her... like the Four, like Tank... they were nice to her, this time he'd keep her on his side, she wasn't the kind to double-cross, just get swept away. 'It's the best present a Dad could ever ask for.'

She hugged him back and he smiled, sure the sap was sickening, but she was on _his_ side with it, the sweet little girl wouldn't be like this for much longer, the longer he kept her on his side the more sure it was.

'I'm glad you like it Dad.' She let him go and smiled at him.

'You got it right this time.' He said and picked the gun up. 'I'm going out, alright?'

'Okay Dad...'

He smiled at her and went over to the table, putting the gun on the box and picking the box up, his Sunday had sure improved.

* * *

><p>Nat sighed as she parked her car in the far alley and started down the street for the bank, the hard part was getting in without being noticed, but she managed and glared around at the people, she <em>hated<em> waiting in cues, she pulled out her revolver and stepped out of the line. 'Alright you lot!' She snapped. 'Against that wall!'

Before they could oblige to the doors burst open and in jumped the duck that Nat would rather not have had ruin her fun with his own.

'Oh... sorry, is this bank taken?' He looked at her rather smug and cocky, holding a large gun in his hands, Nat stalked over to him.

'Yes! Do you mind! I was here first!'

He opened his mouth to reply with a smug response but sirens wailed outside, and they both gazed around to the prompt arrival of the police officers outside.

Nat looked around quickly spotting an exit and glanced to Negaduck. He was readying his gun and she rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm. 'What are you nuts?' She said giving him a jerk to the door. He gazed at her confused. 'That's 8 sirens, at least two officers per car, and _then_ there's this lot...' She let his arm go and backed for the exit again. 'You know, whatever, forget it... go ahead and go out fighting... it'll give me cover anyway.' She turned and headed for the exit quickly.

She got to the back door into the alley and suddenly he appeared beside her.

Nat looked around which way?

Negaduck grabbed her arm and tugged her. 'C'mon...' He said and they were suddenly weaving through the alleyways and finally reached a backstreet, he hopped onto a motorbike, putting the gun into the sidecar and putting the keys in the ignition. He looked at her. 'Are you _coming?'_

Nat looked around and hopped onto the seat behind him. 'This is _your_ fault.' She hissed at him as she took his waist.

'Yeah yeah, I could've handled them.'

'So why didn't you.'

He didn't reply but instead started the engine and sped off down the alley.

* * *

><p>They pulled up behind a bar and he glanced around to her as she hopped off of the bike and walked off, heading for the back door.<p>

He gazed after her, so much for his gun's debut... he picked it up and hopped off of the bike as he switched it off and pulled out the keys.

She had the right idea; getting out of the open, he put the gun away and followed after her.

He took a look around the bar and slipped into the seat across from her, she'd picked a table out of the way, secluded into the corner with used plates still on the table, he gazed at her as she scowled at him. 'You _had_ to join me didn't you?'

He smiled and leant in on the table. 'I don't know, I guess we've got something to talk about.'

'Yeah, you need better timing.'

'My timing was fine!' He snapped. 'Just _your_ choice was wrong!'

'Yeah right... I picked it _first...'_ The bar door opened and she leant in and took his hands.

He looked into the glass between them, he could see in the reflection the two policemen standing at the bar asking the barkeeper something, more than likely about them.

He snapped his attention to the woman in front of him, she'd come up with another good idea, he smiled at her. 'Enough about me... how about you?' He said smoothly as he interlaced his fingers with hers. 'You picked St Canard for a reason...'

'I like it.' She said with a sweet smile. 'It's got a certain.. dark charm to it.'

'Miami didn't suit you?'

'Oh no, St Canard's probably the _only_ city that I feel at home in.'

'Er-' They looked around to the awkward police officers. 'Sorry to interrupt... but you two wouldn't know anything about a robbery attempt on the Central Bank?'

They both pulled confused looks. 'When did that happen?' She asked.

'About five minutes ago.'

'Oh, well no _wonder_ why we haven't heard about it.' Negaduck commented, he looked to Nat smiling at her and visibly squeezing her hands. 'We've been here all afternoon.'

'Really?' The policeman asked doubtfully.

Negaduck looked to them. 'We're on a date.' He insisted, he turned to look at her searching for _some_ kind of compliment to please the sappy role they were in. 'Who _wouldn't_ want to spend an afternoon looking into those wonderful brown eyes.' He scooped her hand up and kissed it softly, closing his eyes, savouring the moment, he looked back to her. 'To listen to that lovely voice.' She blushed and looked away.

'Negs.' She said with a giggle.

As put on as it was he felt that bit more comfortable and suddenly snapped his head around to the policemen. 'Er... what did you want?'

The officers looked to each other. 'Can anyone else vouch for you two?'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Why just ask anyone here.' He said loudly, he stood 'We've been here all afternoon. _Right?'_

Everyone who had heard him nodded quickly and several people agreed.

'See.' He said gesturing around.

The officers looked around and exchanged another look.

'Now boys.' Negaduck said looking at them. 'If you _don't_ mind, we'd _like_ to get back to our date.' He glared at them and they nodded.

'Right, er... Have a good day.' And they left.

Negaduck sat back down and shook his head, looking back to Nat and leaning on the table, taking her hands. 'So, you were saying sweetheart.'

She jerked her hands out of his and stood. 'I've got places to be.'

'Oh come on.' He stood and stepped up to her. 'They're going to be casing the area for hours yet, they'll get a bit suspicious if you leave so suddenly.'

She snatched up the jug of cola from the table next to them and threw it into his face. 'There.' She said putting the jug down on the table. 'Now they won't be.' She turned and made for the door. Negaduck laughed and took her hand, pulling her into his arms and kissed her.

'Your car's blocks from here, and they're all over the place... Don't you think you're a bit safer with me here till the heats off?' He smiled at her and let her go. 'I'll buy you a drink.' He added as an incentive.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. 'Alright... I'll take a scotch.'

He blinked at her. 'You don't make any sense.'

She smiled. 'It's the best way to be.'

He shrugged and headed for the bar.


	6. Fabricated Fancy

Chapter 6

**=Fabricated Fancy.=**

When Negaduck returned with their drinks Nat had pulled out her revolver and was playing with the loaded cartridge.

Six bullets, and each one whirled past the barrel.

He smiled as he sat down and handed her the scotch. 'You know, you should probably be using something a bit more up-to-date in a town like this one.'

She smiled and pulled out another gun, an automatic pistol. 'I have my back-up, but I _prefer_ my revolver.' She put the pistol away and gazed to the drink as she put her revolver on the table next to it. 'It's occurred to me, even though we just fabricated an alibi together, that we're not exactly "friends".'

He rose an eyebrow.

'How do I know that you haven't _put_ something in this?'

He rolled his eyes. 'As if I'd do something so _lame_ as that.' He gazed at her. 'If I wanted to kill you I would, I wouldn't mess about with slipping you something.'

She looked at him for a moment and nodded. 'Yeah... I guess so.'

'What you're taking my _word_ for it?' He asked in surprise as she picked up her drink.

'No...' She took a sip and smiled at him. 'I'm from Miami!' She said to him bluntly. 'I _know_ how to tell when a guys a kook.'

He cocked his head. 'And I'm not?'

'Well, like you said...' She took a long drink and Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'You wouldn't mess about.'

He shook his head and took a sip from his glass. 'So... Gnat..'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yes?'

'Why'd you move from Miami?'

She scowled and shook her head. 'Family troubles.'

He blinked and gazed at her, of all the reasons that he _had_ thought she'd have had _that_ was not one of them. 'Family troubles?'

She glared at him. 'Don't go there...'

'Why not?'

She sighed. 'Like I'm going to go around telling people things like that.'

He shrugged. 'Well whatever the reason was.' He down the entire glass and put it down on the table, gazing at her seriously. 'You showed up in the _wrong_ town.'

She rolled her eyes and rested her arm on the table as she continued drinking her scotch calmly. 'Oh come off it.' She smiled at him. 'I've been here for three weeks.'

'Yeah, so?'

'If you _really_ wanted me gone you'd have done it by now.'

He blinked at her and made to argue, but there was nothing to defend himself with. 'Yeah, well... I'll admit it's been amusing having you here.' He leant back moodily and looked at her for a moment. 'But this is _my_ town.'

She shook her head. 'Well aren't we the _territorial_ one?' She sneered at him.

He glared at her. 'Don't mess with me woman.' He warned.

She smiled and shrugged. 'Well it's a nice place to live.'

He blinked 'What are you crazy or something?'

'If you _want_ a fight...' She said calmly. 'It won't only be _your_ funeral.' She warned.

He smirked. 'Ha!' He picked up his drink. 'Refill's on you.'

She shrugged and reached into a pocket pulling out a note and put it onto the table, he reached out and took it.

'You might as well keep the change.' She said sweetly. 'There's plenty more where that came from.'

He glared at her, so smug, so confident... but money was money. 'Same?'

She nodded.

He stood and headed back to the bar.

* * *

><p>Trying to convince her to leave was even getting annoying to <em>him<em>, she was so stubborn.

They walked out of the back-door together and back to the Troublemaker, it was the weirdest night of his life, showing up with her in the bar, drinking with her for several hours and then leaving with her... from the public view it was a date, from theirs it was merely a cover-up for the failed bank robbery.

Saving face with some kind of _romance?_ That botched bank robbery really wouldn't work well for his reputation, but suddenly dating the second biggest criminal in the city would have the gossip going from here to Idaho.

There was something in that, having people think she was _that_ close to him would have them reconsidering standing up to him.

He looked around to her as he hopped onto the seat and she got on behind him. 'So where _are_ you staying?' He asked as he started the bike up and headed for the main road.

'Oh no...' She laughed. 'Nice try, you're dropping me off at my _car_.'

'What you don't _trust_ me?'

'It's nothing personal... I don't even trust my own mother.'

He shook his head. 'Who does?'

'What?'

'Trust their mother?'

'Et tu Negaduck?' She asked.

He looked back to her, the accent that plagued certain words had snapped into something recognisable, it was Italian, he looked back around to the road, she continued to be unpredictable, a family in Miami with roots in Italy? He geared up through the red traffic light and she had to tighten her grip on his waist.

He smirked, sure having his competition sitting here like this had a feeling of _wrongness_ to it, but the cheap tricks were _always_ fun.

'You're sure you don't want a lift back to-'

'Yes!' She growled at him.

He shrugged. 'Fine...' It was odd not having to give her that _full_ lift... what was with this woman? She was so different to all of the others he'd ever met.

* * *

><p>She hopped of the bike and headed into the alley.<p>

He took her arm and she turned back to him pulling out her revolver.

He smirked and stepped up to her. 'I'm serious.' He said darkly.

'I don't give a damn.' She said cocking the revolver and pointing it at him.

He gazed at her for a moment and shook his head. 'You don't know who you're messing with here.'

'Ditto plane boy.' She growling.

'From what I've seen of you you're not much to be _threatened_ by.'

She smiled. 'I _prefer_ to do things my way on my own... but.' She wrenched her arm free and glared at him. 'If I _have_ to I'll give them a call.'

'What that family you're having troubles with? I'm _so_ scared.'

'You should be.' She said darkly. 'I'm a Mashinda.'

He blinked, now she made a bit more sense. 'You're _way_ out of line here though.'

'So what if I am?' She said coolly. 'You're by no means scary.'

'Scary.' He snorted. 'As if I'd waste my time with that.'

'You're one of the _most_ egotistical men I've ever met!'

'Yeah, well how many of them did you end up _dating?'_ He asked smoothly.

She blinked at him and rose an eyebrow. 'Get real, as _if_ I would-'

'Hey.' He shrugged. 'You just did.'

She scowled and looked away. 'Honestly, you'd think it was the _first_ time you'd ever made up an alibi.' She grumbled.

'I don't usually need to, I normally stick around and have it out with them.'

She looked at him. 'You really _are_ insane.'

'Oh _you_ can talk sweetheart.'

She gazed at him for a moment. 'I've been in this game a _lot_ longer than you have.' She said warningly. 'I know all the tricks.' She said giving him a point.

'Yeah, so? I've _done_ more than you.'

'Yeah right Mr This-Is_-My_-City.' She rolled her eyes. He was about to reply when she stepped forward and kissed him. 'Goodnight, Negaduck.' She said sweetly and turned on the spot, heading into the alley.

He smiled and looked around, those _damn_ policemen again, he turned on the spot and walked back to his bike, the sound of the Ferrari engine starting up cut through the night. 'Women.' He sighed as he hopped onto his bike and headed for home.


	7. Our Alibi

Chapter 7

**=Our Alibi.=**

Gazing at the newspaper at the breakfast table Janet Mashinda could tell that her husband was deep in thought about his missing Ferrari.

'George...' She prompted.

'She was seen in Vegas.' He complained to her. 'And Duckberg.' Janet turned the page to the gossip column. 'And there's been nothing for three weeks.'

Janet rose an eyebrow. 'On the contrary George.' She said passing him the paper. 'She's currently in St Canard, and if this bit of gossip is true she's going out with Negaduck.'

He gazed at the note in the newspaper and looked back to Janet. 'Natalie isn't about to make a public show like that unless she's really doing it for _show_.'

'I don't know _where_ she gets it from.' She said sipping at her coffee. 'St Canard indeed!'

'It's her kind of place.' George said calmly. 'At least this _boyfriend's_ a bit more respectable than the others.'

'You think it's true?'

'Are you kidding?' George chuckled. 'If he's half as smart as they say he is they'll be official in a week.'

'And what about your car?'

George frowned. 'I've heard a lot of stories about him... and one of which is that he has his very own plane.'

'Oh, well he's sure to look after it then.'

'Let's give them a bit of time to get comfy before we go and pick the car up.'

'I refuse to go anywhere near such an appalling place.'

'Janet, she's gonna be settling down there most likely.'

Janet sighed. 'I just hope that she decides to live in a less run-down part than all the other places she's been shacking up.'

* * *

><p>Nat awoke once more to the sound of gunshots and sirens. She stretched out contentedly on the bed and sighed as she looked to the analogue clock on the wall, 11 am, perfect time for breakfast.<p>

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, for a small apartment in the bad part of town at least there was the three things she needed in it, a bed, a kitchen, and a shower.

She filled up the coffee pot and put it on to boil, she yawned and said. 'And while it's doing that, I'm going to have a shower.' She headed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Nat walked back into the kitchen in her towel she faltered at seeing a less than welcome guest sitting at the kitchen table already drinking a coffee of his own.<p>

He watched her for a moment and she headed to the coffee pot saying. 'I don't want to know!'

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

Nat fixed herself a coffee and took a long sip before turning to look at Negaduck. 'Okay, _now_ we can talk...' He rose an eyebrow. 'So what was it that brought you here? I assume it wasn't the coffee.'

He shrugged and took a sip from his cup.

'Come on, you don't go to _that_ much effort for nothing!' Nat said.

'Wasn't that much effort finding you... I just asked a few of the regulars around here if they'd seen you round.' He said calmly.

'Why?' Nat asked.

He shrugged and took a long sip of his coffee. 'We didn't really finish that conversation.'

'I thought we said all we had to say to each other.' Nat said stiffly she picked up her cup and drank from it.

Nat tried to ignore the serious look he was giving her and instead just focused on draining the entirety of the cup as quickly as she could. 'Nah, we've plenty more to talk about.'

Nat stood and headed back over to the pot. 'Such as?'

In the reflection in the glass pot she saw him sigh and look to the window visibly looking like he was waiting for something to happen.

There was a knock on the door and Nat put the pot down as she turned to go and answer it.

Negaduck stood quickly and took her arm. 'I wouldn't...' She looked to him and he sighed 'It'll be the Friendly Four, their after me for yesterday.'

'You came here to _avoid_ those four losers?' Nat asked raising an eyebrow.

'I'm not avoiding anyone! Especially not the four!'

'Right, so this _is_?'

'It was your idea!' He said bluntly. 'I've got my rep to maintain you know!'

Nat smiled to herself, he wanted to have the Four think that they'd done more than just have dinner together last night. She pried his hand from her arm and took his hand, leading him out into the bedroom.

'Wh-' Nat turned to him, pressing her finger to his beak she reached up and took his hat from his head and dropped it carelessly on the chair by the bedside. She gave him a wink and turned to answer the door.

Negaduck took the hint and walked over to the bedside ruffling his feathers and undoing the buttons on his jacket, he then deliberately did two wrong buttons up and sat down on the side of the bed, he looked to Nat with a nod.

She reached out and took the doorknob, raising her revolver up and opening the door.

* * *

><p>As Nat pointed the gun at the door knocker Negaduck took a moment to observe the way that she'd set herself up, the room was in a disorder yet he could follow where she had put everything.<p>

'Why do _you_ want to know?'

He turned his gaze back to Gnat as she received a muffled answer, she was sounding annoyed, easily donning this scenario that he could guess that she'd probably had quite a lot of practice at over the years.

She looked over her shoulder to him and pulled the door open more, two of the four were standing at the door, Negaduck rose an eyebrow and hopped off of the bed, walking over to Gnat's side and leaning on the door frame. 'You saps looking for me?'

'Er...'

The alibi worked perfectly with their quick assumptions making Megavolt and Bushroot uncomfortable.

Bushroot took a deep breath and focussed his attention on Negaduck. 'Where were you last night Negaduck?'

'What's it to you?'

'Someone tried to rob the bank last night.'

'Ha! Tried!' Negaduck laughed loudly. 'If _I_ was behind it I would've gotten out of their with the loot.'

'And you Gnat?'

She glared at Megavolt taking a step up to him, 'Are you accusing a Mashinda of failing to rob a bank?'

Megavolt, though having his superpowers and Bushroot's as backup, looked a little worried. 'No-we're just checking around-'

'Negaduck and I have been together all night.'

'B-but you two were last seen splitting up after-'

'I had some _things_ to tend to.' Negaduck said giving Megavolt a wink, and Megavolt reacted, knowing that those _things_ had in fact been his ward.

'Negaduck.' Megavolt stepped passed Gnat and started sparking dangerously as he glared furiously at Negaduck. 'You might have managed taking over _once_ before but-'

'What do you mean _might have,_Sparky?'

'Don't-'

Gnat raised her revolver and cocked it as she pointed it at Megavolt's head, he glanced to her. 'done?'

Megavolt turned to glare at Negaduck. 'You're not going to win this time! We'll save her from you again-'

'Go ahead and try, Megavolt! She won't go with you.'

'We'll see about that.'

The two would be hero's marched off down the corridor and Gnat turned to Negaduck, 'Do I want to know what _that_ was about?'

He looked to her. 'Mind your own business!' He snapped and stormed past her.

'Oh _Nega-duck._..' Gnat called to him.

He scowled and spun around. 'What?'

She held out his hat for him and he rolled his eyes as he walked over, the look of amusement on her face was contagious, he felt himself smirk in response as he took the brim of his hat and their eyes met.

She let the hat go and he flipped it up and onto his head, running his hand down the side of the brim to fix it.

She rose an eyebrow and stepped up to him and undid the buttons on his jacket. 'Next time we end up robbing the same bank...' She said as she looked into his eyes and he gazed at her waiting for the rest of whatever it was she had to say. 'It's y_our_ coffee we'll be having.' She did up his buttons and spun around, marching back into her apartment and slamming the door shut behind her.

Negaduck blinked and let her words sink in, he smiled. 'Fine with me.' He said and turned on the spot. 'I need to get some better coffee.' He commented to himself as he started walking down the hallway. _'Real_ coffee... but first, I have to buy a present for a lady.'

* * *

><p><em>An: Gee it took me a long while to write this chapter... I've been up to my neck in things to do! Phew! But hopefully now I'll have a little more time on my hands to write now._


	8. Coffee Lamp

Chapter 8

**Coffee Lamp.**

Negaduck walked through the aisles of toys, something for "_Gosloid"._.. preferably heavy and quite difficult to move once it was set up in her room.

He weaved around the end of the aisle and found himself out of the kids section and into the barbecue set-up.

He looked around slowly, thinking about where to look next and spotted something up on a high shelf, a smile crossed his face, he'd found the perfect thing.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn walked into the house with her usual spring in her step, heading for her room as usual, Negaduck's voice barked at her from the lounge room spinning her around on the fifth step. 'Hey!'<p>

'Hello Dad.' She said skipping back down the stairs to him. 'How was your coffee with Gnat?'

He gazed at her for a moment. 'It went well.' He said bluntly.

'Oh that's good!' She said smiling at him brightly.

'Yeah whatever, kid.' He said rolling his eyes. 'I got you something.'

'Really?' Gosalyn asked in surprise.

'Yeah, it's in your room.'

'Keen Gear, thanks Dad!' Before she'd even thought about it she'd skipped forwards and given him a hug.

'Yuck! Get off!' She let go and caught a faint smile on his face that quickly turned to a scowl.

She smiled at him and headed for the stairs, it was little moments like that which made her feel loved, those few moments where he smiled at her and affection drifted out of his eyes, for a few moments he couldn't help but love her, it wasn't much to go on but somet hing made her just _want_ to keep trying, those few moments were a window through to the real Negaduck, the more moments he had the more comfortable he'd become letting her be witness to it.

She couldn't help but hope that he and Gnat would be friends, her Dad wasn't really a guy who made friends, but finally someone had come along who was similar to him, she didn't like the fact that either of them were criminals but it was a start, he needed a _friend_, someone who he could talk to, share something with, Gnat was his competition, something he hadn't had before in the Negaverse.

Gosalyn opened her bedroom door and looked around, on her desk was the most beautiful lamp she'd ever seen, a ballerina holding the shade up above her head.

Gosalyn walked over to her desk and gazed at the lamp in awe, was it real? Her father had bought her something nice, something beautiful, what for? She looked around, she felt a tingle of doubt in her mind.

'Like it Gosloid?'

'I love it.' She said forcing the doubt out of her mind, he'd chosen it just for her, knowing her taste clashed with his own and _despite_ that he'd bought it and taken it home for her. 'It's beautiful!' She said looking it over. 'It must've cost a fortune!'

She looked to him, expecting to see an evil smile on his face, a look that would tell her that he hadn't paid for it at all, but the look wasn't there, he _wasn't_ smirking at her mention of the price, he shrugged. 'There's always more money where that came from.' He said, he turned slowly and stopped, casting a look back to Gosalyn Negaduck added. 'Just cos I got you a lamp doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to study, kid!'

Gosalyn smiled.

'I mean it! I'm sick of your straight A's and getting those letters _praising_ your behaviour!'

She hung her head and sighed quietly to herself, some things never changed in this Nega-home.

'Get a B for once!'

He turned on his heel and marched off leaving Gosalyn to feel confused about the strange message she'd picked up from his last statement.

'Get a B for once...' She repeated as she shut her door and turned to look at her room. 'Get, _a_ "B" for _once_.' One B and he'd be happy, Gosalyn frowned, one B wouldn't be so bad, not when it was something that her Dad would be happy with.

She picked up her school bag and opened it up, pulling out her assignment sheet and sitting down at her desk, she switched the lamp on and picked up a pencil. 'Okay, I suppose if I write a few wrong answers in this assignment I'll get a B for it.' She frowned and gazed at the lamp. 'But that's bad, if I don't do my best...' She shook her head. 'No, this is for Dad, if he can go against all of his badness to get me something nice, I can go against my first good instinct and do this for him.'

* * *

><p>Nat walked out of the bank laughing, St Canard was such an interesting place to commit crimes in, she stopped laughing abruptly at seeing a familiar jester leaning on the hood of her Ferrari, her pistol came out and was snatched from her hand by a long leafy vine, Nat watched the vine contract back into the arm of the plant duck.<p>

'Gnat...' Bushroot said stepping closer.

'Oh spare me the stupid "You're under arrest" line!'

'We're not here to arrest you.' Bushroot said.

'What really? Well in that case...' Nat turned to look at Quackerjack. 'Get off my car!' Quackerjack jumped off of the car quite alarmed.

Bushroot watched Quackerjack for a long moment then turned calmly back to Nat. 'Listen... you may be a family member of the Miami Mafia but even you should know that Negaduck isn't... _safe_ to be around. Romantically or otherwise.'

Nat smirked. 'And you think _I_ am?'

'This isn't about how criminal _you_ are, Negaduck's... well...'

'Handsome? Successful? Dastardly destructive and devious?' Nat asked. 'Which one do you think is a minus, because to me it's all working _for_ him.'

'Nothing works for him!' Bushroot snapped quickly. 'You're making a big mistake getting involved with him!'

Nat rolled her eyes. 'You'd know all about making _mistakes_ wouldn't you Bushroot? After all, you're threatening _me...'_

'It's not a threat, it's a fact.'

'Ha!' Nat scoffed and stepped up to Bushroot. 'You do realise you're not the first to threaten me, right? And I assume you've asked around about me so have heard exactly what I do to vigilante's who decide to get in my way and threaten me?'

'Pete Hengist says "Hi" by the way.' Quackerjack said, Nat glared at him and pulled out her revolver and fired it at him.

Quackerjack jumped out of the way just in time and the bullet and it hit the lamppost, ricocheting into one of the store windows.

'Uh oh, someone's still upset about her undercover ex-boyfriend.' Quackerjack teased as he dodged another shot.

'Stick around and you'll see _just_ how upset I am!'

Bushroot made a move to reach out a second time and take Nat's gun from her but the muzzle of a shotgun was pressed into his back prompting him to straighten in alarm, knowing who it was holding the gun Bushroot looked over his shoulder to see the look in Negaduck's eyes.

The familiar evil smile came slowly to Negaduck's face and he looked to Nat. 'These two _bothering_ you, Darling?'

Nat looked to him full of anger and annoyance. 'Isn't it _obvious_ they are?'

That was all the response Negaduck needed, cocking the barrel of his shotgun that was still pressed to Bushroot's back.

'Reggie!' Quackerjack made a move to pull something out of his clothes but Nat held up her revolver and cocked it again, pointing it at his face.

A freak tidal wave splashed down the pavement, knocking all four of them off of their feet, and leaving them soaked in puddles.

'Now everyone just _cool_ off.' The watery hero gargled as he emerged up out of one of the puddles.

Nat stared at him for a moment and jumped to her feet. 'Yuck!' She said grabbing the hem of her skirt and wringing it. 'Did you have to do that?'

'Two out of three gun owners understand that gun warranty is null and void when the weapon has been submerged.'

'And what's the statistic's on _wet_ _money?'_ Nat said grabbing the bag and wrenching it open, lifting out a soggy pile of bills and glaring murder at the now uncomfortable hero. 'D'ya want to know how much you just destroyed?' Nat asked darkly.

Bushroot and Quackerjack took two steps away from the now upset Nat, Negaduck however walked over to her side and gazed from the wet money in Nat's hand to Liquidator.

'A hair dryer ought to fix it.' Liquidator suggested.

'A hair dryer!' Nat yelled. She forced the money into Negaduck's chest roughly and he obliged to take it from her. 'Sixteen thousand in small bills and you're telling me to dry it all with a _hair dryer_!'

Liquidator frowned and glanced from Bushroot to Quackerjack and made a retreat into the nearest storm drain as the others disappeared down the street.

Nat stood seething for a long moment before turning and marching to the boot of her car and opening it.

Negaduck turned to her, holding the bag of money and looking curious about if she was just going to leave him with it.

Nat unzipped a bag and took out two towels, using one to try and dry her clothes she slammed the boot lid down and walked back over to Negaduck, handing him the spare towel. 'Thanks.'

He shrugged. 'What was that about again?'

'You.'

'Oh...' He gazed at her for a moment and wrung his hat out onto the pavement. 'Don't they like the idea of us?'

'No they don't...' Nat smiled at him. 'Hard to say why.'

A trace of what it was crossed his face but slipped underneath a smile he brought out just for the public around them. 'Well I guess I chose a good time to buy chainsaw fuel.'

Nat smiled and looked away, shaking her head. 'Convenient, I suppose.' Her gaze returned to the bag of money and she scowled. 'Idiotic...' She gritted her teeth and looked up to see Negaduck wearing an expression of annoyance and guessed he disliked the idea of useless money just as much as she did. 'Need a lift Negs?'

'Not too much trouble?'

'Since my stop _here_ didn't really get me anywhere, I might as well give you a ride.' She turned and walked around the car, inspecting the wheels intently for any indication they'd been tampered with. She opened the car door and slipped in.

A moment later Negaduck slipped into the passengers seat and Nat started the engine.

* * *

><p>'Hate to pry...' Negaduck said looking to Nat.<p>

'Yes, what?'

'Why'd you have _these_ packed in the boot?'

Nat rolled her eyes. 'Haven't you ever _moved_ before?'

He rose an eyebrow. 'You're leaving?'

'Just to a new hangout.' She said casually. 'I don't particularly like people knowing _where_ to find me.'

'Security?'

'I suppose you could class it as that.'

He looked at her for a long moment. 'Something to do with that _Pete_ guy?'

Nat slammed her foot down on the brake and glared at Negaduck. 'No.' She growled.

He put the towel around the bag of money and put it on the floor. 'Long story?'

'What don't _you_ have history?'

He looked to her. _'Occasionally_ it comes back to haunt me.' He admitted. 'But I don't think my history is quite like yours.'

'You're asking for it you know.'

'Worried I'll use it against you?'

'I doubt you could.'

'Well?'

Nat looked to him. 'I need coffee.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck leant against the wall of the Starducks waiting for Nat to come out with their coffee's, he looked around the footpath and then looked back to the Ferrari, it was by far the only thing Nat cared about keeping immaculate, not a chip or dent on the paintwork, the inside just like brand new, almost to an excessive level, almost as if she was carrying on the care of the car for someone.<p>

He tapped his foot impatiently and the door opened, a coffee was held out to him and he looked to Gnat.

'Double espresso, no sugar.'

He smirked and took the cup. 'And you're drinking?'

'The same.' She said casually, taking a sip from the cup.

Negaduck sipped at his and waited a few moments before turning his attention to Gnat again. 'So... Pete _is?'_

'One big, stupid mistake.' She said walking over to the Ferrari and pulling a rag out of her pocket she rubbed the finger prints from the bonnet.

'Obviously.' Negaduck said stepping away from the wall. Gnat turned to him with a dark glare. 'Since you're so upset about it.'

'Ex-boyfriend, who was actually only going out with me to get the opportunity to arrest me.'

'And that's why you're so upset?'

Gnat looked away and took a large gulp of her coffee. 'He was the only guy I've been out with that I actually liked.'

'Aww...' Negaduck said putting on a hurt tone. 'And here I thought we had something.'

She scowled as she looked back to him. 'Never again.' She growled.

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Does it _look_ like I'm an undercover cop?'

'Doesn't matter...'

He stepped up to her. 'Am I an _honest_ Duck?' He asked, putting his coffee down on the bonnet of the car, he took Gnat's waist and pulled her to him so he could whisper to her. 'I'm Negaduck, I am the worst that there ever was, or will be.'

'Let me go!'

'You _had_ your chance.'

Her eyes narrowed on his. 'Negaduck we're drawing a crowd.'

He glanced around, sure enough there was a crowd appearing, the majority holding coffee cups.

'Problem?' Negaduck growled looking around with a glare.

Several people stepped back from him and Negaduck straightened letting Gnat go he turned, raising his eyebrow. 'I guess there _is._' He launched into the air pulling out his chainsaw, Gnat shrunk up against the car and watched Negaduck send the crowd running away, some unlucky people taking the chainsawing.

People were screaming and running. Negaduck looked around and then turned to Gnat, his chainsaw still growling in his hands, blood staining the chainsaw and spitting out onto his jacket.

Gnat gazed at him blankly for a long moment then reached down beside her and picked up the coffee cup from the bonnet. 'Negs...' She said sternly. 'You're coffee's getting cold. Can't massacring the city dwellers wait until you've _finished_ having your coffee?'

He smiled and took his chainsaw in one hand and walked back over to Gnat, taking his coffee from her hand and taking a large gulp of it.

'Thanks for proving it to me.' She said calmly. 'You're no Pete Hengist.'

'Undercover Cops, _don't_ drink on the job and don't rob banks.'

'And don't kill people with chainsaws.' She said and drank her coffee throwing the empty cup aside.

He smiled and looked around casually. 'You doubted me till then?'

'I wasn't sure.' She said with a shrug. 'And nothing really proves it like _that _did_._'

He rose an eyebrow. 'And?' He stepped up to her. 'You're satisfied with that, or do I need to do more?'

'Oh it'll do _me.'_ She said with a smile. 'Will it do you?'

He scowled. 'I had control over these idiots.' He turned and glared around. 'Every one of them...' He clenched his teeth. 'I was in charge!' He took his chainsaw in both hands, gazing at the bloodied teeth. 'Until he showed up and ruined it!'

Gnat stepped up to him and taking hold of his arm said calmly. 'Well, that just means you get to have all that fun _again._'

He jerked his arm from her grip and stalked to the door of the Starducks. _Sure it'll be fun, but an awful lot of work._

'And you could always get revenge later.'

'Later...' He turned to look at her. 'How later is that to you? This Pete guy's still in one piece.'

She sighed and walked past him into the shop. 'That's one thing I need to talk to my family about.'

Negduck gazed after her for a moment and stepped into the shop after her, those losers were worried about "them", which meant that "them" _had_ to happen.

* * *

><p><em>An: Gasp... this is going to go on forever if I don't break this into two chapters!_


	9. School Call Back

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Darkwing Duck.

**Chapter 9**

**School Call Back**

'Gosalyn.' Gosalyn walked slowly to the teacher's desk as the rest of the class filed out of the doorway.

'We need to talk Gosalyn.'

'Yes, Mr Jakeson?'

He gazed at her. _'This_ isn't your homework.' He held it out for her to look at. 'It's Honker Muddlefoot's.'

Gosalyn blinked. 'There must be some-'

'So either you _switched_ homework with him, or he with you.'

'I don't know, Sir.'

'Don't lie to me Gosalyn.' He said sternly. 'Did you switch homework with him?'

'No, sir.' Gosalyn said shaking her head.

'Then why does your homework have his handwriting and his yours?'

'I don't know, sir.' Gosalyn said.

'Gosalyn… this isn't like you at all.' He stood and stepped around the desk to her. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, sir.' Gosalyn said. 'Perhaps our homework got mixed up.'

'You know that I'm inclined to fail you both on this.' He said gazing down at her. 'Cheating isn't the answer.' He frowned. 'But you know _why_ I called you back while I let Honker go?'

'No, sir.'

'Because his homework got a B… or rather, _your_ homework got a B…' He frowned at her. 'You're an "A grade" student, Gosalyn, that would be the reason why Honker traded his homework with yours. But wWhy did you get a B?'

'Perhaps-'

'No, Gosalyn.' He said cutting across her explanation 'You got a B _deliberately…_ you wanted to get a lower grade.'

Gosalyn looked out the window sadly.

'Why?'

'Just for a change.' She said quietly, she looked at her teacher. 'You know who's homework was who's sir… why not give us the grades we _should_ have gotten?'

'Because _he_ got an A.'

'He what!' Gosalyn stared at her teacher in surprise. 'B-but it's Honker!'

'He wanted an A, he worked really hard for it, if I gave him the A and you the B I'd be encouraging him to steal other people's homework rather than do the work himself.'

'B-But sir…'

He gazed at her for a long moment. 'You really want that B?'

'Sir, Honker worked really hard for that A! You _know_ he did… he really wants to get an A…'

'Always the sweet one, Gosalyn.' Her teacher said shaking his head at her. 'Always thinking of others.'

'I'm sorry.' She said quietly.

'Why are you apologising for it?' He asked looking at her in surprise. He gazed at her for a long moment and then took a deep breath. '_That's_ what this is about, isn't it?' He said quietly.

'Sir?'

'Your father isn't happy with your grades.'

'Honker really wanted that A… He worked hard for it and he still didn't think that he would get it so he switched homework with me because I always get A's… I didn't have a problem with it because he gets lower grades than I do and I wanted one.'

'For your father…'

'Honker deserves the A.'

'It was your homework that he stole-'

'He _wanted_ the A!' Gosalyn said strongly. 'It's his!'

Her teacher stared at her. 'Since when did you _ever_ talk like that?'

Gosalyn closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath. 'When I need to.' She said calmly.

'I only have two choices Gosalyn, fail you both… or give you his A.'

'Then fail us both.'

He stared at her. 'Are you serious? You would rather get an F than another A?'

'You've marked both of us already, you wrote our grades on the homework… failing us will hand us both back our homework and Honker can see that he got an A.'

'Gosalyn…'

'_He_ gets the A!' She said forcefully.

'Are you telling me what to do?' He asked raising an eyebrow

Gosalyn gulped, hesitating for a moment she said. 'Yes...'

He gazed at her in surprise. 'Gosalyn Mallard this isn't like you at all.'

'I know… but Honker deserves the A.'

'Or a Fail…' He sighed. 'You do realise that I can mark this on your permanent record? That I can send you straight to the principle to be _disciplined_ for this attitude.'

'I don't care.' Gosalyn said folding her arms. 'That's Honker's A and my B.'

'Gosalyn…' He sighed. 'Go to the Principle's office!'

Gosalyn turned on her heel and left the room heading straight to the Principle's office.

* * *

><p>Negaduck looked to Gnat as he pulled out his mobile. 'S'cuse me…' He gazed at the number, "<em>Launchpad<em>" He pressed the answer button and raised it up. 'Yeah, what?'

'_Er… Negaduck… you're not going to believe this…'_

'What is it?' He snapped.

'_Gos's school rang.'_

Negaduck paused stunned and Launchpad continued.

'_She's in trouble for __insubordination.'_

Negaduck's eyes went wide, _his Gosalyn?_'Yeah right, tell me another one!'

'_That's what I said. Farnsworth wants you over there for a _talk._.'_

Negaduck smirked and rose an eyebrow. 'I'll be right there!' He switched the call off and turned to gaze at Gnat. 'Sorry sweetie, I've got to go. Duty calls.'

Gnat raised an eyebrow. 'Was that the _bank_ calling?' She asked him pleasantly.

He glared at her. 'I've got _other_ things in my life you know!'

Gnat smirked turning away as she folded her arms. 'Fine!' She said taking on a hurt voice. 'Don't spend time with your girlfriend!'

Negaduck gazed at her back for a moment trying to work out how to respond, tell her about Gosalyn or make up something? He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to whisper to her. 'I've got family issues to tend to.'

She gazed at him. 'What the wife _suspecting_ something?'

He stared at her, his eyebrow raised in a disbelieving and slightly confused way. 'I'm not married.'

'Sure sure.' She said smiling. 'I've heard _that_ line before.'

'I'm not the marriage type.' He said truthfully. 'It's not me... I'm not religious, and I _refuse_ to do legal.'

Gnat gave a nod. 'All very good points... go on, she'll probably have her _rolling-pin_ out if you keep her waiting any longer.'

Hoping she was just teasing him he let her go and spun around on his heel, heading out to the street and down the path.

* * *

><p>Negaduck gazed at the school building, his last visit here had been the day he'd snatched his ward from the Friendly Four, she'd protested... his little girl... hated him. He hopped off his bike and headed up to the main doors, it didn't matter now, she was back as his ward, she'd accepted it again, as she had the first time.<p>

He pushed the doors open and stalked in, down the main hall to the office and principle's office.

'Farnsie in?' He asked roughly not bothering to stop for the answer, he forced the door to the office open and stalked in. 'What _is_ it Farnsie? I'm not-' He faltered, Gosalyn was sitting in on of the chairs crying, he rose and eyebrow and stepped in, slamming the door shut. 'Did you...' He felt blank rage soaring through him, as he stalked over to the desk and leant in on it to glare at Principle Farnsworth. 'Oh, you just made a big mistake!' He growled at her.

'She deserved it.' Farnsworth said stiffly. 'And did no one teach you to _knock_?'

Negaduck automatically reached for his pistol. 'Second mistake.' He said darkly.

Gosalyn hopped off her seat quickly and caught his hand before it could pull out his pistol. 'Dad...' She said quietly, her voice nasally from her tears. 'I did deserve it.'

He looked to her. 'Yeah right, _Gosloid.'_ He yanked his hand free from hers and pulled out his pistol. 'And even if you did.' He raised his pistol. 'It still didn't give her permission to touch _my_ kid.'

Farnsworth gulped and leant back from the pistol. 'Negaduck...'

He glared at her. 'Did you forget the rules Farnsie?' He growled at her. 'Allow me to _refresh_ your memory.' He stalked around the desk, his eyes and gun never deviating from her. 'I am Lord Negaduck... I rule the Negaverse... Gosalyn is _my_ kid...' He leant in to finish in a deathly whisper that the sweet little girl wouldn't hear. 'And anyone who hurts her, deals with me!'

'I'd think that you would have just as much a problem with her talking back to her teacher-'

'I repeat. "She's my kid". I am the ruler of the Negaverse, if she gets it in her head to tell someone what to do, she's quite right to.'

'And when she talks back to _you?'_

Negaduck's eyes flicked to Gosalyn, standing there in one of her pinkest numbers with tears remaining in her eyes he seriously doubted she ever would. 'Gosalyn.'

'Yes, Lord Negaduck?'

He smirked. 'Are _you_ stupid enough to try something with me?'

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head furiously. 'No, Sir!'

'There! She's smart enough to know better. Sure she was in the four's care for a little while, but she's back with _me_ now, and you just hurt her.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck walked down the corridor moodily, as interested students peered out of their classroom doors, Gosalyn followed silently after Negaduck gazing at the floor in front of her.<p>

Negaduck forced the door open and waited for Gosalyn, watching as she slipped out of the door and he cast a glare around the hallway full of interested students. He swept out of the door and followed Gosalyn down the steps.

He kept walking for a moment then turned to her, she hadn't moved. 'What?'

'I don't want to-'

His eyes narrowed on her and he walked back to her. 'Why not?'

'Because.' She looked away from him and fell silent.

'You haven't _argued_ with me since that day I took you from the four.' He said quietly.

Gosalyn frowned. 'I...' She shook her head.

'C'mon kid.' He took her arm and pulled her to follow him, the first three steps he had to force out of her but then she obliged to walk the rest with him to the Troublemaker.

What was the same between now and then? Besides taking her from School... He looked down at Gosalyn, she looked over her shoulder to the schoolyard.

'Oh come on kid, you study enough to _not_ need to be here at _all.'_ He said reaching into the glove-box and pulling out her helmet, he passed it to her and Gosalyn put it on.

Negaduck hopped onto the bike and Gosalyn hopped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He started the bike and set the bike out onto the road, what had _possessed_ her to get into that situation? It was something he hadn't seen coming at all.

* * *

><p><em>an: I've lost my train of thought... so forgive me for snapping this chapter shorter than it was intended to be originally. I think Negs is messing with my remote control again..._


	10. Heavy the Weight

**Chapter 9-10**

**Heavy the Weight**

The Troublemaker pulled up in the Drive-Way of Avian way, and Negaduck killed the engine.

'I'm sorry.' Gosalyn said sadly as she jumped off of the bike and took her helmet off, then she slowly walk to the front door not looking back to him.

'Hang on a second, Gosloid!' Negaduck threw himself off the bike and jumped in front of her before she could open the door. 'What did they cane you for?'

Gosalyn stepped back from him looking to her feet sadly. 'I talked back to my teacher.' She said quietly.

'You?' He snorted in amusement. _'_little miss "never-do-anything-wrong" suddenly decided to get some kind of attitude problem?'

She nodded quietly.

'What about?'

'Dad... _please_ don't ask.'

'Why not?' He asked. 'What _was_ it about?'

'Honker switched his homework with mine.' Gosalyn sighed quietly. 'My teacher just wanted to be sure that it was Honker's doing.'

'Oh and he didn't believe you?'

'He wanted to fail us both.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Figures.' He spun around and opened the door. '_Always_ a goody goody.' He headed inside and Gosalyn frowned as she stepped in as well.

'Hey Boss, did you sort the brat out?' Launchpad asked as Negaduck went into the kitchen.

Gosalyn sighed quietly to herself and headed up the stairs, it wasn't so much what they said and called her that made her miss the Four, it was _how_ they said the hurtful things.

'You went to Starducks?'

'Yeah Boss.'

Gosalyn paused, since when did her Dad care about what Launchpad did on his own?

'Did you see Gnat anywhere around?'

'No.' Launchpad said in surprise. 'Why?' He asked suspiciously.

Gosalyn smiled and continued up the stairs, they'd been together at Starducks, it was a good sign that they'd seen each other again so soon.

'Just wondering.'

'Right... you wouldn't happen to be fallin' for her-'

'No of course not, pea-brain!' Negaduck snapped. 'I'm just curious about what she's up to!'

'Nothin' much I guess. It was all quite quiet down town, 'cept for the cops and clean-up crew on the chainsawing you did outside Starducks.'

Gosalyn frowned and closed her eyes, those _poor_ people... she had wondered why he had bloodstains on his jacket again, she'd hoped that it had been something less painful than that, wished that for once _he_ hadn't been responsible, she shook her head and headed into her room, and she called him "Dad" and she dared to love him despite it all.

She faltered on her usual routine of shutting the door and throwing herself down onto her bed to cry for the poor people caught in Negaduck's path, her eyes met the lamp on the desk, something nice had come from Negaduck.

He cared for her, she shut her door quietly and walked over to her desk, gazing at the ballerina that he had picked out for her. The beautiful ballerina that had been made by someone in this dark world for someone like her.

Good in the Negaverse was always hidden, the maker of this beautiful lamp was hiding behind Liquidator, and then there was Gosalyn, hidden here, protected by Negaduck.

Her brow furrowed, Negaduck couldn't be _that_ bad inside, somewhere in him he was good, if he could look after her day by day, protect her from the dark world they were in, and if he could buy her something as wonderful and beautiful as this lamp, there was _something_ good in him.

Gosalyn turned her back on the lamp and walked to her bed.

It was early in the afternoon, well before time for her to even be home, but she felt tired and lay down, she'd just have a small nap till dinner time.

* * *

><p>Nat opened the trunk and hauled out her suitcase, even though she'd gone from the bad part of the city to the old haunt where it was clean and pleasant, she could tell it wouldn't be long till her parents would work out where she was, they'd know she was in the city, and it made her tense to think that they'd soon be breathing down her neck.<p>

'My car.' She growled to herself, once more reinforcing the reason why it had gone on this way for all these years. It was her car, and she had ducked and dodged her family and every law enforcement right across the country, she wasn't going to give up her car.

She shut the boot and hauled the suitcase up from the secure car park to the stairs, in a place like this she had expected a lift.

Nevertheless she lumbered up the stairwell to the main foyer and up to the stairs to the apartments.

Four floors up and she reached her new apartment, swiping the security card she entered the pin that the manager had given her and opened the door, she'd _need_ to change that pin number.

She picked her suitcase up and stepped in.

The apartment was spacious, with hideous beige couches and Nat rose an eyebrow as she shut the door, fully furnished as it was the couches were _asking_ to be covered in things, so she put her suitcase down on the coffee table and opened it.

'Jacket, jacket, shirt, shirt, skirt, mini-skirt...' She considered the skirt. 'What _was_ I thinking?' She threw it onto the other couch and continued emptying her suitcase.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Yes Negaduck decided to change the channel again, his evilness seriously knows no bounds.


	11. Left Overs

Chapter 11

**Left-Overs.**

Gosalyn woke up to her empty stomach and clambered out of bed as she looked to her alarm clock.

9pm.

She frowned as she noticed that it was just her and the silent house once more.

She walked quietly to the light switch and flicked it on, she didn't bother to wait for the light to turn on, she just headed into the dark hallway and down the stairs with the light from her room illuminating her way.

She walked into the kitchen and switched the light on.

Greeting her for dinner tonight was a note left on the table by Negaduck. Short and to the point. "Dinner's in the fridge." She put the note back down on the table and headed over to the fridge, for all of his badness he at least went to the effort to keep her fed.

She opened the fridge and scanned through the contents, pizza boxes were stacked on top of each other, there were dirty dishes with random foods on them, Gosalyn pulled out some of the cans of soft drink and bottles of sauces from the bottom shelf, it was the spot where her dinner went, behind things that Launchpad wouldn't forage through but certain to be discovered by her and eaten, she smiled, this unspoken ritual made her able to call them a "Family".

She pulled out the container and repacked the shelf, she shut the fridge door and took the lid off of the container, _goulash,_ she smiled, Negaduck had his moments of being quite fatherly, the goulash was full of vegetables and Gosalyn put the lid back on as she walked over to the microwave, he cared and she felt it at times like these.

There was a knock on the front door and Gosalyn listened, that Morse-code knock was the Friendly Four, she shut the microwave door and headed to the front door, opening it up and smiling as she stepped aside for the trench-coated four to march in and fill the entrance.

Gosalyn shut the door and turned to them. 'Hi guys.'

They all smiled at her warmly and one rushed over to her and hugged her. 'Oh Gos! Are you alright! We've all been so worried about you!'

Gosalyn smiled and hugged back. 'I'm alright, Bushroot.' She said calmly.

'Has he hurt you?' Megavolt asked seriously.

Gosalyn looked to Megavolt. 'No.' She said. 'I told you, he'd _never_ hurt me like he hurts everyone else.'

Megavolt shook his head and looked around to the others. 'Gosalyn... We're here to save you before he gets the chance to.'

Gosalyn frowned. 'That didn't work the last time.' Gosalyn said calmly. 'I know he's bad, but he's not to me.'

'Hurt comes in many different forms, Gos.' Bushroot said to her. 'And being around him and his evil _could_ hurt you.'

'He's not that bad.'

'Gosalyn... he's _killing_ people out there on the streets!'

'I know.' She said quietly. 'But I love him.'

'Gosalyn, you're not a daughter to him, you're a captive!'

She shook her head. 'No... he loves me, I know he does... I'm staying.'

'Gos...'

'If I leave then he'll only get hurt and he'll take it out on more people.'

'Gosalyn... are you sure you know what you're doing?'

'Yes.' She said nodding.

'Well if you're sure, Gos… you know that if you need anything we're only a call away.'

Gosalyn nodded. 'Yes, I know. You guys should probably get going, Dad could be back at any moment.'

They frowned but obliged to leave, each of them hugging her as they filed out of the door.

Gosalyn shut the door and sighed quietly to herself, she _was_ doing the right thing, if he were to change at all it would be if she stayed.

Gosalyn walked up the stairs heading to her room, they may have left her here alone but she never felt threatened or scared when everyone was gone, she was protected by Negaduck's evil and the four's good, seeing them all alive and well made her feel happy, this world looked after them all in strange ways.

She shut her bedroom door and headed over to the desk, switching on the lamp she smiled and decided she'd get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>Negaduck took a few gulps of his coffee as Gosalyn entered the kitchen for breakfast. 'Good morning Dad.' He mentally groaned at her irritatingly sweet and happy voice.<p>

She didn't wait for a response as she skipped over to the refrigerator and opened the door.

He gazed at her for a moment. 'Didn't want your dinner, huh?'

She froze, looking like some life-size figurine for a moment and she turned to look at him. 'I forgot that I left it in the microwave.'

He rose an eyebrow, she was up to something again, but it made his feathers prickle and that meant only _one_ thing with this brat. He stood and stalked over to her.

Her face paled and she backed into the fridge-shelves.

'You _forgot_ it?' He glared at her. 'Now how could you have forgotten that you'd put it in the microwave _unless...'_

She closed her eyes, unable to bring herself to look at him.

'Well... you tell me, Gosalyn, what _did_ you do last night to make you forget your dinner?'

'D-dad.'

'Let's see... the _last_ time you did that was...' He paused for effect. 'That time when I caught you holding a meeting with the Friendly Four.'

'Dad, I...'

He glared at her and leant forward, cupping her beak in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. 'What'd they want _this_ time?' He growled at her.

'They wanted to take me away from you.' She said quietly.

'Again... well, you're still here.' He said letting her beak go and straightening. 'I guess it wasn't all fun and games with them either, huh?'

'No, they're great!' She looked up at him. 'But...' She stepped forwards hugging him despite knowing he was already upset with her. 'You're my Dad. I couldn't _leave_ you.'

'You did before.'

'You were gone... you'd disappeared to some other universe and the portal vanished... they took me in, not away.'

'You left me, Gosloid.' He said slipping out of the hug. 'You left me for Darkwing.'

She frowned. 'He was in trouble, I got the four to help him. I was just _there_ when you fought him.'

'You're _always_ "just there"!' He growled at her clenching his fists at his sides in anger. 'How much do you think that excuse covers?'

'I'm here.' She said quietly. 'Because I love you.' He glared at her and she slipped out of the fridge. 'If you want me to leave, Dad. Just say so.'

He snorted in amusement. 'I took you back didn't I? I went and dealt with Farnsworth for you, didn't I?'

'And I'm still here.'

'Yeah, well...'

'I'm sorry I forgot about my dinner, Dad.'

He folded his arms. 'Bet you're hungry _now,_ aren't you?' She nodded. 'Well tough!' He snapped at her. 'You eat what I give you or you starve, get to school! It'll give you _something_ to learn from!' He pointed to the door and Gosalyn disappeared quickly, knowing better than to test his temper any further than it had been already.

He scowled and slammed the fridge door shut, after a moment he turned and went back to the table, he picked up his coffee and smirked, he'd won her over.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn rushed out the front door and down to the road as fast as her feet could take her, tears were starting to pool in her eyes and she didn't stop for Tank and Honker as she kept running.<p>

'Gos?'

She shook her head and just forced herself on, the only time he really was upset with her was when the Friendly Four came around, but they were her friends, why couldn't she have any friends? Well she had Tank, but…

She stopped at the intersection and looked around, taking deep breaths, her feet were hurting. She frowned and bent down, untying her shoelaces and slipping her feet out of her shoes, she picked her shoes up and looked around the intersection.

'Gos!' Tank gasped as he managed to catch up with her at the intersection, slightly out of breath he stopped and gazed at her. 'What's wrong?'

Gosalyn frowned at him. 'Oh Tank!' She hugged him. 'He's really upset with me this time!'

'Why? What happened?'

She sniffed and let him go. 'The Four showed up last night.'

'Did he-'

'No, he didn't catch them there again, he found out this morning… or whenever he showed up last night.'

'Did he hurt you?'

'No…'

'Well what did he do?'

Gosalyn shook her head, no words could describe how she knew he was upset with her. 'Let's get to school.' She said quietly, forcing herself to stop crying, to try and let herself learn the lesson he had told her to.

Tank looked down at her white socks. 'Are you sure?' He asked looking up at her. 'I mean, between Negaduck and Principle Farnsworth-'

'Tank, are you suggesting we take the day _off_?'

He blinked, and frowned. 'I guess not.'

Gosalyn smiled. 'Thanks for the thought, Tank, but I couldn't stand to take the day off for _anything_.' She looked around the intersection again and walked across the road.

She couldn't take the day off, not when Negaduck had _told_ her to go to school, not when he was upset with her, not when he expected her to just suddenly get up and leave, no, she had to go to school and go home to Avian Way quickly afterwards, any delays or detours wouldn't help her get rid of Negaduck's bad mood.


	12. Space

A/n: A short little chapter, cos you've been waiting for it and I'm stuck getting the rest out at the moment... named space because that's what everyone needs right now.

**Chapter 12**

**= Space =**

Nat parked her car outside the bank and headed inside with the empty potato sack and her revolver ready for her new _withdrawal_ from the city's banks.

* * *

><p>Negaduck heard the sirens wailing on the other side of the city and rolled his eyes, why bother putting the siren on at all? It was obvious that someone in the city was going to be doing something illegal at one point or another, putting the siren on to speed to the scene of a crime was really just to prove that they were doing their job to the <em>rest<em> of the city.

He turned back to the thug who he had pinned to the alleyway wall. 'I warned you.' He growled as he glared into the thug's eyes. 'I told you if you tried anything stupid that you wouldn't live long, I say you weren't listening.'

'Ne... Ne...' The thug said gasping for air and struggled with Negaduck's choke-hold on his throat. 'Negs... There was nothing I could do...' He struggled for more air. 'They just took over... it wasn't my fault, they got to everyone... they used your kid to prove that you were gone...'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'How?'

'Before I tell you... can you put me down?'

Negaduck looked at him for a moment and slowly let him down. 'Try anything and you'll be sorry!' He warned before letting him go properly.

'Th-thanks.'

'So how'd they take over?'

'Like I said, they used your kid to prove that you were gone and that you weren't coming back.'

Negaduck gazed at him. 'So they _forced_ her to live with them.'

'Yeah, I got to tell ya, Negs, life under the Four's rules is _not_ fair for guys like you and me.'

Negaduck narrowed his eyes, internally angry at being put into the same group with this thug, _he_ thought of himself as public enemy Number One and this thug didn't make the list at all, but then again, this being the Negaverse a large majority of citizens were nearly on the list, and he was talking to one of the more _informed_ citizens. 'Tell me Eddie, are the _others_ just as unhappy with the Four?'

'Sure they are, boss.' Eddie said. 'They can't get much done with the Four watching them.'

'Well, send them word, those who want to get rid of the Four meet me at the warehouse at 9. I've got a plan.'

'Right Boss.' Eddie said and he slipped away from the wall and rushed out of the alleyway.

Negaduck smirked to himself, his plan was perfect.

* * *

><p>'Hey, Gosalyn! What was with the whole tears thing this morning?' Gosalyn looked around to the sneering voice of Honker. 'Did you do something <em>nice<em> again?'

Gosalyn frowned and shook her head, this was the only time her nature was tried the most, trying to keep herself calm and patient while it was just _her_ fending off the more hurtful words of the children in her class.

Honkers group laughed loudly and one of them stepped up to her and gave her a rough shove backwards into another of the gang.

'I wouldn't mess with her if I were you guys.' One of the bystanders commented.

'Why not?' Honker asked as he and several of the group turned to glare at the young owl. 'You gonna make us?'

'No, but Negaduck will.'

They hesitated glancing to Gosalyn and then back to the owl, Honker straightened. 'Yeah right, Negaduck wouldn't care less-'

'Didn't you hear what happened to Farnsworth yesterday?'

Honker's self confident smile faded. 'Yeah...'

'And don't you guys know that you're messing with his daughter here, he'll be here in a flash if he finds out about this.'

The group looked around at each other and they all shrugged.

'She's lucky that he decided to take her in!' Honker scoffed and led the way past Gosalyn to the back of the classroom.

Gosalyn watched them go and looked back to the boy. 'Thank you.'

He shrugged. 'I want to make it to 16 _without_ seeing people getting killed.' He said and turned, heading to a seat at the front of the classroom.

Gosalyn frowned, harsh reality swam in her mind, she wished that _she_ was so lucky to not have seen people murdered.

She shook her head, forcing herself to let those thoughts go, it was only a short while now till class started, she walked quietly to her seat at the front, what was keeping their teacher?

After a moment the classroom door opened and in walked Mr Jakeson looking particularly exhausted. 'Settle down class, and take your seats.' He said as he walked over to his desk and dropped a large pile of paper down on it. 'It's time for a test!'

Gosalyn waited as the test was dropped onto her desk. 'You can being as soon as you get it.' Gosalyn picked up her pencil and wrote in her name at the top, just another day.


	13. Reliance

_A/n: When you know someone well enough you know what'll upset them and what'll make them happy. - To steal a few words from someone._

**Chapter 13**

**Reliance**

Gosalyn opened the door to the house and walked in, looking around as she listened intently, there wasn't a sight or sound of Negaduck, she shut the front door and headed up the stairs. 'I guess he's working late again.' She said as she opened the door to her room and stepped in.

Gosalyn put her schoolbag down beside her bed and pulled out her homework-book, once again it gave her the chance to study.

* * *

><p>Negaduck looked around at the large group of crooks, everyone waited for Negaduck to tell the his plan.<p>

'This the lot, Eddie?' Negaduck asked looking to the thug.

Eddie nodded. 'Yeah, Boss, no one else has the nerve to stand up to the Four.'

Negaduck scoffed, well they'd just need to be squashed out later, no big deal.

'So, you lot ready to take on the Four?'

Everyone nodded silently.

'Alright.' Negaduck said rubbing his hands together gleefully, this was certainly going a lot smoother than he had expected.

'Negaduck.' One asked.

Negaduck looked around. 'What?'

'Did you set it up with Gnat for her to be keeping The Four busy right now?'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow, coincidence as it was... 'Gnat and I don't _need_ to set anything up.' He said calmly. 'We're two of a kind.' He turned his attention to Launchpad. 'The map.'

As Launchpad pulled the map out Negaduck took a moment to think over what he had actually just said, they did run on very similar paths, both able to branch out now and then into different areas.

He smiled as he started telling the others his plan to take the city from the four.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn frowned as her stomach grumbled, she hadn't eaten anything all day and she was starving now.<p>

She walked over to her cupboard and opened it, she knelt down and fumbled in the darkened corner for the small Quackerware container.

She found it and pulled it out, unwrapping the old cloth from around the container she proceeded to open it and pull out a chocolate bar.

She didn't like the idea of eating junk-food for dinner, but Negaduck wouldn't like it if she made herself something after this morning's argument.

She closed the container and wrapped it back up, sliding it back into its place in the cupboard, she'd taken to keeping them for the sake of it, giving her lunch money to the people who demanded it she always had the need to eat something extra without anyone knowing.

She stood and closed the door to the cupboard, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed from the door, her books were scattered around her and as she chewed on the chocolate bar she picked up her history book and started reading it again, Marco Polo.

* * *

><p>Negaduck stretched as he hopped off of the blue chair, it wasn't that late but he'd been busy today and was ready to get a good nights sleep.<p>

He looked around for a second, there was no light on downstairs, just a glimmer of light coming down the stairs, he made his way slowly to the landing, Gosalyn was still awake?

He rose an eyebrow and opened the door, looking around the room he saw her fast asleep on a book on the floor.

He shook his head and walked over.

This was the messiest she'd ever been, books were scattered around her all open to random pages and she'd fallen to sleep on top of one, having been writing an essay of sorts.

He picked up the pages that had been written on and glanced them over, accurate and detailed.

He looked back down to Gosalyn and gave her a nudge with his leg.

She stirred slightly and just curled up more intently.

He rolled his eyes and bent down. 'Hey kid?'

She mumbled incoherently in response.

'You been studying again?'

She mumbled again and he rose an eyebrow.

'What've I told you about _studying?'_ He growled.

She finally blinked awake and looked around to him, then around to her books and frowned. 'Um, "welcome home, Dad"?'

He straightened and smirked in response. 'Yeah, whatever kid... I take it this is something important?' He said waving it at her.

'History.' She mumbled. 'It's just a project for history.'

He folded his arms and shook his head.

'Please, Dad.' She stood and looked at him. 'I don't want to fail history.'

He gazed at her for a moment then looked back to the papers. 'Why not? History's not all _that_ useful.'

Gosalyn frowned and looked away. 'They're relying on me.' She muttered.

'Huh?'

Gosalyn looked to him. 'Dad, the others are counting on me.'

'"Using you" more like.' He said looking through the paperwork. 'If this is _your_ share of the work, what's theirs?'

Gosalyn frowned and gave a slight shrug. 'They put it all together.'

He shook his head. 'Come off it! You can talk back to your teacher but not to your _classmates_?' He took the bundle in both hands and ripped it in two.

Gosalyn stepped backwards visibly making an effort not to be bothered that her hard work had just been ruined.

Negaduck threw the two bundles in opposite directions. 'Would you get a back-bone already!' He snapped, he stepped forwards and gave her a stern point. 'You know... I got my hopes up that you'd gotten _some_ sort of backbone when I got that call about you from your school the other day! _Clearly_ I was mistaken! You're _never_ gonna get one! You're as pitiful and worthless _now_ as back when I _first_ took you in!' Gosalyn didn't react, which made him even more angry. 'I shoulda just left you with The Four!'

Gosalyn blinked, a lone tear dripped from her eye and Negaduck saw her visibly clench her teeth, biting back on a reaction.

He snorted in annoyance and spun on his heel. 'You're _never_ gonna change!' He headed to the door.

'I love you, Dad.' She said quietly.

He froze and screwed up his face in anger, clenching his teeth he spun around on his heel to glare murder at her.

She hadn't even bothered to register the response he had to the words, she'd just walked over to the lamp on the desk and switched it off.

He stood there in the doorway watching the barely visible figure climb into bed, not bothering to get changed, not bothering to brush her teeth, just straight into bed and back to sleep.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see her outline clearer, contentedly getting comfortable in the bed with a smile on her face, he turned on his heel and slammed the door shut.

After all _that_ the only thing she had to say to him was "I love you"? He scowled and headed to his room, switching the light on and shutting the door, what kind of response was _that?_

Annoyed and confused he took his cape off and decided to just get the sleep he'd come home to get.

* * *

><p>Nat smirked to herself as she looked through the morning's paper, there was a brief mention of her crime spree yesterday but for the most part it was Negaduck who took up the majority of the paper, a crime-wave and chainsawings.<p>

She relaxed and sipped at her coffee, it was always good to be in a city where there was a criminal considered as worse than her, even during his more quiet days he was considered as the only news worth talking about, a page of the classifieds, a small page of financials, and a smaller page of sports filled the rest of the paper.

This was the cover she wanted on her crimes, the less noise she made the less people noticed where she was.

'He's certainly got these people _worried.'_ She commented as she read through the articles. 'Just how I like my cities, preoccupied.' She pulled out her pistol and checked the ammo in it, after yesterday she was running a little short on ammunition for it.

'Good thing I've still got got my favourite one full.'

She'd gotten the pistol when she'd first started out, but after a few weeks she'd gotten hold of the revolver and it had barely left her since.

'I wonder where you get ammo in this city...'

* * *

><p>Gosalyn felt nervous as they broke off into their project groups and Honker turned to her.<p>

'So... where's the information?'

Gosalyn rose her eyebrow and looked to him. 'Do it yourself, Honker.'

'What?' He stared at her for a moment and folded his arms moodily. 'Was it too hard for you?'

'I figured that since _you_ are just as capable of getting "A's" _you_ might as well do the work for a change.'

Silence fell over the group and those within earshot turned to stare.

'We decided that you would get the information-'

'Well I decided not to.' She said folding her arms and looking away.

'Yeah right, you'd never turn down an opportunity to study.'

'I did study.' She said calmly. 'But I didn't do the work.'

'Why not!'

'Because that's what we're supposed to be doing _now.'_

'Is everything okay here?'

'Gosalyn's not helping, Mr Jakeson!' Honker complained quickly.

'Gosalyn?'

'I'm sick of doing all the work.' Gosalyn said calmly, leaning back in her chair. 'Since Honker's _obviously_ just as capable of doing the study too I think he should do it.'

'Gosalyn... This is a group project.'

Gosalyn gazed at him. 'I don't work well in groups.'

'Are... are you feeling okay Gosalyn?'

Gosalyn slowly rose her eyebrow. 'Dad and I talked about it last night, and you know something... he's _right..._ I _am_ being used.'

'Gosalyn...'

She took a deep breath and gazed at her teacher. 'Every time we split up into these "group projects" I end up doing all of the work... and that's not fair!'

'Gosalyn...' Mr Jakeson looked around the room. 'Detention, at lunch.'

'Fine with me.' Gosalyn said bluntly.

He shook his head. 'Alright you lot, you better get to work you're falling behind.' He walked away and Honker turned to glare at Gosalyn.

'You better-'

'Better what?' Gosalyn asked looking to him. 'Oh and I brought you a book.' She pulled it out of her bag and dumped it down in front of him. 'The information's in _that_ one, do your _own_ work.'

Gosalyn folded her arms and stared out of the window ignoring the rest of what Honker was saying to her, standing up for herself wasn't that hard, it was just words after all.

* * *

><p>Negaduck picked up the phone. 'What!'<p>

'Er... Mr Mallard... this is Katie calling from St Canard-'

'What's Gosalyn done now?'

'She's refusing to co-operate in classroom activities.'

'Big deal, ring me if she _kills_ someone!' He slammed the phone down and found himself smiling, last night _had_ actually gotten something out of her.

'About time we had some results.'

* * *

><p>'He yelled at you for studying huh?' Honker sneered at her.<p>

'Yes.' Gosalyn said calmly. 'And when I told him that you were the one who put me in charge of the information-'

'You told him I-'

'I didn't mention your name.' She said calmly. 'Because I knew he'd deal with you the same way he did with Principle Farnsworth the other day.' Gosalyn frowned and looked to Tank. 'That wasn't at all pleasant to stand there and watch, I personally think he should've been nicer to her and just killed her with his chainsaw instead, it wouldn't have been so horrible.'

Tank frowned. 'Well I guess that was the point, you know, not being nice to her, making sure she'd regret it and all.'

Gosalyn shook her head. 'I would rather not involve him in my problems from now on if I can help it... he's very harsh on people.' Gosalyn looked to Honker. 'Sorry, you were saying Honker?'

'Cut the act Gosalyn, it's _not_ very believable.'

'What act? I genuinely _don't_ want to get my Dad upset, and he gets upset with me when I study, so I've decided _not_ to study if I can help it... if you have a problem with that, Honker, take it up with Negaduck yourself... I don't think it's a good idea, but "I" am not going to be doing all the work ever again.'

Honker scowled. 'Geesh, you really _are_ too nice for your own good.' He turned and walked away.

Gosalyn picked up her milk and took a sip of it.

'By the way, Gos... why are you in a _blue_ dress?'

Gosalyn smiled and put her milk down. 'Dad bought it for me a while ago, I felt like wearing it for once.'

Tank smiled and nodded. 'Well... you look nice.'

'Thank you, Tank.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck found himself waiting outside the school, drumming his fingers on the handlebar as he waited impatiently for the bell to ring.<p>

Not only was he early, he was being stared at by several of the parents.

'What!' He snapped as a few of them looked at him again.

They jumped and looked away again, the bell rang and out came a number of the more eager to leave students.

'Where _is_ that kid?' He grumbled to himself as he continued to wait.

* * *

><p>'Gosalyn, a word.'<p>

Gosalyn pulled back and waited for the rest of the class to leave it was time for her to be told off obviously.

* * *

><p>Negaduck took his helmet off and threw it into the side-car, no doubt about it, she was being held back for whatever it was that she'd done today.<p>

'Not today.' He growled as he put his hat on and headed into the school building to collect his ward.

* * *

><p>'And another thing Gosalyn!'<p>

Gosalyn shook her head. 'I'm sorry sir, but I _haven't_ got time to for this.' She said heading for the door.

'Gosalyn don't you dare walk away-'

'Don't I what?' Gosalyn asked turning to him, her eyes going wide in surprise.

He hesitated before continuing. 'Dare walk away when someone is speaking to you.'

Gosalyn took a deep breath. 'I think that there was something else you were going to say.' She said calmly. 'Walk away from _you,_ perhaps?'

'Gosalyn, there are _certain_ people you shouldn't walk away from, one of them is someone who is in authority to you.'

Gosalyn shook her head.

'Which isn't you.' Both Gosalyn and Mr Jakeson looked around to the door where Negaduck stood. 'You got a problem buddy?' He said walking in and up to Mr Jakeson.

'Problem... no.' Mr Jakeson said. 'I'm doing my job.'

'Is it suppose to involve getting yourself killed?'

'Um... not in the initial description, no.'

Negaduck smiled. 'You're taking on too much to handle here.'

'I know.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Still gotta do it huh?'

Mr Jakeson shrugged and nodded. 'I have to try.'

Negaduck looked to Gosalyn. 'Give us a moment kid.'

Gosalyn nodded and turned, leaving the room quickly, some strange conversation perhaps? Something about her that he didn't want her to hear. She stopped in the hallway, listen in? Or leave?

* * *

><p>Negaduck turned back to the teacher. 'Liam, right?'<p>

'How did-'

He rolled his eyes. 'I know these things.' He walked around to the teachers desk and leant on it. 'I'm only gonna give you one warning, lay off of Gosalyn.'

'Well normally-'

'I mean it.' Negaduck growled. 'I'm _finally_ getting somewhere with her, I don't want you ruining it.'

'Getting somewhere?'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Lay off of her, you got it?'

Liam nodded.

'Good.' He said and turned, heading out.

Gosalyn was waiting by the Troublemaker.

He smiled as he reached her.

'Tell me you didn't hurt him dad.'

He gazed at her for a moment. 'I didn't...' He rose an eyebrow. 'Seriously, look...' He held out his arms showing her more of his jacket. 'Not a _single_ drop of blood on me.' He chuckled and ruffled her hair. 'You worry about people too much, kid.' He pulled her helmet out of the compartment and handed it to her. 'Let them look after themselves.'


	14. All Or Nothing

_A/n: WARNING_ This is a very mature chapter... If you don't think that the chainsawing's previous to this were mature, then er... Nat and Negs... um... well... they take this quite far, _that_ far... you know... um... geesh I such at warnings... this is the reason why the entire story is M.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**All Or Nothing**

Nat shook her head as she pressed the accelerator harder, this wasn't how she'd intended to spend _another_ day, this was her third high speed chase through the streets of St Canard, she had four police cars following her today and they were being annoyingly persistent. 'Oh come on!' She turned a corner sharply and turned left on the next street as well, not losing them, 'Maybe I'll lose them down town.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck waited patiently, the rocket launcher on his shoulder at the ready, the sirens were growing louder.<p>

Sure enough the red Ferrari sped around the corner and down the street past Negaduck, he rose an eyebrow in amusement but readied the launcher instead, and as the police cars turned on the street he fired.

* * *

><p>Nat breathed a sigh of relief seeing the giant fireball in the review mirror.<p>

'Thanks Negs.' She gazed at the fuel gage and frowned. 'Great, now we're on empty!'

She shook her head as she pulled the car over and hopped out.

* * *

><p>Negaduck smiled as he lowered the rocket launcher and watched the flames for a moment, he dropped the gun down onto the pavement and pulled out his shogun, a large crowd of gawkers had shown up, in any universe, no one could resist the chance to stare at things like this.<p>

He cocked his shotgun and fired at the few of the onlookers.

Everything went according to plan, the crooks he'd hired helped keep the large crowd from running away and Negaduck cocked the gun again, looking around as the empty bullet casings clattered to the ground at his feet.

He loaded another set of bullets into the chamber, glaring around at the crowd as he snapped the gun shut and cocked the primer again.

He aimed at a random crowd member and fired the shotgun. 'Any questions?' He growled as he glared around at everyone.

Everyone shook their heads and he gave a nod that encouraged them all to keep it that way lest they be next. 'Good.' He said as he loaded the gun again.

* * *

><p>Nat watched from the alleyway, her heart leaping with an unexpected thrill at how he was able to keep everyone obedient and scared even as he <em>reloaded<em> his shotgun, she leant against the wall with her eyes fixed on the most dangerous man in the Negaverse.

She cocked her head completely captivated by him, he was pacing around as he growled out a threat to everyone who was in the crowd, addressing them all as his _subjects._

She breathed deeply and let it out in a quiet sigh, he was so amazing... she shivered, she'd never been this way before, it was always _her_ that had drawn in the bad boys, Negaduck was one guy who never looked at anyone, she'd seen him lose all his self-control, he only lost his self-control when it came to his anger and then his chainsaw.

She continued to stand in the shadows, listening to his growl of confidence and his authority that came with another random shot of the gun, Nat trembled, he was so good with it!

She took a few deep breaths, the longer she stood watching him the worse it was getting, she was forcing herself not to run to him. _Not_ in front of everyone... she waited, trembling with barely controlled desires.

As far as she knew no one dared try their luck with pursing Negaduck for anything, especially what _she_ needed from him, but then again, he was the one who'd decided to trap her in this situation, the least she would let him keep her by him for was this, it was _his_ fault anyway, the crowd dispersed and Nat waited a moment or two.

He was looking around as everyone vanished, holding that shotgun, determined and dangerous.

Nat trembled again. 'Oh Negs.' She breathed, she stepped out of the shadows.

Negaduck gave her a glance and continued to look about.

She rushed over to him unable to stop herself any longer, she grabbed his arm and he looked to her confused and annoyed.

She stepped up to him and kissed him, letting all of the suppression go.

He blinked a few times and pulled back raising an eyebrow. 'What?' He asked.

She breathed heavily for a moment then took the barrel of the shotgun and moved it out of her way, she stepped up to him, letting the gun go she kissed him passionately, desperate for some reaction from him.

He took her waist and kissed back, relief flooded through her and she broke the kiss.

'Nat?' She looked at him and he smirked. 'What's gotten to you?'

She ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. 'You and your damn shotgun.'

He chuckled and looked her over. 'Really? That's it?'

'You're just _so_ good with it.' She paused. 'Or should I say _bad_?'

His eyes flashed gleefully and she kissed him again.

He gripped her waist tightly and they swayed a little.

'Time and place, Nat. ' He whispered, looking around again. She buried her face into his chest and he smiled. 'Or-' He stopped abruptly and stepped away.

Nat looked to who he was looking at, Megavolt had shown up, Negaduck stepped in front of Nat, blocking her from Megavolt and cocked the shotgun again.

_'Problem,_ Sparky?'

Megavolt glared at him. 'Don't-'

Negaduck rolled his eyes and pointed the gun at Megavolt. 'This is _my_ universe and I'm going to take it back from you and your merry band of losers!'

'Not if we have anything to say about it!' Megavolt flung out his arms and the shotgun fired. Both Negaduck and Nat jumped out of the way of the electricity and Megavolt vanished quickly through an alleyway.

'Idiot!' Negaduck snapped glaring after the rat.

Nat wondered for a moment if Megavolt had been hit or if he had just decided to retreat, her eyes went back to Negaduck as he looked at her too, he smiled and lowered the shotgun.

She smiled and stepped forwards shaking her head. 'Where were we?'

He looked at her with his eyes full of lust and jumped forward locking his arms around her and kissing her fiercely.

Her hands went back to his shoulders and she rose an eyebrow giving him a flirtatious smile as she asked. 'So?'

'About bloody time.' He said in a low growl.

'What can I say but "I'm a Mashinda, I'm not easy"?'

'My shotgun says otherwise.' He teased.

'Only when _you're_ using it.' She whispered.

He smirked and let her go. 'Come off it, Nat, I'm busy...'

'It's just you and me here.'

He looked at her, _fact,_ he grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow him. 'Fine!'

She obeyed, desperate for release, desperate for him... she'd _never_ live this down... but really this duck was the only one, the ruler of the Negaverse.

He led the way up a fire escape and up to the roof of one of the run-down apartment blocks.

Nat thought about it, now had she _not_ been the woman she was this less than extravagant trip to the NegaQuack would've turned her off, but she preferred it.

Every other boyfriend had been so romantic, even the _slob_ that had been her last one, all were intent to woo her, treating her to romantic three course meals, champagne... not Negaduck, she was actually grateful for it, the whole rose petals all over the floor was sickening to her, quite a turn off... She smiled, he was just what she wanted, not that she would _ever_ tell him that!

* * *

><p>They arrived at The Tower and silently hopped out of the NegaQuack. Nat looked around, she loved the state of The Tower, torture devices about the place, deep cracks forming in the walls, and a view of the dark city that cast a blood red light in to make the shadows darker and the whole place <em>drip<em> with evil, she liked it.

Negaduck stepped around the NegaQuack, breathing in the evil for a moment and grabbed Nat's waist, pulling her to him and kissing her furiously again.

Nat closed her eyes, he was so dominating, egotistical, aggressive, she put her arms around his neck, he was perfect.

He forced her up against the NegaQuack and ran his hands down her waist, he paused. 'You know, when I chased you through town all those weeks ago I had _no_ idea we'd end up here like _this._'

She rolled her eyes. 'Like what?'

He smirked. 'You really _need_ this, don't you?'

She scowled and looked away, even behind her mask she knew he could see the blush, he laughed loudly.

'You know what...' She clenched her teeth, biting back on all of the lust. 'Forget it!' She pushed him away and walked off. 'I'm over it!'

As she had predicted Negaduck practically _tackled_ her in response and she suddenly found herself pinned to a stretcher table underneath him.

He glared down at her for a long moment and smiled letting her hands go. 'Touche...'

'Pretend as much as you like, Negs_,_ I've already seen it in your eyes.' She took his hand and their fingers interlaced. 'You want me too.'

He looked away and was silent for a long moment before he looked back to her, curiosity filled his eyes and he reached for the back of Nat's head.

'Whoa!' She let his hand go and forced his other hand away before he could undo the knots tying her mask down. 'What are you, _crazy?_'

He cocked his head. 'What's the big deal? Like I'm going to tell someone who you are?'

'That's not the _point_ Negs, and you know it... I mean...' She sat up and glared at him 'Would you let me take _yours_ off?' She asked trying to get him to understand.

He frowned.

'Well?'

He looked at her intently for a long moment and reached for the back of his head, Nat stared in amazement as he undid his mask and removed it.

He was silent for a long moment and Nat forced herself to break out of the surprise and reach for her own.

It was the biggest commitment anyone could make... and boy Negaduck was offering her a lot... Offering? She slipped her mask off, this was no _offer,_ it was complete, there were only two options, one was this, the other was death.

He smiled and leaning in he asked. 'Something _wrong,_ Nat?'

'You... caught me by surprise.'

'Well, the whole world _thinks_ we're together...' He took her waist and kissed her.

Nat closed her eyes. _Mmm_ She lay back and he got on top of her again.

'We might as well give a _convincing_ performance.' He finished.

She nodded. 'What a good idea.'

'I have a number of those.'

She smiled. 'Unlike your stupid ideas that fill up the other 95 percent of the time.'

He chuckled. 'I _left_ myself open for that.'

'Yeah...' She frowned. 'It's no fun when people do that.'

Their eyes met and their hands parted.

'Negs...'

He kissed her as his hands went to her hips. 'Drake.' He breathed.

'What?'

'My name...' He propped himself up and looked down into her eyes. 'Is Drake.'

She smiled. 'Drake...' She slid her hands up his chest, undoing the buttons on his jacket and tugging him down into a kiss. 'I like it.'

'Really?'

'It's so... _unlike_ you.'

'I chose to change my name, not for the security, but for the fear Negaduck invokes.'

'I agree, "Drake" isn't a very threatening name... then again neither is Natalie and I've done well with it.'

'Wait a second...' He looked at her in surprise. 'You mean to tell me that you just _abbreviated_ your name?'

'Well yeah, everyone just _assumes_ that there's a "G" in front of it...'

'Your mosquito references don't help.' He muttered.

'True, but I like them.' Nat said with a smile.

'Natalie...' He said trying the name out. 'Is a _hideous_ name.' He finished.

'I know.' She said bluntly.

'It's so...'

'Sweet?' She offered

'Yeah.' He scowled.

'I know, I hate it too.'

'So you're biting back at your parents for giving it to you?'

'Spiting them by doing things that the family would _never_ do, and _never_ approve of.' She said smiling.

'I like it, first grade annoyance to me... but hey, it's wound up not _so_ bad.'

'Now that you're having fun...' She said casually.

'Baby, I haven't even _started.'_ He smiled.

She smirked 'So? What's the delay? You waiting for some kind of _mush_ from me?'

He scowled. 'Most women go in for that sort of thing.'

'Not me.' She said calmly. 'Negs, come off it, take a look around and tell me you honestly _don't_ know that I'm _not_ one of _those_ people.'

He glanced around the darkened Tower and then back down at her, as a smile crossed his face. 'You're a very rare sort, Mashinda.'

'Likewise Drake.'

He smiled contentedly and kissed her. 'Well I was thinking of having a bit of _different_ fun tonight, but-'

'Who says that you can't still have it?' She said giving him an evil and very suggestive look.

He chuckled evilly. 'Why Nat... I had no idea.'

'Oh I like to shake things up now and then.'

He kissed her and she closed her eyes, it was a whole new experience, was it Negaduck kissing her? The kiss was so full of affection, sweet and- she shook her head. 'What the hell, Negs?' She glared at him.

He laughed. 'You're not the only one.' He whispered.


	15. Quick change

**Chapter 15**

**Quick Change**

Megavolt met up with the others and explained the horrible truth, Negaduck had taken control of St Canard again.

The short time that they'd managed to keep it from him was a sign that they had a chance, they stood a chance at beating him.

'But first, I think we should find ourselves a new place to stay, our hideout isn't safe any more.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck smirked to himself, everything was going to plan, the city was his again and The Four had abandoned ship and run for cover, just as planned... everything nice and smooth, taking out those few working police-cars had been the turning point, having given the citizens his warning they'd quickly scrambled to appease him, agreeing to his demands for power.<p>

He turned from his view of the city to gaze at Launchpad. 'What're you staring at?' He snapped.

Launchpad shrugged. 'You're looking a bit looser than normal boss.'

'Looser?' Negaduck rose an eyebrow and a smile coming to his face very quickly. 'What's it to you?'

'I haven't seen you like this before, boss.'

Negaduck chuckled. 'You haven't seen me with a _girlfriend.'_

'You two've been together for weeks and you _haven't_ been like this yet.'

Negaduck took a moment to curse the stupidity of his right-hand thug, how much more detail did he have to go to till Launchpad picked up what he was eluding to? 'Well...' Negaduck adjusted his cape calmly. 'We've become _official.'  
><em>'You've been official since you started out.'

Negaduck smirked again. 'Not to each other.' He headed for the door. 'Anyway, I'm gonna go check up on things, don't wait up for me.'

'Right boss.' Launchpad replied still confused.

* * *

><p>The door banged open and Nat looked around reaching for her revolver, but froze upon seeing the man she had been running from for years, she stood up from the couch and gazed at him.<p>

She hadn't seen him for years now and yet she _still_ knew who he was immediately.

'Hello, Nat.' He said calmly.

She steadied herself and replied. 'Hello, Pete.'


	16. Ex return

**Chapter 16**

**Ex-Return**

Negaduck walked through the hallway to Nat's apartment and paused for a moment, straightening his jacket and hat, he hadn't shown up for any _particular_ reason, but the more times he was seen doing it the more official it would be to everyone.

He smirked, it was good being back in control of the city, the Four didn't stand a chance of taking it back from him _now._

He continued to the door of the apartment and found that it'd been forced, he pulled out his chainsaw and listened.

'So, you finally moved on, Nat?'

'I can't imagine why you feel _hurt_ by that, you were the one who tried to stab me in the back, remember?'

'It's my job to put crooks like you behind bars, babe.'

Negaduck stepped into the apartment and looked around as the bulky gander was kicked in the shin and given a hefty punch to his face by Nat who was up against the wall.

Negaduck rose an eyebrow and as the man recovered from the pain and readied to react, Negaduck cleared his throat bringing their attention to him. 'Am I interrupting?' He asked looking to Nat.

She smiled. 'Not at all... Negaduck, this is Pete Hengist.'

'Agent.' Pete growled at her.

'Yes, like _agent_ makes you sound all big and tough.'

Pete glared at her for a moment then turned his attention to Negaduck. 'I knew you had weird _interests,_ Nat.' He looked back to her. 'But seriously what do you see in _him?'_

Nat reached for her gun but since Negaduck _already_ had something out he merely yanked the cord on the chainsaw and it growled into life.

Pete backed a few steps away and started reaching for his gun.

'If you _must_ know, Pete.' Nat said as Negaduck stalked over to her side. 'I like him because he's my _type.'_

Negaduck smiled at her.

'Is that the bad boy type or the psychotic type?' Pete asked.

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Lord of the Negaverse type.' He growled and lunged into the air faster than the Agent's reflexes could respond.

* * *

><p>Nat closed her eyes for a moment, letting the finality of what had happened settle in her mind, she opened her eyes, gazing at Negaduck.<p>

The growling chainsaw lowered as he turned to look at her.

She smiled, that was _one_ way to deal with a jealous ex-boyfriend. 'You must have one _very_ forgiving dry-cleaner.' Nat commented casually.

Negaduck gazed down at himself and shrugged as he came back over. 'There's none better in the Negaverse.'

'You keep saying that... what do you mean by "Negaverse"?'

* * *

><p>He gazed at her for a moment and smirked. 'Ever heard about alternate universes?'<p>

Nat stared at him. 'Yes, load of-'

He shook his head as he cut her off. 'Nope, totally true.'

'Yeah right, I suppose you could _prove_ it?'

'Course I can!' He scoffed.

She shook her head. _'Sure_ you can, but I haven't got time to argue with you.' She said and she disappeared into the bedroom.

'Why? What's-'

Nat walked out and shoved her suitcase at him, he took it and watched as Nat moved quickly through the room, grabbing things and stuffing them into the sack she was holding.

Negaduck looked down at the suitcase, by the feeling alone he could tell it was full. 'Going somewhere, huh?'

'Out of this stupid death-trap of a city!' She said moodily as she finished collecting all the bits and pieces she could.

'What?' Nat looked to him raising her eyebrow at his surprised and alarmed voice. 'I thought you _liked _it here.' He said forcing his voice to return to normal.

'That was _before_ "he" showed up.'

'Well he's-'

'If _he_ could find me.' She swung the sack over her shoulder and took the handle of her suitcase. 'Then everyone _else_ can.'

Negaduck jerked the suitcase out of her grip. 'So you're running?'

'I've been doing this for years, Negs... I've been in this city too long.'

'Oh come on, you can't run _forever._'

'Just till my Dad either gives up on the car or dies.' She said. 'Now, give me my suitcase.'

'Like your parent's are gonna come all the way here from Miami to get hold of your Ferrari!'

'Negs...' She growled at him in warning. 'Give me my suitcase!'

'What kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I didn't carry it _for_ you?'

'Oh please.' She rolled her eyes. 'Don't _you_ go and try to be some kind of a gentlemen all of a sudden.'

'Why not? I just killed your ex-boyfriend, I figure that's gotta mean _something_ to you.'

'Yes... thank you, I am down one ex-boyfriend and the FBI is now down an agent.'

'Oh c'mon, it saves you lugging it down to your car by yourself.' He said as he turned and headed for the doorway.

Nat shook her head and walked over. 'You're up to something.' She said looking at him suspiciously.

'Me? Nat... it's like you don't know me at _all._' He took her waist with his free hand and kissed her.

Nat shook her head and lead the way down to the carpark.

* * *

><p>Negaduck watched as Nat unlocked the Ferrari and opened the boot, shoving the sack and suitcase in and shutting it.<p>

She turned and he grabbed her, snapping a pair of handcuffs on her wrists behind her back.

'Ne-' He forced her beak closed and looked around the deserted carpark, then he forced her into the passengers seat and seat-belted her in.

He pulled out a bottle and cloth.

Nat snapped her head away quickly and he muttered a few words in annoyance as he forced the cloth over her face and they struggled for a few moments.

Nat slumped and Negaduck took the cloth away, gazing at her for a moment before straightening up and shutting the door.

He shook his head as he headed around to the drivers side and slipped in.

When Nat woke up she'd be out for blood, Negaduck smirked to himself as he put the keys into the ignition, he could handle that.


	17. Moving On In

Chapter 17

**Moving On In**

Nat stirred, her head was a groggy mess.

She opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of a ceiling with peeling paint above her.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom, the wallpaper was peeling from the walls and whole patches of it were missing altogether, there was a chest-of-draws on one side of the bed supporting a damaged lamp and a broken alarm clock.

The dark curtains were drawn but through small holes in them little shards of light illuminated random places in the room.

She sat up properly and found that now she could see around better there were other random pieces of furniture in the room, a wooden chair that had a black and red cape draped over the back of it, the seat taken up by a large pile of guns and ammo.

_Negaduck!_ She slowly got to her feet and headed quietly over to the chair, searching for her pistol, her revolver, or a gun that would fit with some of the ammo.

To her annoyance it seemed that Negaduck had discarded the guns he'd used all the ammo for and had taken the guns that the ammo on the chair went to.

It was so _annoyingly_ like him to do that to her! She turned and looked around; surely there was _something_ in here. She heard the creak of a stair and looked around for somewhere to avoid him.

For some reason her hand brushed against her thigh and she reacted quickly at feeling the presence of her revolver, he hadn't bothered to take it from her? She pulled it out of its holster and checked the ammo as she readied the pistol to fire, all six shots were accounted for.

The door opened and Negaduck smirked at her. 'Afternoon, sweetheart.'

Nat glared at him. 'Don't you _sweetheart_ me, Negaduck!' She snapped at him.

He shrugged. 'It was only _chloroform_, Nat.' He said stepping into the room. 'It's not like I drugged you _without_ you knowing.'

'That _isn't_ the point!' She growled fingering the primer impatiently.

He shut the door not taking his eyes from her. 'Well what else was I to do? Let you go off again?'

'Well it _was_ the idea!'

He rose an eyebrow. 'Yeah right.'

'Oh _Negs,_ I didn't think that youof _all_ people would be so _sensitive.'_ She sneered at him.

He rolled his eyes. 'So you've stopped _panicking_ now?' He asked as he walked slowly over.

'I wasn't panicking!' She replied defensively.

'Sure, you just decided to leave in a hurry.'

'Like _you_ don't have to!'

'No, I don't have to, they know where I am, they're just not stupid enough to come and try something.'

Nat gazed at him for a second. 'Cos you don't have the same people after you like _I_ do.'

'Wouldn't change anything if I did.' He said with a shrug.

'Oh yes it would.'

'Would not!'

'Would too!'

Negaduck took a deep breath and stepped up to her. 'Tell ya what, Nat, let's find out.'

'And _how_ exactly are we going to do _that?'_

'You stick around me and they won't come after you.'

Nat rose an eyebrow. 'Are you asking me to "move in"?'

He paused for a moment. 'How else are we gonna end this argument?'

She paused for a moment and shrugged. 'Like I have a choice.'

'I'm sick of having to find you.' He replied.

'You only had to find me twice.'

'Twice too many... I want to keep an eye on.'

Nat thought about it, Negaduck was right, it was best for them _both_ for her to move in with him. 'Fine, Negs, I'll move in, but just so we're clear, I am not a _housewife!'_

'Like I needed one of those.' He snorted.

_'Needed_?'

He looked to her. 'Since you're sticking around it's time you met my "cleaning lady".'

Nat gazed around for a second, so this was his house? 'So, I get to meet your kid?'

Negaduck turned to her, staring in surprise. 'How do _you_ know about Gosalyn? I never mentioned her.'

'Oh _please,_ you're talking to a _Mashinda_ here, I know how to get information when I want it.'

He rolled his eyes and turned to the door. 'I'd keep the gun handy if I were you.'

'Oh is she _that_ much of a terror?'

'Not for _her.'_ Negaduck said opening the door. 'For Launchpad.' He stepped out into the hallway and looked around to her. 'Coming, Nat?'

She shrugged and, lowering her revolver, she followed Negaduck into the hallway.

* * *

><p>The house was deathly quiet as Negaduck led the way down the hallway seemingly calm about the situation.<p>

Negaduck stopped just before the stairs and turned to the door to his right, he knocked twice and opened the door.

Nat's first glimpse into the room was a small picture on the wall that had seemingly been tapped back together, it was an ice-dancer holding his partner up off of the ground.

Nat registered what kind of girl she was about to meet and she forced herself not to giggle at the contrast between Negaduck and the girl she knew she was about to see.

She wiped the smile of the familiarity with the young girls personality and just watched calmly as the girl got up from her study desk.

Nat had her figured out easily, and cast a glimpse to Negaduck, did he know?

'Gosalyn, this is Nat... she's moving in.'

* * *

><p>Gosalyn smiled awkwardly as she looked at Nat, she was surprised by the sudden rush in their relationship, just as surprised as she was at how calmer Nat was than she had expected.<p>

Nat was more composed than the tabloids had claimed she was, and with the ease Negaduck had around her Gosalyn could tell that Nat would be helpful, help calm him down.

* * *

><p>'Well <em>someone<em> say something!' Negaduck complained as he looked from one to the other.

'I'm pleased to meet you, Nat.' Gosalyn said obediently.

Negaduck turned his gaze on his ward 'I didn't mean...' He shook his head in defeat and just turned to Nat. 'Guess you were expecting someone completely _different_ when you heard about her.'

'Not really.' Nat said calmly. 'I just didn't expect her to be wearing shoes that clashed so _dreadfully_ with her outfit.'

Both Gosalyn and Negaduck looked down at Gosalyn's neat and polished black school-shoes.

'Now that you mention it... yeah, those shoes _don't_ match her outfit.'

'They were the best I could find.' Gosalyn explained slightly embarrassed.

'I can't blame you, _I_ couldn't find a decent pair of shoes in this city either.'

Negaduck turned to Nat 'Don't encourage her!'

'She only has two options.' Nat explained calmly. 'Keep wearing those shoes with that outfit, or change looks to accommodate them... she's obviously _chosen_ to keep this look.'

'Yeah, well, I don't need you _encouraging_ her to! I hate it.'

'Like _that's_ going to make her change outfits, Negs.' Negaduck's brow furrowed and Nat continued. 'I think it's partially the _reason_ why she keeps on wearing it... After all, it clearly bothers you to see her in it and you're the kind of guy who _asks_ for his daughter to rebel against him.'

'I am?' Negaduck asked.

'Oh yes, you are.'

Negduck looked back to Gosalyn. 'So _that's_ it, huh, Gosloid?'

* * *

><p>Gosalyn opened her mouth to argue but just closed it again knowing that it wouldn't get her anywhere.<p>

'I had no idea...' He turned to Nat. 'How come _you_ knew so easily?'

'Because, Negsy...' Nat said stepping up to him and adjusting his collar and the cape on his shoulders. 'I'm a woman...' She smiled at him. 'There's an awful lot that a women can see about someone buy the clothes they wear.'

Gosalyn had to smile at seeing them so perfect together, they seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, just as every piece in a puzzle stood as 1 in 1000 so was the connection that Nat had with Negaduck.

'So now that you've met Gosalyn... it's time for you to meet Launchpad.'

Gosalyn gulped despite herself, this wasn't going to be a pleasant encounter for Nat.

Nat wasn't looking fazed at all by the idea, or the look of _concern_ on Gosalyn's face, _or_ by the way Negaduck was smiling.

He reached out and took the door handle, pulling the door closed as he looked at Gosalyn. 'Dinner'll be at six.' He said to her.

Gosalyn nodded, whether Negaduck had seen the nod or had just known that she'd agree was a mystery, but either way, Gosalyn headed to the other side of her bed, just to feel a little safer until dinnertime.


	18. Launchpad

_A/n: this is really short but it's the foothold for the rest..._

Chapter 18

**Launchpad**

Negaduck shrunk up against the wall as the bullet zoomed past him, he glanced around and saw that Nat wasn't on the stairs any more.

A shot fired from the other-side of the bannister and Launchpad's gun was sent flying out of his hand and over his shoulder.

Negaduck smirked and continued down the stairs, despite himself he had to admit that Nat made her revolver work better than a lot of criminals did with machine guns.

'What's _she_ doin' here!' Launchpad snapped glaring at Negaduck in accusation.

Negaduck glared at him. 'You got a _problem,_ Launchpad?'

Launchpad gazed at him for a long moment. 'You said that you-'

Negaduck smirked. 'It's complicated.'

'Doesn't seem to be from where _I'm_ standing.' Launchpad commented screwing up his face in disgust.

'Well... I thought it _would_ be given that your average intelligence isn't that high_.'_

'Smart's nothing to do with seeing _that_ look.'

'It was a good shot.' Negaduck said with a shrug.

Nat smiled and shook her head. 'I have five more loaded in if you _want_ to keep this up.' She said casually to Launchpad.

Launchpad shrugged. 'You _sure_ about her boss?' He asked looking to Negaduck again.

Negaduck nodded and turned to Nat, taking her waist and kissing her. 'Yeah... I'm sure about her.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note from the author:<strong> I've been looking at the bits of story I have written so far, and this is going to take a long time if I keep writing it like this... so I'm going to be writing the big "important" bits from this point on, if you want me to expand between some pieces just review/message me and ask... so far this story is going to be 36 chapters long... and I haven't got the whole thing finished just yet, so it may be around 40 at the end of the whole thing... there's a **lot** I could go into in this preque and rather than splitting it into two separate stories to have the whole thing a bit shorter, this is going to be a long haul to be read... but if you want more prior pieces I can slip them in quite nicely._


	19. The Muddlefoots

_A/n: Ever watch Malice's restaurant and enjoyed it when Morgana met the Muddlefoot's? Now, that was fun, this is just strange... but then again, you've made it this far so you should expect it from me by now._

**Chapter 19**

**The Muddlefoot's**

Nat shook her head as she picked up the plate on the bench and rinsed it clean.

Launchpad stepped in through the kitchen door and gazed around. 'Hey Boss...'

'What!' Negaduck snapped looking away from the TV screen.

'The Muddlefoot's are asking questions.'

Negaduck opened his mouth to ask "about what" but he looked to Nat answering the question for himself.

Nat rolled her eyes. 'Why would _that_ matter?'

Negaduck turned to her and took her waist whispering into her ear. 'They're a bunch of gossiping lunatics that I lean on for extra manpower every so often...'

Nat rolled her eyes. 'So tell _them_ what you've been telling everyone _else._'

'They don't listen to _words._' He said calmly.

'These aren't the neighbours with the "gardening obsession" are they?' Nat asked suspiciously.

Negaduck nodded. 'Yeah, that's Binkie's award winning garden.'

_'That?'_ She scoffed. 'Hell _I've_ had better looking gardens than that!'

He shrugged. 'She's obsessed with winning that prize.'

'You lot actually _hold_ that stupid contest?' Nat shook her head.

'It's not like I _picked_ my neighbours! I couldn't give a damn about what they do.'

'So?'

'So what?' He asked.

'Since we're "going out" I should meet these people.'

'You're going to hate them.' He replied knowingly.

'Are you doing me a _favour_ here, Negs?'

He gazed at her for a moment and turned to Launchpad. 'Alright! We'll have dinner with them just to shut them up!'

Nat smirked as Launchpad nodded and turned on the spot, heading out the door to arrange it.

Negaduck scowled. 'I _hate_ their parties.'

Nat leant in and kissed Negaduck, he looked at her in confusion as he rose an eyebrow. 'It's a free meal, Negs... Is her cooking as bad as mine?'

He shrugged. 'Food's food.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck looked around from the doorway as Nat stepped up to him. 'Where's Gosalyn?' He growled looking for a sign of his ward.<p>

'In her room I suppose.' Nat said.

'Yeah, well she's gonna be late!' He growled as he spun around to head up the stairs.

Nat caught his sleeve and he stopped, she stepped up to him and whispered. 'Negs, let her be late… it's a _start_ isn't it?'

He ground his teeth together in annoyance as he thought about it. 'Yeah, well let her be late in her _own_ time!' He said jerking his sleeve free from Nat's grip and stalking up the stairs. 'I'm not having my dinner postponed because she's too busy doing her hair.'

* * *

><p>Gosalyn looked around from her investigation of clothing to the door.<p>

Negaduck glared at her. 'You ready kid? We're going to be late.'

'I... I'll be down in a moment.'

He gazed at her critically for a moment. 'You up to something kid?'

'No...'

'Well drop whatever you're doing then and come _on_!'

Gosalyn frowned. 'Mrs Muddlefoot hates the way I dress.'

'_I_ hate the way you dress.' He said bluntly.

'Yes.' Gosalyn frowned. 'But _she_ always tries to get me to wear clothes like hers.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'And?'

'I was thinking I'd change into something _else _for dinner.'

'You don't have much "else".' He commented.

Gosalyn nodded. 'That's why it's taking me so long... I'll be down soon though, Dad, why don't you go ahead and start without me... I'll be ready soon.'

He rose an eyebrow. 'Fine... you know how hard it _is_ to get something to eat with that lot, so you'd better be quick.'

Gosalyn nodded. 'I will be, Dad.'

He turned and shut the door.

Gosalyn returned to her wardrobe, something else... something different.

* * *

><p>Negaduck put his arm around Nat's waist and gestured to the two gangsters that were his neighbours. 'Nat... This is Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot.'<p>

'Charmed.' Nat said casually.

'Guys, this is Nat.'

'So nice to finally meet you.' Binkie said calmly. 'After all... _you're_ the talk of the entire town.'

Nat shrugged. 'I was more of a "talk" in Miami.' She admitted. 'But _there_ I wasn't sharing the spotlight with Negs.'

He chuckled. 'So, where's this _food_ I was promised?'

'Coming right up, Lord Negaduck.'

Negaduck let Nat go and headed to the picnic table that was set up on the lawn, if _nothing_ was worth the annoyance of having to be here he was at _least_ getting a free meal, and judging by the way Nat and Binkie were acting he was going to be very entertained soon enough.

'Those darn matches have gone missing again!' Herb complained. 'Tank!'

The boy showed up quickly, wearing his usual sweater. 'Yes father?'

'Find me the matches will you.'

'Yes father.'

Negaduck shook his head, at least Gosalyn _wasn't_ as rigidly-polite as Tank was.

'Speaking of kids' Herb said looking around. 'Where's Gosalyn?' Herb asked.

'Oh she said she'd be a little late.' Negaduck shrugged.

'Well _that_ certainly isn't like her.' Binkie commented as she brought out the lemonade.

'You'd be surprised.' Nat said coolly.

Binkie exchanged a glare with Nat and Negaduck smirked. Tank appeared quickly holding the matches.

Nat rose an eyebrow and shook her head, turning to Negaduck. 'You think that _you've_ got troubles?' She said to him quietly. 'At least Gosalyn has a hope for change.'

Negaduck rose his eyebrow. 'Who made _you_ the authority on children's behaviour?'

'Experience.' She said bluntly.

Negaduck was still trying to work out what type of experience Nat would've had with it when Gosalyn showed up.

He looked around at the arrival of his ward and stared at her for a long moment, she was wearing an outfit so unlike _this_ version of her, she was wearing a light-blue baseball cap and a white short sleeve shirt with a blue skirt, she came over and sat beside Negaduck and smiled at him affectionately.

Negaduck finally accepted that it was _his_ Gosalyn and took the cap off of her head. 'Look kid, if you're going to wear this stuff, do me a favour.'

'Yes, Dad?'

'Wear the cap like this.' He put it down on her head backwards.

'Okay, Dad.' She said smiling.

'Where did you get _those_ clothes?' Binkie asked critically.

Gosalyn shrugged. 'Nat, got them for me.'

Negaduck looked to Nat who smiled as she sipped at her lemonade.

'I must say, I never thought that you would wear something _less_ lady-like.'

'Oh give her a break.' Nat said seriously. 'She can wear _whatever_ she likes.'

How Nat knew that Gosalyn would wear _these_ clothes over anything offered to her by Binkie was something Negaduck _had_ to wonder over as well, that experience perhaps?

'It's just not her _usual_ choice.' Binkie replied stiffly.

'I felt like wearing it.' Gosalyn said quietly, trying to stop the argument that was starting between the two.

Negaduck took a sip of his lemonade to stop himself from commenting, his calm sitting at the table and waiting for food had been interrupted by a clash of two personalities and something for them to argue over, he stood and with his glass headed over to stand near the barbecue, Launchpad and Herb were a lot easier to ignore.

'Women.' Launchpad chuckled quietly.

Negaduck smirked as he looked back to the table, Gosalyn was just deciding on getting away from the argument as well.

'So... what about Tank?' Launchpad asked looking to Herb who was gazing at the meat with a critical eye.

'Tank?' Herb looked to Launchpad. 'Oh he's doin' alright, we're fixing him up real slow like.'

'Really?' Negaduck said pretending to be interested. 'How slow?'

'Well, to be honest I think we're being a bit too slow...' Herb said quietly to avoid Binkie hearing his dislike of it. 'But he's got a _mean_ shot with that new pistol of his.' Herb said perking up quickly.

Negaduck snorted. 'Good luck getting him to actually _use_ it.'

'Oh he'll get there.' Herb said turning the meat over.

Negaduck watched Tank bring out the plates and head back into the house with Gosalyn in tow. 'He's got a fair way to go.' He said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn sat down and as the adults reached for the food quickly she instead chose to fill up her glass of lemonade and wait until everyone had finished serving themselves.<p>

She offered the pitcher over to Tank who smiled and took it saying 'Thank you.'

This earned him an elbowing from Honker who then grabbed the pitcher and filled up his glass.

Tank frowned in pain and rubbed his ribs as Gosalyn frowned too.

Honker grabbed the nearest set of free tongs and plated himself some food.

Gosalyn sipped at her lemonade, why was Honker always so intent on being to mean to Tank?

A pair of tongs were passed to her and Gosalyn smiled as she took them from Nat.

Nat wasn't even paying _attention_ to her moment of thoughtfulness, which, in the Negaverse, wasn't normal at all.

Tank was a little surprised and Honker was staring in complete shock, his eyes darted from Negaduck to Nat for a long moment and then he looked to Gosalyn, demanding answers.

Gosalyn gave a small shrug and helped herself to some of the remaining food and passed the tongs to Tank.

Nat was actually quite nice, certainly she wasn't as nice as the Friendly Four or Tank, but Nat was a very "relaxed" person who jumped into action and through to violence, Gosalyn couldn't really understand why but Nat was the only adult other than the Friendly Four who wasn't trying to _force_ her to do anything bad, to wear _different_ clothes, to _not_ be nice to people, but Nat was _supposed_ to be one of the toughest criminals in the Negaverse, how could she be so nice and calm and still be a super-villain?

The only one _bothered_ by Nat was Binkie, and as the two women talked it became quite clear that they hated each other.

Gosalyn ate quickly not wanting to stay around the arguing women too long.

_'Don't_ even think about it.' Negaduck said forcing Gosalyn back down on the seat.

Gosalyn frowned and looked down at her empty plate, was helping really all that bad? Was washing up supposed to be a forbidden chore? She heard Honker snickering at her and forced herself to ignore him.

Negaduck snatched up the lemonade and went back to his seat.

Gosalyn found something to smile about, he _knew_ her, he'd known exactly what was on her mind, he'd gotten to know her, sure he probably didn't know much beyond the things that were annoying to him, but he knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Her mind drifted to her lamp, he knew her, she wasn't just "some kid" he'd taken in, he actually knew her.

Gosalyn blinked as Nat leant in and whispered to her. 'Washing up is really bad on the hands.' Gosalyn looked to Nat slightly confused. 'Do you _want_ to have the hands of a washer woman?' Gosalyn thought about it. 'It's not a good look.' Nat turned away and Gosalyn continued to think about it on her own.

What _would_ a washer-woman's hands look like? Rough and dried out? Gosalyn shook her head, but after how long of washing up would her hands get like _that?_ "Ammonia pine." it was a name that she'd heard on occasions, normally Ammonia was cursed along with FOWL, normally in the same sentence by Negaduck in a seriously bad mood, a cleaning-obsessed woman who'd gone insane by inhaling far too many cleaning chemical fumes... Gosalyn shivered as she imagined herself in that state, obsessed with having things clean, not a dust fragment or fingerprint anywhere, unable to think of anything else but cleaning, she frowned and gazed at her plate, and where did it begin? Washing and cleaning, there was tidy and then there was...

'You okay, Gos?'

Gosalyn looked up at Tank and gave a slight smile. 'Yeah, just... thinking.'

'Is it hard?' Honker sneered.

'You tell me, you're the one who got an A.'

'You _always_ get A's.' Honker replied.

'Yes, it's not as hard for _me_ to do as it is for you.'

Tank chuckled as Honker's face started turning red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Gosalyn smiled and forced herself not to laugh as Honker wracked his brain to try and come up with an argument. 'You think you're "Oh so smart", don't you, you pink wearing pansy!'

Gosalyn covered her face and groaned. 'Are you colour blind, Honker? I'm in _blue!_'

'You're _normally_ in pink!' He snapped.

'That's cos I don't have many other colours _in_ my closet. I'd think that _you_ of all people would be able to appreciate that.'

Honker looked down at himself and then back up to Gosalyn. 'What's wrong with my clothes?'

'Nothing.' Gosalyn said calmly. 'If you happen to be in a World War one re-enactment that is.'

Tank laughed loudly at that and Honker stood angrily. 'Well at least I don't dress up like some stupid toy!'

'Actually, Honker...' Gosalyn said putting on a pained expression. 'You kinda do...'

Honker turned to Tank. 'Oh shut up!' He snapped at him moodily and glared at Gosalyn for a long moment before leaving into the house.

Gosalyn forced back her smile as she looked away from the house. 'Tank... please stop laughing.'

'I'm trying.' He said biting back on the laughter.

Gosalyn shook her head at him. 'It wasn't _that_ good an insult.'

'I know, but it _really_ bothered him.' Tank said. 'and he really had no idea that it was coming.'

'To be honest, Tank, neither did I... it just did.'

'The best ones always do.' Nat commented.


	20. The Mashinda Parents

_A/n: And before you comment it's written the way she pronounces it, it's not a mistype..._

Chapter 20

**The Mashinda Parents**

Nat sighed in annoyance as she waited for the coffee to perk. 'This is the _slowest_ percolator in existence!' She complained leaning back to Negaduck.

'You want a better one, get it yourself!' He replied over his shoulder to her.

'I'm going shopping then.' She turned her attention back to the machine. 'Come on!'

Negaduck shook his head and returned his attention to the TV, they were standing practically back to back in front of the kitchen sink.

Gosalyn showed up with the mail and looked at the two, putting the entire bundle down on the table she took a seat and helped herself to some breakfast.

'Anything good, kid?'

'Er... A letter from some place in Miami.' Gosalyn said awkwardly.

Nat spun around as Negaduck looked to her, she walked over to the table and flicked through the letters, ripping one in particular open she glanced it over. 'He's _not_ getting it back!' She declared moodily.

'Family?'

Nat looked to him with a glare. 'Of course.'

'Something up?'

She passed it to him and he read it. "Natalie... been too long... need to talk... Friday. Love Mum and Dad."

He looked to Nat. 'You knew they'd be coming?'

Nat rolled her eyes as she gave a nod and her attention was caught by something on the bench. 'Finally!' She commented returning to the spot she'd been standing in and pouring herself a cup of coffee from the machine, after a moment she offered the pot to Negaduck and he picked up his cup, holding it out.

'Why're they showing up?'

Nat poured the coffee into his cup as she replied. 'Cos they've been keeping an eye on me, and I haven't changed lo-cals for a while.' She put the pot back under the machine. 'They've noticed.'

* * *

><p>Nat scowled as she watched a blue sedan pull up to the kerb.<p>

'I was expecting something more _flashy_.' Negaduck admitted to her, as two people got out of the car.

'It's all _quiet_ when going interstate, it's a family "credo" or something.' She shrugged.

He turned his attention to the two upper-class citizens, calm and collected, the man in a suit and the woman in a stylish dress.

_'You_ must be Negaduck.' The man said in a thick Italian accent.

'Yeah.' Negaduck said calmly, giving a smile.

'I'm George and this is my wife Janet.'

'I've got to admit, I didn't expect you two to come all this way.' Negaduck said. 'St Canard isn't really your scene is it?'

'To be honest, it's not... but it _is_ Natalie's... and it's always family first with us.'

Negaduck gave a nod, like they _needed_ to state that, it was a given for the generic Mafia's to be family based. 'C'mon inside.' He turned and led the way into the house.

The moment he stepped inside his eyes were straight on his ward who had been sitting on the couch absently reading a book, she stood slowly and gave a friendly smile to the Mashinda parents.

There was a pause and he straightened his jacket. 'This is my daughter.' He looked to Gosalyn. 'Gosalyn, these are Nat's parents.'

'Pleased to meet you.'

He was expecting a comment akin to "Oh, how sweet" or "What a lovely little girl." not the knowing look that the parents exchanged before looking to Nat and saying. 'Now who does _she_ remind us of.'

Nat scowled deeper and disappeared into the kitchen.

Janet smiled and followed after Nat.

'Just the two of you?' George asked conversationally.

'Oh.' Negaduck shrugged. 'There's Launchpad, but he comes and goes.'

* * *

><p>Janet looked to Nat. 'You <em>still<em> don't know how to cook, Natalie?'

Nat rolled her eyes. 'That's why they invented "Take away" Mum.' She said picking up the phone.

Janet took the phone from Nat calmly.'You have to learn to cook properly one day.' Janet said as she put the phone back on the hook.

'I haven't died yet.' Nat replied. 'And come to think of it, neither has Negs.'

'I'm sure he's managed through a lot worse cooking. Single men don't do so well on the cooking front either.'

Nat rose an eyebrow. 'Mum, _that's_ very critical, you don't know the first thing about him.'

'So... tell me about him then, dear.' Janet said opening the fridge and looking through it.

'Ah...' Nat gazed at her mother. 'How about we-'

Janet opened the freezer and took out some things. Putting them on the bench she gazed at Nat.

'I'm certain they'll be talking for hours.' Janet said calmly as she put the roast into the microwave. 'So?'

Nat sighed. 'Well...' She looked away and put the oven on to preheat. 'What _can_ one say about Negaduck?' She looked out the window. 'Er... he's certainly... um...'

'That's all I needed to hear.' Janet said smiling.

'Huh?' Nat looked to her.

'I'm glad you've finally met someone you _like_.'

'Mum, Negs isn't like the others.'

'You've got certain preferences and he seems to fit all of them.'

Nat scowled at her and turned away.

'Your father seems to like him.' Janet said calmly.

'That's cos all men are obsessed with cars and things.'

'Now who's being critical?' Janet said, Gosalyn walked in and looked around. 'Is something the matter sweetie?' Janet asked coming over.

'I was just going to get some juice.' Gosalyn said calmly.

'Oh let me.' Janet took the glass and went over to the fridge. 'It's such a _nice_ sunny day out there dear, why aren't you out playing?'

'I prefer to... stay inside and read.' Gosalyn said awkwardly as she took the glass. 'Thank you, Ma'am.'

Janet laughed and patted her on the head. 'Oh I remember when Nat was just like you.'

'Mum!' Nat complained loudly.

Janet smiled at her. 'I'll tell you what dear, why don't you call me "Grandma" instead.'

Gosalyn smiled at her. 'Okay.' She said happily. 'Thank you Grandma.' She hugged her and left.

'What a lovely little girl.' Janet said.

Nat stood quite dazed, _Grandma?_ Seriously? Did she think that Nat was Gosalyn's new mother? That she and Negs were actually _that_ serious?

'Now come on Natalie dear, I might as well teach you how to cook _this_.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck stood looking down at the engine of the Ferrari in thought as Nat's father inspected the messy engine, he was very attached to the car, it was the man's pride and joy by the way he was being so thorough in checking it over.<p>

Negaduck smirked to himself, the Mashinda parents were every bit as rich and stuck up as Nat had eluded to, George was wearing a black suit and had several rings on his fingers and as Negaduck watched George adjusting cables and checking the water in the battery he had a chance to study each ring with a criminal eye, each one was clearly a family heirloom of sorts, even the wedding ring was old, having a coat of arms printed on it.

George laughed as he straightened and looked at Negaduck. 'Yes, they _are_ worth a lot, but only an idiot would try and take them from a Mashinda.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Are you calling me an idiot?'

'No... you haven't tried to steal them as yet.'

'Like I would try to.' Negaduck rolled his eyes. 'They wouldn't fetch much on _any_ market.'

'Mashinda's don't go in for _wearing_ jewels.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'I guessed _that_ when Nat's Mum stepped out of the car.'

'It's a rough neighbourhood.' George said calmly.

'Nah, the majority of _these_ idiots I have for Neighbours know better than to try and mess with me.'

'I'm sure that helps your daughter feel safe when you are out.'

Negaduck stepped up to him. 'She's _not_ safe, she's a target.'

George smiled. 'You _do_ have a lot of enemies.'

'Only an idiot even _tries_ to go against me.'

George nodded. 'It's your town, I have no interest here beyond my daughter and...' His eyes drifted back to the motor of the car.

Negaduck smirked. 'She stole it from you, huh?'

'She didn't tell you that?' George asked.

'We haven't talked much about the past.' Negaduck shrugged. 'We're more in the _now_.' He gave George a suggestive look.

George shook his head and returned to the engine. 'Well... has she told you that she was _exactly_ like your daughter when she was her age?'

Negaduck stared at him. 'No...'

'She was... _not_ that she admits to it, she was always so polite and pleasant to everyone.' George scowled for a second as he tried to pull out the dip-stick in vain, he straightened and looked to Negaduck. 'Can you get that out for me, my arms aren't as strong as they once were.'

Negaduck reached down looking at George trying to understand what he'd just said about Nat.

'She'll grow out of it too.'

Negaduck pulled out the dip-stick and took the paper towel from George, wiping off the oil and putting the stick back in. 'You reckon?'

'Oh yes, she'll grow up in her own time.'

Negaduck pulled the stick back out and they both consulted the oil mark.

'Could use a little more.' George commented and headed into the garage.

Negaduck shook his head and stuffed the stick back into the plug.

George returned with the motor oil and Negaduck reached out and took the cover off for the oil.

'I take it _someone_ played with matches when they were little?' George joked to Negaduck as he undid the lid on the bottle and started pouring.

'Yeah, but I grew up.' Negaduck said calmly barely feeling the heat of the cover in his hand.

George lifted the bottle up and rose an eyebrow at Negaduck. 'TNT?'

Negaduck's smirk returned. 'And more.'

George nodded. 'Good to hear.' He said smiling as he started pouring again.

* * *

><p>The three men walked in and sat down at the table.<p>

Nat shook her head as she glanced to her mother who was _less_ than impressed by Launchpad and the grease on the hands of George and Negaduck, Nat put the meat down on the table and sat down as Gosalyn took her seat and Janet put the vegetables down.

Negaduck glanced to Nat with a raised eyebrow and seeing Nat's scowl he looked over the food. 'Where's the Gravy?'

Nat glared at him. 'Gravy? We were planning "blood of Negaduck".'

He turned to her. 'Ah ha...' He studied her closely for a moment and stood.

Nat stood too and they looked at each other for a long moment, Negaduck that bit taller than Nat, he suddenly took her waist and kissed her, spinning on the spot slightly, the microwave went off and Nat adjusted back to her feet as he let her go and headed to the microwave.

She smiled after him and took her seat again.

* * *

><p>George turned to Nat, a look of seriousness on his face. 'I'd like a word, Nat.'<p>

She rose an eyebrow. 'If it's about the-'

'No, not about the car.' He said bluntly. 'About Negaduck.'

'Oh, don't you _like_ him.' She sneered.

George smiled. 'Oh no... I quite approve of him.'

Nat stared at him for a long moment. 'So what _is_ it that you want to say?'

'I think it's time that you got comfortable.'

'What?'

George gave her a knowing look. 'Oh and we're taking the Ferrari.'

'And what am _I_ going to-'

He threw her a set of keys. 'The sedan.'

'But...'

'The sedan needs less attention than the Ferrari does, it's also less heavy on the petrol.' George gave her a look. 'And before you say anything about the keys, I do have a spare set on me.'

Nat shook her head. 'No way... I'm not letting you take my car!'

'Natalie, you've upset an awful lot of people in your time, and they are all keeping an eye out for you in that car.'

Nat frowned for a moment.

'And in a city like this, the sedan is the better option.'

'I'd _love_ to see someone try something.' Nat growled.

'I wouldn't.' George said bluntly. 'And in the end, that is the only thing that matters.'

* * *

><p><em>An: It's a bit sketchy isn't it? Oh well..._


	21. Situation STUCK

_A/n: Additional stuff below... I guess I was way too happy that the scene went my way to even think about adding stuff on top... additional bit on next chapter is going to happen soon too._

Chapter 21

**Situation "Stuck"**

Gosalyn watched the suitcase get forced into the boot of the sedan. 'You're leaving?' She asked looking to Nat.

Nat glanced at Gosalyn as she said. 'It's nothing personal... It's just, I want my car back.'

Gosalyn frowned. 'But why _leave_ though?'

Nat rose an eyebrow as she looked at Gosalyn properly. 'Because they'll be back if I don't.' She said.

Gosalyn shook her head. 'But... it will _really_ hurt him if you go.'

Nat rolled her eyes. 'He's a big boy, he can handle it.'

'That's just it, he won't.' Gosalyn said sadly.

Nat shook her head. 'Look, you're his _daughter_ not his keeper, let him take care of himself.'

'He won't be happy about this.'

Nat slammed the boot shut. 'He'll get over it.' She said bluntly and opened the car-door.

She slipped in and started the engine.

Gosalyn shook her head and turned, Launchpad barred the way into the house watching Nat leave too.

'Is she leaving in the _permanent_ style?' He asked not taking his eyes from the car as it disappeared down the street.

Gosalyn nodded sadly. 'Yes.'

Launchpad shook his head. 'Negaduck's not gonna be thrilled about this.'

'Can you _please_ tell him in a _nice_ way.' She asked.

Launchpad looked down at her and snorted in amusement. 'Whatever.'

Gosalyn could tell as Launchpad headed for his own car that he _wasn't_ about to be sympathetic at all. 'Oh this is terrible.' Gosalyn said sadly to herself as she stepped inside. 'Poor Dad... this is going to break his heart.'

* * *

><p>Nat switched the radio on and smiled as she found a station. 'I can't <em>wait<em> to have my car back.' She said adjusting uncomfortably in the drivers seat and glancing to the speedometer. _'It_ at least has a decent speed range, _this_ is just pathetic, it's going to take me _forever_ to get there.'

* * *

><p>He watched the smoke rising up from the city, mentally going over what he still had to do: country, world, universe...<p>

'Hey boss...'

He turned slowly, the smug and amused tone to Launchpad's voice told him that this _wasn't_ going to be good news. 'What!'

'Gnat's gone.'

Negaduck took a moment to let the words sink in. 'Gone?' He repeated.

'Yeah, somethin' about the _car.'_ Launchpad shrugged. 'Not the most reliable of girl-'

'Oh shut up! I didn't ask for your _opinion!'_ Negaduck glared at Launchpad for a long moment before turning back to the city, well _something_ had to spoil his day... it had been _far_ too quiet so far.

He shook his head, at least she'd said _where_ she was going. 'Well... I _was_ going to go for a trip anyway.' He said with a sigh, leaving the window and heading to the NegaQuack he continued on. 'It might as _well_ be now.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck landed the NegaQuack in the gas station car park.<p>

Looking around as he hopped out he found exactly who he was looking for, _predictably_ filling up on low priced petrol.

He rose his eyebrow as he came over and Nat shook her head at him as she put the pump back.

'Out for a spin, Negs?' She asked casually.

'Could ask you the same.' He said just as casually.

She scowled as she put the cap back on the tank and shut the cover. 'I want my car back.'

Negaduck rolled his eyes and took hold of her arm as she passed him to go and pay for the fuel. 'Aren't _you_ the family heir? Just let it go for now, he's not about to _ruin_ it on you.'

'It's complicated, but the long and the short of it is "It's my car and I want it now".' She said seriously.

'And let's say that you _manage_ to get the car back, that'll mean what? You going on the run again?'

'I suppose so, yeah.'

'And you really want that?' He rose an eyebrow. _'Besides..._ he _knows_ that you'll be after it, so he's not about to have it in a spot where you would stand a _chance_ of stealing it.'

Nat frowned. 'I'll find a way.'

'Come on... if you wait for your folks to cark it then everythingwill go to you with absolutely _no_ strings attached.'

She glared at him for a long moment and jerked her arm from his grip. 'What's it to _you_ anyway, Negs... It's not like _you're_ getting anything out of it.'

He paused for a moment, irritated with the turnaround of the situation, it _was_ bound to happen eventually though. He stepped forwards taking her waist and pulling her close. 'I get _you.'_ He said with a smile before kissing her.

She pulled away. 'Get real Negaduck... as _if_ I would stay with you.'

He gazed at her feeling a buried pain within himself at those words, irritation and anger blanketed him and he focussed on Nat _properly_, glaring at her as he forced her against the car. 'I _gave_ you the chance to leave and you didn't take it.'

'I leave in my _own_ time!'

He smirked. 'Who says that it's _your_ time? From what I understand of it you're practically _jumping_ through everyone else's _hoops..._ running from them_,_ avoiding him...'

'That's _how_ it's done.'

He rose an eyebrow. 'You're the only person in _this_ universe who does it.'

'Which makes me smart! Now let me...' She broke off as she tried slipping away from him.

'Ha!' He scoffed as he took her waist and forced her back against the car again. 'It isn't done around here because it doesn't _work... _it's not a life.'

She scowled and shook her head. 'It's good enough for me.'

He smiled cruelly 'Good enough for you?' He repeated. 'There isn't much to it.'

'That's how I like it. _You_ might be comfy with sticking to one city and merely changing universes so that you can stay in the same spot, but not all of us like to stay _still,_ Negaduck.'

'You know why I decided to go _elsewhere_ in the multiverse to commit crimes? Cos I've been _everywhere_ in ours... It doesn't last as long as you think_,_ especially not in the way you've been travelling it, it won't be long till you've been _everywhere_ and done it _all..._ But out there, there's so many options, so many methods that I can use, and I'll never get bored with it.'

She smiled. 'And yet, it bothers you, that lone _security_ you were relying on here was suddenly destroyed on you and you've had to do it all over again to get it back, and you're _still_ not comfortable with it.'

He chose to ignore her comment. 'Your car isn't going to go very far, he doesn't want to give you an _opportunity_ to steal it, so he's going to keep it safe, locked up, under constant guard...'

'I know where it is.' she said bluntly. 'And all of the security measures that he'll have in place... taking it won't be hard.'

'Are you basing that on the first time you took it? Cos he's bound to have put a few _extras_ in place with you in mind since then.'

'Clearly _you_ are one of them.' She said glaring at him.

Before he had a chance to come up with an argument a car pulled up behind them and beeped at them impatiently.

Negaduck turned to the car, his patients already lost in the situation he grabbed his pistol.

Two shots fired.

Negaduck looked to the gun beside him and gazed at Nat with an amused smile on his face.

Nat smiled back as she lowered her gun and Negaduck turned back to her. 'You gotta admit, St Canard's fun.'

'True, it _is_ fun...' She was silent for a long moment and sighed. 'Alright, fine!' She turned and started for the driver's seat of the car.

Negaduck took her arm and stopped her.

She turned to him. 'What? _Someone_ has to drive the car, and I wouldn't have a clue how to fly your toy plane.'

He glared at her for a moment. 'I'm not stupid Nat, like _you_ would drive back on your own.'

'Oh? So what do you _propose?'_ She said stiffly. 'You _can't_ be in two places at once and I'm not leaving the car _here.'_

He smiled. 'Don't underestimate The NegaQuack.' He said turning. 'She mightn't look it, but she can haul a _lot_ of weight.'

'And yet, the airlines charge fees for _excess_ luggage weight.'

Negaduck chuckled. 'Yeah, but _their_ planes aren't as tough as mine is.'

* * *

><p>Nat gazed at him for a long moment, he was silent, having dropped the car off they now were headed for the tower.<p>

'Why _are_ you doing this Negs?'

He glanced to her and then back to what he was doing, landing the ship neatly on the landing pad.

'Well?'

He shrugged.

She grabbed his arm as he made to stand, 'Damn it _answer_ me Negaduck!'

He looked to her, a blank look on his face, that was one of the scarier moments of Negaduck, when he went blank, you couldn't tell what was going on in his mind.

Expecting a chainsaw, expecting a gun, Nat was caught off guard when he pinned her to the seat and kissed her.

'You know why.' He said bluntly. He then vaulted out of the cockpit and into the tower.

Nat gave it some thought as she hopped out too: What would he gain from her being here? Certainly the Friendly Four wouldn't be able to visit Gosalyn any more, everyone in the city was on edge with the idea of her being with Negaduck... but really a benefit? He didn't gain much, sure Gosalyn wouldn't be stolen away in the dead of night, the citizens of St Canard were quite wary at doing anything wrong by Negaduck, the Friendly Four weren't happy in the slightest, but what reason was any of that?

'You know I'm not staying in the permanent style.'

He turned to her. 'Dare ya' to try again...' He sneered. 'Let's not forget who _rules_ this universe, babe.' He walked over. 'I can find you in a split second.'

'Seemed more like a few hours.' She said calmly, his ego and his confidence, they worked for him, but they were really disproportional...

He rolled his eyes. 'You think running from all of them is hard, you can't run from me too.'

'Gee.' She smiled, stepping up to him and taking the collar of his jacket. 'You make it sound like you've given _lots_ of thought to hunting me down and killing me.'

He smiled evilly. 'Oh, believe me, I _have.'_

'Aww... you're having "thoughts of me" and you're not even going to _tell_ me about them?' She said sounding hurt.

He chuckled. 'Well...' He took her waist. 'I wouldn't want to _spoil_ any of it.'

'What...' She gave him a puppy-eyed look. 'Not even a _little_ peek?'

He smirked. 'Well...' He dipped her. 'I suppose a "peek" couldn't hurt...'


	22. Fortunate Egg

Chapter 22

**Our Fortunate Egg.**

The mid-afternoon was always quite busy on Avian Way, when Negaduck wasn't in, the little street dared to breathe a sigh and continue on doing what NegaCanardians did, children would play and parents would go about their business, but the street was slowly becoming silent again, Negaduck was going to be back soon, the children were winding up their games and slowly trudging inside, TV's were being switched on, the video games decided... just another happy day in the Negaverse, except in Negaduck's house itself.

Negaduck's girlfriend was more nervous about the return of the Super-Villain than anyone else, no one had seen her for a few days now and no one knew why.

'Oh what am I going to do?' Nat frowned as she held her egg protectively, this wasn't going to work as a secret, Negaduck was going to be home at any moment now, she put the egg down on the couch and picked up yet another throw over, she wrapped it around the egg and picked it up again.

She turned to head upstairs to hide it and her eyes met the green orbs of Negaduck's ward, Gosalyn cocked her head thoughtfully as she gazed at the scene.

Nat glanced down at her egg and then back to Gosalyn. 'Don't _you_ tell him, I'm going to.'

Gosalyn blinked a few times and straightened. 'You're bringing _another_ child into this?'

Nat glared at her, Gosalyn's tone had been so dark and scornful that a prickly feeling struck Nat's feathers in response, she stormed over and bent down to look the ten year old in the eye. 'Don't you _dare_ question my decision!' She snapped at her.

Gosalyn gave a step back in response.

'And you should be grateful! There are a whole lot worse places you _could_ have wound up if he _hadn't_ have adopted you!' Gosalyn's eyes welled up. 'Believe me, a candy-floss girl is a _prime_ target in this world!' Gosalyn looked down at her feet and Nat straightened not the least bit remorseful for having reduced the child to tears, she adjusted the blankets around the egg and looked back down at Gosalyn. 'And your selfish attitude is really sickening!' Gosalyn looked up at her. 'You have absolutely no sense of _loyalty!_ After all that he's done for you!' Nat took a deep breath to continue but an arm took her waist and she glanced around to Negaduck who was at her side.

'I think she's got the point.' He said calmly.

Nat looked down at the girl. 'I don't think she _has_.'

Gosalyn sobbed and bolted for the stairs, both adults watched her go.

Nat looked back to Negaduck, his eyes had drifted to the bundle.

'Er... I _was_ going to tell you-'

He looked up at her and rose an eyebrow. 'Before or _after_ it hatched?'

Nat cocked her head and took a deep breath. _'Well _it had crossed my mind not to tell you till it'd hatched... but then I remembered that's it's impossible to keep secrets from you.'

He smirked. 'Kinda a big secret to keep.'

'Yes, I also had a good long think about how it'd be awkward to hatch it without you knowing.'

His eyes were looking at the bundle and Nat stepped away knowing that he was thinking of the most horrible way to kill it.

She held the egg protectively and glared at him. _'Don't_ you dare!'

He looked up from the bundle at her and a scowl crossed his face, replaced after a moment with a sickeningly sweet smile. 'Of _course_ I wouldn't.' Nat blinked, he'd chosen his chainsaw, she could just _hear_ it in his voice. 'Like I'm going to _ruin_ this.'

Nat rose an eyebrow. 'Huh?'

He smirked. 'Well if _one_ brat isn't good enough to keep you with me.' He jerked his head to the stairs and then looked down at the egg. 'Two _and_ motherhood will.'

She glared at him and walked into the lounge room again, putting the egg down softly onto the couch she turned to glare murder and stormed over to him. 'What?' She growled at him.

His arrogant smile returned. 'Like you're going to leave with _our_ kid, and you certainly wouldn't leave it behind with me.'

She glared at him. 'It would've been easier to get a dog you know!'

'Not as fun.' He said taking her waist.

'And here I was, coming up with that one excuse for you not to kill it.' She said rolling her eyes.

'And _that_ was?' He asked.

She smiled at him and stepped up close whispering the dark words she knew he wanted to hear. 'My parents have a will, it cut _me_ out of getting their money and they've stated it in so many ways that it's going to go to my kid.'

His eyes flashed gleefully and Nat smiled evilly at him, they both looked around to the bundle sitting innocently on the lounge oblivious to the plot involving it, a substantial fortune allotted to the child within the shell, Negaduck's one real vice now firmly protecting it, _money_... Oh how he loved money, his greed was endless, the richest man in the Negaverse now stood to gain the fortune that Nat's parents had given the child.

Negaduck held Nat tightly and kept his eyes on the bundle, so he now had another little brat to cope with, this one was _valuable,_ he looked to Nat and smiled. 'You're staying, Nat.'

'There is a _small_ hitch.'

'Oh?' He growled.

'It has to _live_. And obviously my parents will want to know we're doing a "good job".'

He scowled, _parents..._ there was no such thing as an easy pay-check. 'Tell me that doesn't mean family-get-togethers!' He groaned.

'Fraid so.' She said scowling too. 'But you know, it's not that bad.' She looked around to the egg. 'I mean, they aren't getting any younger are they?'

'I could...'

'You _know_ that wouldn't work.' She said looking at him. 'I'd have done it years ago if it would've.'

Negaduck shrugged. 'Your folks alright with me?'

'I think they like you.' She turned and went to the lounge to pick the egg up. 'I'm sure I heard my Dad use the word "Approve" at some point.'

Negaduck stared. 'He-your parents are weird.'

'I know.' She said with a nod. She picked the egg back up and looked at him. 'So?'

He shrugged and came over. His eyes fixed on the precious bundle that housed the child. 'I guess...' He took the bundle and smiled. 'We're _family_ now.'

'Keep it in mind, huh, Negs.' Nat said coolly.

'Money's _always_ on my mind, Nat.' He said looking at her, he looked down at the bundle and turned slowly, it needed to be kept warm, it'd be less effort to keep once it'd hatched.

* * *

><p>Negaduck sat up in the bed and looked around the room, Nat was fast asleep on the other-side of the bed and between them was the bundle.<p>

He rolled his eyes and lay back down, it'd been the storm that had exploded into life outside that had woken him.

He gazed at the bundle and pondered the awkward sleeping position Nat had chosen to accommodate it, sleeping like this wasn't working at all for _either_ of them, it'd been three nights and he hadn't been able to sleep properly because of it. He scowled and picking up the bundle sat up again. 'Hatch already!' He growled at it.

'Negs, these things take time.' Nat said groggily.

'Yeah, well it's a _nuisance!' _He growled at her.

'Oh come on, it's not going to be _forever.'_

He sighed and looked back to the bundle of throws, three times the size of the actual egg, there _had_ to be another way to do this.

'Negs you're getting it cold.' Nat said sitting up and reaching to take it from him.

'I doubt _that_. The way you've been _doting_ over it it's likely to be hard-boiled.'

Nat took the egg and scowled at him. 'Don't joke like that.'

He could see genuine motherly hurt and worry in her face. 'Aww, come off it, Nat!' He shuffled to her and put his arm around her. 'You're getting all _motherly_ on me.'

'It's incredibly poor taste to joke about such things.' She said looking away from him to adjust the egg.

He shook his head and blinked. 'Why didn't I think of _that_ before!' He said as he jumped out of the bed.

'Think of what?' Nat asked.

He shook his head and threw some clothes on. 'A hundred and fourteen universes and only one of them got lazy enough to come up with it.' He muttered, he turned and looked at Nat for a moment, he smirked and left the room, he'd dismissed it when he'd seen it but now that he was actually in the situation for it... it was an idea that worked.

* * *

><p>Negaduck returned in a few short hours with a box in one hand and a cushion in the other, Nat rose an eyebrow at him. 'Check <em>this<em> out!' He said putting the cushion down on the covers and holding up the box. 'It's an electronic egg warmer!'

'That joke about hard-boiling just got worse!'

'What.' His brow furrowed. 'No, it doesn't go that high...' He consulted the back of the box. 'No, it's just designed to make life a whole lot easier for parents.' He ripped open the box and handed her the instruction booklet as he took the egg and started unwrapping it.

Nat flicked through the booklet. 'It seems like a good idea.'

'Oh it _is!'_ Negaduck said placing the egg on the cushion and took the warmer out of the plastic wrap. 'It _works,_ it's a best seller.'

'In what universe?'

He looked at her. 'Well it's the fifth Normalverse.'

_'Fifth_ one?'

'Alternates.' He shrugged and wrapped the warmer around the egg and put the fasteners around it. 'There! Nice and neat!' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of batteries putting them into the casing and clicking the warmer on.

'You're _sure_ it works? It won't hurt it?'

'Would I use it if I _wasn't_ sure?'

Nat paused. 'You and money...'

'Worth it...' He said picking up the egg and cushion and placing it on the storage trunk at the foot of the bed. 'Now we can get a good nights sleep for a change!'

Nat gazed at the egg and stood. 'It looks a bit like a trophy on that cushion.' She said looking at him pointedly. 'You could've been a bit more _subtle_.'

'Nah!' He said as he lay back down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. 'Subtlety isn't my thing.'

'I guessed that.' She said bluntly.

He glared at her and let himself relax, a good long nap was what he needed now.

'Comfy there, Negs?' He looked at her. 'I'll leave you to look after it while I get something to eat then.' He shrugged and she left the room.

'Whatever.' He slipped under the covers and let himself fall asleep, the egg would be fine without being doted over to the extent that Nat had been.

He could sleep properly now.


	23. Hatching

_A/N: And we get to go to my favourite POV, (Point of View) BabyView, the sweetest and cutest view in existence, the view from a little baby... Awww._

Chapter

**Hatching**

Gosalyn frowned, she couldn't help it, something wasn't right about the idea of them having a baby, it made her uncomfortable to think about it, a baby?

She looked to Tank, he wasn't all that fazed by the news about the baby.

'I dunno, these things happen, if they've decided to keep it then they want it.' Tank said.

'Dad doesn't even like looking after me!' Gosalyn complained. 'And Nat, well she doesn't really strike me as a _mother,_ Tank!'

'It's their choice.' Tank said with a shrug. 'Whatever the reason, they've decided to keep it.'

Gosalyn sighed in annoyance looking away to the kids on the monkey bars. _'That's_ what's bothering me, Tank.' She admitted. _'Why_ have they decided to keep it?' She looked to him.

'Some people wonder why he decided to adopt you... is it so hard to believe that the reason could be the same, that deep down they really _want_ to be a family?'

Gosalyn sighed sadly. 'I can't help but be worried.'

'C'mon, you're going to be a big sister, no matter what the reason they want it for is, it'll have you as a big sister... That's why _I'm_ not worried about it at all.'

'But what if...' She frowned.

'Don't worry Gos, it'll be fine.'

'I hope so.'

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon, the curtains were open and Nat was in the mood just to lounge in bed and wait, it'd be soon surely, the time frame was right for it to be soon.<p>

She was watching it out of the corner of her eye, waiting calmly, suddenly the bundle gave a small movement.

Nat blinked and looked at the bundle properly watching intently, there was a slight twitch and she jumped up, surprise and excitement coursed through her as she scooped up the bundle, unwrapping it quickly.

Nat slowly put the egg down propping it up against the pillow, she then retrieved the cushion that the egg had been sitting on and put it down on the covers.

She put the egg onto the centre of the cushion, the white shell of the egg had developed a small crack.

Nat smiled and knelt down beside her egg, watching it intently.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Negaduck stepped in, blinking at the sight of the uncovered egg in the middle of the bed and Nat kneeling next to it watching with an affectionate expression.<p>

He rose an eyebrow and slammed the door, he'd been curious about Nat's intent to spend the day in bed, but no longer.

Nat looked at him and raised a finger to her beak. 'Shh...' She looked back to it. 'It's hatching.'

He rolled his eyes and stalked over to the other side of the bed. 'Were you intending on _calling_ me for this at some point?'

Nat looked up at him in surprise. 'But you hate mushy situations and this is about _as_ mushy as...' She looked down and leant in closer to the egg.

'Hey...' He put his chainsaw down on the bottom of the bed and hopped up to kneel opposite Nat. 'This is my kid too! Sure I don't like all this sweet stuff, but seriously! This is...' He broke off as he heard a crack, he looked down at the egg, tiny fractures were appearing all around it.

* * *

><p><em>Let me <span>out'ta<span> here!_ She put her feet against the shell and straightened, her legs and shoulders strained against the shell and she suddenly fell backwards through the shell landing on a soft cushion, something cut through the material of the cushion just behind her head.

She looked up as a hand reached out and pulled something out from next to her. She looked at the woman who was holding a blade up and glaring.

'Hey! Don't look at me, _I_ didn't put it there!'

She looked around quickly, that voice... she knew that voice. She smiled as her eyes focussed on him, _Daddy?_

He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. 'You're lucky, kid.'

_'Very_ lucky.'

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, her Dad!

He smirked at her and a pair of hands scooped her up from out of her view, she looked around as her mother propped her up and started cleaning her with a towel.

She pulled a face. _Mummy I don't want to be clean! Leave me alone!_ She flailed and fell down onto the cushion.

Her mother laughed. 'Aww, that's so cute!'

She scrambled to right herself again, her gaze went to the egg and she glared at it, it had messed with the _wrong_ girl!

She was scooped up again and was back to being cleaned. She rolled onto her back. _Stop it! I don't want to be cleaned!_

'Come on, Nat, leave her be.'

'I _would,_ but I don't want her to get sick!'

Her eyes drifted from her parents down to the bottom of the bed, a yellow object with large silver teeth.

Nat looked to what she was looking at and smiled. 'Aww, she's _already_ got her eye on your chainsaw, Negs.'

Negaduck looked to his chainsaw and scooped it up protectively. 'Yeah, well forget it, kid! This is _mine!_' He said glaring at her.

Nat scooped her up and continued to dry her. 'Now, I hope you're paying attention, honey... You're _second_ to Daddy's chainsaw.'

She gazed at her father, holding his chainsaw in a hug, looking at her warningly and she looked up at her mother. _Am I clean enough __yet?_

Negaduck put his chainsaw back down and leant in pointing his finger at her sternly. 'Damn straight you come second to my chainsaw, I don't care if you're my kid or not, my chainsaw is off-limits to everyone! No one-' She nipped at his finger and he pulled his hand back quickly, his eyes narrowing on hers.

She smiled evilly at him and he smiled slowly back, reaching out and scooping her from her mother. _'That's_ my girl.'

'She's mine _too!'_

He looked at Nat and then looked back. 'Yeah...' He took the towel and she frowned as he started to clean her too.

She glared at her egg, _Stop mocking me!_

'Yep, no doubt, she's ours.' Negaduck said smiling. 'Hating the shell that she just hatched from, intent on breaking it into tiny pieces.'

'Want a little sledge hammer, baby?' She looked from one parent to the other. _Well? Where is it? Come on where's my... sledgehammer?_ She gazed to the chainsaw again.

'She's certainly very focussed on your chainsaw.'

Negaduck passed her over and reached back down picking it up and smiling evilly. 'Wanna see how it _works_ sweetie?'

'Negs! Can you wait until she's at least a _few_ minutes older!' Nat said hugging her protectively.

He frowned. 'Kill joy.'

'Wow...' Nat held the baby up to look into her eyes. 'You really _are_ lucky!'

She smiled.

'I've got this feeling...' Nat said quietly. 'That we're going to be saying that a _lot._'

Negaduck gazed at the infant, putting the chainsaw down again.

Nat hugged her and put her down on the cushion again 'How about we call her Lucy?'

'Fine with me.' He said absently.

'Negs will you please pay attention!' Nat said raising her voice.

Lucy watched her father look up at Nat.

'This is kinda a big moment...'

'Well since you _weren't_ going to call me to be here for it I figure that you've got it _all_ worked out.' He said darkly.

'I didn't think you would _want_ to be here! This is one of the most tender moments in anyone's life!' Lucy turned around, taking her first few awkward moments to stumble into a crawl.

'I may hate cute, sweet, and all that other _mush_ but I have a right to be here for my daughters first moments!'

'Well _congratulations_! You made it!'

'No thanks to you!' Negaduck scooped Lucy up as she got close to the chainsaw, his anger focused on Nat.

Lucy looked up at him. _Daddy..._

Nat shook her head. 'You'd think that you'd gone all _soft_, Negaduck...'

'As if!' He said putting Lucy down. _'I'm_ not the one who's gone all broody!'

'You're like that normally so there's no difference _to_ spot!'

He reached down in a lightning quick movement that brought the chainsaw up and into life.

It growled loudly and Lucy fell backwards in surprise, it was noisier than she'd expected it to be, how could it be so quiet one moment and the next...

'Woman you _asked_ for it!'

Nat shuffled backwards awkwardly, her eyes fixed on the chainsaw as Negaduck revved it and leant in.

Lucy giggled and clapped her hands, it was amazing... so much fun... she looked at the surprised expression's on her parents faces, she'd missed something, she hadn't been listening to them but the chainsaw instead, attention fixed on it fully. She smiled and laughed.

Negaduck smiled affectionately at her and leant back, seeing the happy and awed expression of his daughter as she looked at the chainsaw like it was the most wondrous thing in the world. 'That's my girl.'

Nat gazed from one to the other.

'Why is she so happy?' He complained switching the chainsaw off.

'She's a baby, babies are _normally_ very happy.'

Negaduck considered Lucy. 'Knock it off kid!'

She blinked and Nat went to scoop her up again, Lucy glared up at her and then looked back to the chainsaw.

'If she could just pry her eyes away from it for a _second_ she might actually pay attention to _where_ she is!'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow and hopped off the bed. He turned, lowering the chainsaw out of Lucy's sight and looking at Nat. 'She's smart enough to know what's _more_ important.'

Nat plucked her up and hugged her protectively. 'Negaduck, you so much as-'

'Of course I wouldn't... she's gonna make me _rich._'

'As opposed to now.' Nat grumbled.

'You can never be _too_ rich, Nat.'

'Tell that to Gosalyn.' Nat sneered.

Negaduck scowled. 'Knock it off will you!'

'Oo...' Nat mocked. 'Is Daddy sticking up for his little girl?'

'No! I'm just sick of you taking _cheap_ shots at her!'

'Shall I take them at you instead?'

Lucy looked from one to the other, _Gosalyn?_ She looked around the room.

'You really want to push it woman?'

'Why not?' Nat put Lucy down and hopped off the bed too, coming around to the end of the bed. 'Since you're stuck with us by your own-'

Lucy rolled over and crawled off of the cushion, a dull grey object on the brown covers, the thing that had cut through the cushion.

'I'm stuck with you cos _you_ can't take a flamin' hint! This is _my_ city, my world, my universe!' Negaduck said joining Nat at the end of the bed.

Lucy picked the blade up and dropped it again, _pain._.. she looked at her bleeding fingers and looked at the blade again. _Careful second time._ She picked it up in one hand and turned, crawling awkwardly to the egg shell. _I'm gonna get'cha now!_

'Well if you weren't so desperate-'

'Desperate?' He stepped up to her and glared. 'As if! I could snap my fingers and have _anyone!'_

She rolled her eyes. 'So...'

'You're just...' His eyes drifted away. _'Oi_ kid! That things dangerous!' He walked around quickly and took her hand, dropping the chainsaw on the bed he pried the blade from her hand. He scowled. '_And_ you hurt yourself...'

She felt better now that the egg was damaged.

He put the blade down and picked her up. He wrapped an arm around her to free his hands to check the cuts on her fingers and tsked. 'Way to go...' He growled at her. 'Already a nuisance!'

'Oh she is _not._' Nat said rolling her eyes.

Negaduck glared at Nat and stood. 'Lucille Leanna!' He took Lucy under the arms and held her up to glare into her eyes. 'There _is_ such a thing as "thinking things through _before_ you set off to destroy"!'

Nat stared. 'I can't believe it... you're _already_ lying to her!'

He rolled his eyes. 'Shut up Nat, I'm telling her off!' He returned his attention to the hatchling. 'You stake out first, _then_ plot, and then you destroy!' She frowned. _But I did... _'Where's the self preservation instinct? Come on, kid... aren't you in pain?' _Well yes... but- _'Well, next time _think,_ a few seconds and you can _avoid_ it! Trust me on this, it'll save you effort in the long run.' He shook his head. 'Honestly, kids these days...' He wrapped his arm around her again and took his chainsaw with his free hand. He walked off to the door. 'Come on, let's fix you up.'

Nat shook her head and walked over. 'Daddy _dearest,_ her last name?'

'What?'

'She needs a _last_ name as well.'

'Mallard! Seriously woman! Are you-'

'I just love making you admit who you are behind the mask...' She said smiling smugly.

'Well unlike you _Mashinda,_ my name wouldn't be much for a title.'

'And here we have _Lord_ Drake Mallard the _second..._' Nat mocked.

'I hate you. You know that _Natalie_?'

'I love to hear you say that...' She said smiling contentedly and opening the door. 'It just makes me feel all happy inside.'

'Kid, you take after her and I'll turn you into-'

'Negs, _don't_ threaten her.' Nat said in a sigh.

'Why not?'

Nat smiled. 'She's already scared from _looking_ at you.'

He ground his teeth together. 'Oh that was...'

'Cheap? Yeah I know...'

'You're lucky I've only got one hand free right now.'

'Taken up by your much beloved chainsaw.'

'Certainly much more loved than you.'

She paused. 'Third on Daddy's list comes Mum.' She took Lucy from Negaduck and headed down the hallway with her.

Stepping into a room quite bare save a few assorted pieces of furniture, Nat placed Lucy down on the change-table and went to the chest of draws, pulling out a set of clothes and a diaper.

Lucy gazed around the room and Nat smiled as she lay her down. 'Dressed first, then off to the hospital for a good old check over.'

* * *

><p>Lucy was thoroughly confused, Nat and Negaduck had taken her to a large building and now she was facing a man in a white coat who insisted on calling her sickeningly sweet names like "Precious".<p>

He bandaged the cuts on her hands and checked her eyes with a bright pen-light. 'Yep, you're doing fine, Precious.'

She glared at him. _Stop calling me that!_

He picked up a clipboard and started writing on it. Lucy turned and crawled on the desk, picking up the strange black object that he had put down when he had come in. _I wonder what this thing does._ She pressed a few of the buttons at random and saw something appear on the little screen, she pressed a few more buttons and suddenly it was snatched from her. 'That's not a toy sweetie.' He said looking at it, 'Oh no!' He glared at her. 'You evil little thing!' He said slipping it into his pocket. 'You just sent an emergency page to one of the doctor's in the emergency ward!'

She blinked at him confused.

'Argh!' He spun around and went to the door 'Yes, she's fine-'

Lucy looked around for something else to play with, finding that there was a big red button on the wall she crawled over and pressed it.

An alarm started blaring and she glanced around as Negaduck slipped into the room and seeing Lucy by the button smiled. 'Fire drill?' He walked over to her and scooped her up. 'That's childish.' He said smiling evilly. 'I like it, medical emergency in the emergency ward and now a fire-drill.'

'I think we should get her out of here before she continues causing mayhem.'

'Kill joy.' Negaduck said calmly.

'Do _you_ want to explain it to the doctors?'

He scowled. 'Right, let's slip out real quiet like.'

* * *

><p>Nat scowled at the seriously upset doctor and put Lucy down on the nurses station. 'Well you were the one who left her alone!'<p>

Lucy looked around and started crawling again, was there something _else_ to do around here other than listen to adults arguing? She dropped down onto the chair and fell to the floor as it swivelled around.

She closed her eyes and felt pain in the back of her head worse than the cuts on her hands. She rolled over and started crawling again, silent tears in her eyes from the pain.

* * *

><p>Negaduck looked around, Lucy had gone missing.<p>

He scowled and turned. 'Where is she?' He started walking down the corridor, how fast could a _baby_ be?

* * *

><p>Lucy had found the stairs, a long spiral downwards and up, she glanced around and saw a clipboard, maybe this falling thing had benefits?<p>

She crawled over to the deserted bed and took hold of the clipboard tugging at it to try and get it free, it didn't overly move, she tugged harder and fell onto her back, the clipboard dropped down from the hook and Lucy righted her self again, falling wasn't all _that_ bad.

She pulled the clipboard over to the top of stairs and got on top of it, holding onto the clip she kicked off from the top stair and the board started falling.

She giggled happily at the sudden rush of speed and the bumpy ride, the sheets of paper on the clipboard slipped out of the clip and one by one they slid out from underneath Lucy and littered the stairs after her.

Suddenly the stairs ended and the clipboard soared across the basement and crashed into a pile of boxes.

Lucy giggled happily and emerged from the boxes, looking around the hospital basement she wondered what she could do down here.

* * *

><p>The paper trail aside he <em>had<em> to wonder how she'd gotten down the stairs, he stepped into the basement and looked around. 'Lucy...' He turned and walked around to try and find the little brat.

Sure enough he found her, precariously reaching out for a lever to a large machine, was that a _generator?_ 'Lucy!' He growled sternly.

She looked around and smiled at him, abandoning her reach for the lever she turned to him and held out her arms for him to pick her up.

He rose an eyebrow and walked over. _'What_ do you think you're up to disappearing like that?' He said picking her up.

She looked to the lever and gave a few jumbled noises reaching her hand out for it.

He rolled his eyes and reached out taking hold of it. 'You _sure_ you want this pulled, kid?' She nodded and he shrugged. 'Alright, fine.' He sighed and pulled the lever down.

There was a draining sound and the few lights in the basement went out.

'Well _that_ was undramatic... come on, Mummywill have noticed that we're missing by now.' He took her to the stairs and started climbing them.

The sound of chaos drifted down the stairwell to them and Negaduck smiled as they reached the landing. All of the lights were out and he chuckled. 'Oh okay... you win. That was actually a good one.' He took her down the corridor as nurses and doctor's rushed by to tend to the patients.

'Oh there you two are!' Nat said looking at them. 'Do I want to know?'

Negaduck smiled evilly at her and they headed to the door silently, not bothering to talk about it at all.


	24. Daddy's Little Girl

_A/n: In which Negaduck gets his brain warped by prolonged exposure to his baby daughter, a week later._

Chapter

**Daddy's Little Girl.**

Nat collapsed onto the couch and groaned. 'Someone _please_ kill me!'

Negaduck looked to her as a small smile crossed his face. 'Chainsaw or shotgun?' He asked sweetly.

She glared at him angrily. 'It's not funny, Negs!' She looked around the lounge room making sure that they were alone. 'You have _no_ idea how much of a nightmare she is!' She growled at him.

He rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the coffee table. 'If you can't _handle_ her, Nat...'

She snatched the remote from him and switched the TV off.

'Hey!' He glared at her. 'What's the-'

'If you think _you_ can do better, go right ahead!'

He opened his mouth to complain but shrugged. 'Fine... medium or well done?'

Nat's eyes narrowed at him. 'That's not _funny__,_Negs!'

He rose an eyebrow. 'You're certainly very moody today.'

'Five minutes with that-' She clenched her teeth forbidding herself from uttering a word. _'child... _and you will be too!'

He rose an eyebrow. 'Wanna bet?'

'How much are you willing to lose, Negs?'

He thought about it for a moment and smiled.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn looked around from her homework and jumped up at seeing that her baby sister was missing. 'Lucy?' She looked around the room wildly and peered under her bed. 'Oh no!' She rushed out of her bedroom door. 'Where...'<p>

A clicking noise came from the bathroom and Gosalyn headed to see if it was her baby sister making the noise.

Sure enough, Lucy was on her knees, having spilt something over the bathroom mat, Gosalyn stepped in and tried to make out what it was.

The smell was quite strong, Lucy was holding a metallic lighter in her hands and with a great deal of effort she clicked the lid off of it and Gosalyn stared as the baby giggled happily as the flame finally obliged to light.

Lucy bent down, putting the lighter down to the mat. 'Lucy, no!' She yelled loudly, rushing over to stop the baby from her course of destruction, Lucy jumped in surprise and the lighter dropped onto the mat.

Gosalyn scooped the baby up and backed away as the mat caught alight.

Lucy cackled gleefully and Gosalyn looked around for some way to put out the fire without having to put the baby down.

'Having fun, kids?' Gosalyn turned and saw Nat and frowned.

'It was-'

Nat shook her head and came over. 'Isn't that great?' She took Lucy from Gosalyn and hugged her lovingly. 'You're already destructive!' She smiled and Lucy giggled happily with the extra attention. Nat looked to Gosalyn. 'I didn't expect this from you.' She added giving her a calculating look.

Gosalyn hung her head and looked to the fire, it hadn't been her doing at all! She shrugged and turned. 'I-I've got homework to do.'

She walked away, that wasn't fair, Nat knew full well that it'd been all Lucy.

Gosalyn sighed as she dropped back down at her desk. 'Now I feel horrible!' She muttered to herself looking down at the maths questions. 'I didn't do anything at all!' Mentally she reminded herself that she hadn't actually kept an eye on Lucy like she had been told to, so maybe it _had_ been her fault, Lucy had been the one who had come up with the idea and spilled the nail polish remover, but Gosalyn was the one who had let her go off to do it, oblivious or not it was still her fault.

Gosalyn felt better, the encouragement from Nat had made her feel guilty, Lucy had been the one who had done all of it after all, but Gosalyn had started it.

She chewed on her pencil in thought.

'That's no more spending money for a week.' She told herself. Having grounded herself for neglecting to keep an eye on her baby sister she returned to her homework.

* * *

><p>Nat walked down the stairs wondering if Negaduck would in fact still be there to see this bet through or if he'd taken off to avoid being thrown into babysitting.<p>

Negaduck was still sitting on the couch, the TV back on with his feet up on the coffee table again.

Nat smirked and lifted Lucy up to her shoulder to whisper to her. 'Now, you be a _good_ girl for Daddy.' Lucy smiled. 'And show him how clever you are.' Nat added smiling evilly as she hugged the little girl and walked over to Negaduck, depositing the baby onto his lap without warning.

Negaduck lurched back at the sudden appearance and looked to Nat. 'You're not getting out of it _that_ easy, Negs.' He scowled and looked at the baby girl who was smiling at him lovingly.

He rolled his eyes and with a great deal of effort sat back up, Lucy's smile vanished as she lost balance, Negaduck caught her and took his feet down from the coffee table.

It crossed his face in no subtle way, "Money... this kids money" He pulled the baby to him and gave her a protective hug.

Nat rolled her eyes, it wasn't the baby he was protective of. 'Have fun.' She said turning and leaving the room.

Negaduck stood quickly. 'Oi! Where are _you_ going?' He rushed after Nat.

'Me?' Nat said turning as she picked up her handbag and keys. 'I'm going for a drink.' Negaduck glared at her. 'What? Are you scared about being alone with her?' Nat sneered. 'Oh _poor_ Negaduck... scared of his little baby girl.'

He scowled, Lucy made a move to go exploring and he adjusted her. 'I'm not scared, it's just-'

'What you don't want anyone seeing you being "Daddy Dearest"?' He glared at her harder. 'I'm sure you can handle it, Negs. After all.' Nat looked up stairs. 'You've managed with little miss-' Lucy gave a noise almost like a growl, glaring at her mother. Nat rose an eyebrow. 'Aww, that's sweet.' Nat sneered. 'She's gone all defensive.'

Negaduck glanced to the baby and gave a shrug. 'Well how often do you force Gosalyn to look after her?'

'That's... it has to be you, Negs!'

Negaduck blinked and smiled. 'Like carting her off had come to my mind.'

'I'm sure it would've.' Nat said rolling her eyes.

He shrugged. 'I can handle a baby.'

'Yeah...' Nat's eyes fixed on Lucy. 'You'll be singing a different tune when I get back.' Nat swept to the front door and opened it.

'No I won't.'

'Yes you will.' She called back as she left.

* * *

><p>Negaduck stood for a moment and shut the front door. 'Woman's more trouble than she's-' Lucy adjusted moodily again and he looked at her. 'Oh would you stop it already!' She adjusted. 'Alright fine!' He put her down on the floor and folded his arms. 'Happy now?'<p>

She didn't bother looking back as she crawled away into the kitchen.

Negaduck tapped his foot impatiently as he rolled his eyes and then blinked, she'd gone into the...

'Lucy, get back here!' He rushed after her.

Lucy had wasted no time clambering up the piles of mess onto the bench, she was now standing in the sink using the window to help her keep upright.

Negaduck rushed in and looked around, 'Lucy!' He growled, she turned looking at him, she lost balance and grabbed hold of the curtain, it came crashing down onto the bench and knocked several piles of used dishes and cups to the floor.

Negaduck rushed over and grabbed the little girl. 'You know that was _all_ of the crockery we have, right?' He said looking around at the floor that was covered in the debris. 'Now what're we going to use?' He looked to the baby for answers, she didn't have any and was wanting to be put down again.

Negaduck rolled his eyes and looked around. 'Guess we're going shopping...' He said taking a step for the door he paused and looked up yelling to the ceiling. 'Gosalyn!'

'Coming Dad!' She called back.

The sound of her bounding out of her room and down the stairs made him smirk, at least there was _one_ person that knew better than to mess with him.

She appeared in the kitchen and looked up at him with intent to please. 'Yes Dad?'

'You like cleaning up right.' He said leaning down to her. She gave a humble and guilty look to her feet, she nodded brushing an invisible piece of dust off of her dress. 'I got a job for ya.'

She looked up at him, surprise written all over her face.

'Clean up that mess.' He said with a nod in the direction of the broken crockery.

Gosalyn looked over and blinked a few times and looked up at him. 'All of it Dad?'

'Yeah, just don't go overboard.' He looked around and then glanced back to Lucy. 'Then again, little miss _trouble_ here's not going to stop breaking things...' He paused for a moment, his insides were churning, sickened with the thoughts he was having. 'So I _guess._' He looked back to Gosalyn. 'Make the place childproof... I'm not buying new sets of everything three times a week.'

Gosalyn's brow furrowed in thought and she considered Lucy. 'The...'

'Whole house, top to bottom, rope in that nerdy friend of yours if you have to, I want the place tidy!'

She straightened and gave a stiff nod in response to the way he'd barked the order. _Since when was this a military movement?_ He wondered to himself, looking at Lucy he gave a nod, it was only till she'd grown up a bit, he could handle it, he smirked Nat wouldn't like this at all. He looked to Gosalyn gleefully. 'And if Launchpad kicks up a fuss about it remind him that it's me who's given you this order.'

'Yes Dad!'

He rose an eyebrow. 'Where's my salute?'

She blinked and gave him one.

He chuckled. 'I'm going to get some replacements.'

'Er...' Gosalyn said raising a finger to add something.

_'What?' _He growled.

Gosalyn paused.

'What _else_ has she broken?'

'Not broken...' Gosalyn gulped. 'She kinda... lit the bathroom mat on fire...'

Negaduck glared at the baby, she was on a roll with this, inheritance or not she was crossing the line.

'Right.' He looked at Gosalyn. 'And where were you?'

'I... was...' Gosalyn looked at her feet. 'Doing my homework.'

He didn't know what to be more upset about. 'What have I told you about doing your homework!'

She frowned. 'I know...'

Negaduck took a deep breath, Lucy slipped from his grasp and headed off again. 'Get back here you little-' he rushed after her not bothering to finish the sentence. Gosalyn turned around.

Negaduck caught up with the baby and scooped her up, he turned to Gosalyn. 'I'm taking her with me, you get to work!' He said to Gosalyn. She stiffened and gave him a nod, Negaduck headed for the door. 'I gotta get you out of here to where it doesn't _matter_ what you break!' He growled under his breath to the baby that he was holding to him, she flailed wanting freedom. 'I'll give you _freedom_ you little.' He dropped the baby down onto the seat of his bike and glared at her for a good long moment, he pulled out a pistol and Lucy fell backwards off the seat.

_My money!_ He rushed around to see if the baby was alright, having fallen into the side-car, she cried. Well she wasn't all _that_ hurt, a wave of relief passed over him and he bent down scooping the baby up, checking for damage.

'Oh you're a lucky one.' He hugged her protectively again, how much longer did this have to go on? 'Charmed life or something.' He said lifting the baby up to look in the eye. 'You just keep on survivin'.' He got onto the seat and started the engine. 'Awkward.' He looked around and put Lucy down on the seat, 'hold tight kid.'

She looked up at him and he rolled his eyes as he whirled the bike around and onto the street.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn watched him disappear and rushed out the door and around to the Muddlefoots, Tank was busy planting something in the garden. 'Tank!' She said rushing over to him.<p>

He looked around. 'Gos?'

Gosalyn paused. 'What're you planting?'

'Crabgrass...' Tank said with a shrug. 'Mum reckons it looks good.' He stood. 'What's up?'

'I... Dad's told me to childproof the house.'

He blinked. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Yes...' She stepped up to him. 'Dad said to get you to help me.'

'Has he gone-'

'Tank...' Gosalyn looked at him. 'You're the one _planting_ crabgrass.'

He looked down at the packet of seeds and the gardening tools. 'Mum wants to win that horrible garden award.' He said with a shrug.

'Your mother won the best thistle prize _last_ year_._'

'I know.' He groaned rolling his eyes. 'Don't remind me, I had to uproot them a little while ago.' He frowned looking at his hands as pain filled his eyes.

Gosalyn took his hands and looked at them in concern. 'Hmm... I...' she looked up at him and let his hands go abruptly. 'You're busy... so I'll just... let you get back to it. Have fun with your planting!' She skipped off abruptly before Tank could say anything.

Gosalyn walked back inside feeling herself going pink.

She pulled out the ancient broom from the cupboard and sought something to use as a dustpan.

Her Dad had thrown out the dustpan and broom ages ago. _This_ broom remained... she wondered if he even knew that it was here... it was in the corner of the gun cupboard, so he had to know about it.

She shrugged and found a shopping bag, she'd improvised this sort of thing before, never with her Dad's _permission_.

She set to work collecting up the big pieces into the bag first. Top to bottom, alone? She frowned if she didn't have it done by the time he got home she'd be in trouble, she brushed a lock her hair out of her face and started cleaning, she'd worked quickly to _that_ deadline before.

* * *

><p>Negaduck scooped the baby up and headed into the department store. 'I <em>hate<em> coming in here!'

He wondered why he hadn't sent Gosalyn to do this instead, she was cleaning, he shivered, of the two tasks he'd chosen the right one for the girl.

He glared at Lucy. 'You keep this up kid and you'll be-' He glared at the checkout attendant who was staring. 'What!'

The attendant jumped and returned quickly to serving a customer.

Negaduck glared around and headed off to get some new plates.

Thinking through the destruction in the kitchen he put the baby down on the ground. 'Go have some _fun_ kid, Daddy's got a tough choice to make.'

Lucy looked up at him for a moment and glanced around, a smile crossed her face as she spotted a vacuum cleaner on display, she crawled off to investigate it.

Negaduck smiled to himself, this was fun, he wasn't even doing anything _himself_, he'd just released a menace to society on an unsuspecting shop.

The patterns on the plates were hideous, flowers, fruit... 'where're the skulls?' he complained out loud, a commotion had now started, he glanced around, Lucy had wasted no time and had now pulled the vacuum cleaner apart, he rolled his eyes and walked over. 'Lucy...' She looked around to him and held out her arms for him to pick her up, he obliged to, the _menace_ had drawn a crowd. 'Problem?' He asked glaring around, the customers shook their heads and dispersed, a lone salesclerk remained staring at the destroyed vacuum cleaner in open mouthed horror. Negaduck rose an eyebrow, and turned to look at his little girl. 'Can't leave you alone for a second can I.' He smiled at her. She smiled up at him.

'I...' The clerk said looking up, glaring.

Negaduck looked around calmly. 'Something the _matter_, Kid?'

'I'll say!' Negaduck rose an eyebrow at the outraged response. 'She broke it! You buy it!'

'Buy?' Negaduck repeated. He looked at Lucy. 'Hear that Sweetie?' He said as Lucy looked around for something more to break. 'Daddy's got to _pay for it._' She looked to him, the growl bringing her attention completely to him, she looked to the clerk with a blank look on her face. She looked back to Negaduck and hugged him, he smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Oh no... Daddy's not upset with _you_.' He looked to the clerk, reaching into a pocket he pulled out his pistol.

He raised it up, turned slightly and fired.

Lucy blinked, Negaduck looked down at her and smiled as he cocked his head. 'Alright you little terror...' He pocketed his pistol again and adjusted Lucy so he was holding her with his other arm instead. 'Let's see about getting a _decent_ looking set of plates.'

She gazed around and pointed giving a happy giggle.

He looked to where she was pointing, a box on the shelf, he walked over. 'Hey... What do you know, skulls!' He looked to Lucy. 'Good choice kid.' She smiled up at him proudly. He looked at the box. 'Right... Can I leave you here for a moment while I carry this one out?' He put her down. _'Don't_ go getting hurt!'

She looked up at him confused as he picked the box up.

He walked out with it.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked around and turned onto her hands and knees, in the world of giant appliances there <em>had<em> to be one funner to break... she headed down the aisle to explore.

The place was big, massive shelves full of glassware and plates, soon enough though she found herself in the Land of Lamps.

She put her hand on the stand of one and looked up, the hideous pattern of pink flowers was less than interesting, it made her feel sick, she sat up on her knees and put her other hand on the stand and pushed, the lamp went crashing to the floor.

Lucy smiled and looked around, her eyes found another ugly lamp, she crawled over and forced that over too.

She was doing these people a favour! _Who_ could keep such hideous lamps around? She smiled as she crawled down the aisle again, heading to the sports section, _Toys!_

* * *

><p>Negaduck returned to the aisle and looked around, he <em>hadn't<em> expected her to stay put, he listened intently.

Sure enough there was a loud crash in the distance, he smiled and headed off in the direction of the noise, so what had she decided to do now?

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned, she'd knocked all of the bikes over, and was no closer to the toy section... but she <em>had<em> released the caged soccer balls.

She sighed and continued crawling, surely in a place like this there were toys _somewhere!_

She smiled again and crawled quickly, her eyes now fixed on the shelves of shampoo and conditioner.

* * *

><p>Negaduck walked slowly, laughing quietly at the amount of destruction and chaos Lucy had caused in the brief time it'd taken him to get the box outside.<p>

He was in no hurry to catch up to the baby.

He rounded the corner and looked around, the destruction continued.

He walked over to the section that was _still_ being ruined.

She'd gone through the personal care section and had now made her way to the books, he shook his head, smart people had decided not to stop the little girl.

He avoided the river of hair colour, well Nat had been right that he'd change tune, but he wasn't unhappy in the least, oh no, this was by far the most amusing thing of the day.

He weaved through the shelves of books, she was _very_ picky about what to break and what to leave behind... her taste was good.

He rose an eyebrow as he stepped around another set of shelving and found the romance section completely in ruins.

He nodded, she had good taste alright.

Currently she was smearing toothpaste through a book, he shook his head, she was in a mess as well, covered in talcum powder and her hands were covered in toothpaste.

Negaduck shook his head and stepped up behind her. 'Hey kid.' She looked up at him and he bent down and scooped up. 'Oh look at you!' He scolded. 'What's your Mum going to say?'

She smiled and hugged him... _well_ he had to get himself dirty, though it wasn't normally in toothpaste and talcum powder, she was short a chainsaw, but the _chaos_ was fun!

He hugged her. _'That's_ my girl! Now, let's get you home and cleaned up.'

Holding the baby proudly as he walked out, not one person dared comment or complain, one death and a whole lot of destruction later they'd gotten the replacement crockery.

Negaduck put her down in the side-car where he'd placed the boxes. 'Take care of that stuff kid.' He said hopping onto his seat.

She couldn't complain, she had a box to try and pry open, _sticky-tape, the true means to childproof someth__ing._

He smiled as he started the bike and headed for home, her little fingers just couldn't get it open, he glanced at her, she wasn't going to give up on it though.

He shook his head she was stubborn as well as destructive.

* * *

><p>He parked the bike on the lawn, 'Launchpad!' He yelled.<p>

'Yeah, boss?' The pilot said appearing from the garage with a sandwich in his hand.

'Carry that for me!' He forced the box of dishes into his arms and stuck the sets of mugs and glasses on top of it.

'Right, boss.'

Launchpad awkwardly staggered into the house as Negaduck scooped up the baby and hugged her. 'Well _we_ had fun, wonder how Gos did.' He turned to the house. 'Prepare yourself for the horror kid.' He said warningly. 'That girl's a neat freak.' He walked inside, his eyes went wide, the floor was clear of debris and a whole lot of the breakables were missing.

Negaduck put Lucy down on the floor. 'Go see how she did.' He said bluntly, he turned brushing off some of the talcum powder from his jacket and cape, discovering toothpaste at the back of his neck, he scowled, all in all the destruction she'd caused made this unpleasant annoyance unable to do more than irritate him a little, he looked to Gosalyn. 'If I hear something break kid you'll be-' His eyes went to Launchpad. 'What are you staring at pea-brain!'

'Boss, you've got toothpaste on your neck.'

'I _know_ that! Lucy half destroyed the store! She's covered in the stuff as well as in-'

'Talcum powder.' Gosalyn said looking him over.

Negaduck rolled his eyes. 'Why don't you go and _clean_ her up instead of nitpicking _me!'_

Gosalyn straightened and left the room.

Negaduck rolled his eyes 'She's been doing that an awful lot lately.' He said he went over to the table and started unpacking the boxes.

* * *

><p>An hour later Lucy was cleaned up and Negaduck had gone for a shower.<p>

Lucy was playing with the empty boxes that had been left on the floor.

Gosalyn was watching her with a smile, Launchpad had fixed himself a sandwich and with there being nothing on TV he was stuck for anything else to do than watch the baby play, crawling around the box and suddenly tumbling into it in a "surprise attack".

'Do you think we could package her up in one of those and send her somewhere?'

Gosalyn looked around to him, she looked back to Lucy. 'She doesn't look much like dinner plates to me.' She commented.

'She'd weigh 'bout the same though?'

'Er...'

Negaduck came in and observed the entertainment, Lucy had managed to right herself in the box and was now looking about eagerly for the next bit of fun. Leaning on the box edge she tried getting out, tumbling to the floor and breaking the side of the box, Gosalyn straightened ready for the baby to start crying.

Lucy paused for a moment and merely got up, she looked around and found the box the glasses had come in.

'She just _has_ to break stuff!' Negaduck commented, Lucy threw the box into the air and he ducked, it tumbled into the hall and Lucy followed it quickly.

Gosalyn shook her head and gulped down her orange juice.

'Anything _interesting_ on?' Negaduck asked Launchpad eyeing the static channel.

'Nah, but the news ain't started yet.'

Negaduck walked over and leant on the bench.

The noise of the news intro mixed with the sound of the box tumbling down the stairs and Gosalyn stood and went to go and keep Lucy quiet. 'Hey... what're you doing?' She asked quietly bending over, Lucy looked up at her with a smile as she slid the box on the floor like a toy car. 'I wonder what's going on inside your head, Lucy... it's just a box to us...'

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled and started crawling into the lounge-room.<p>

_The Troublemaker drove on through the city, no one a match for the duck who drove it._

Lucy smiled.

_The ruler of the city was returning home, his haul of valuables stowed in the side-car, Lord Negaduck came across his arch nemesis..._

Lucy had discovered a slipper, she held it up in front of the box.

_The Shoe Lord!_

_Negaduck pulled up and hopped into the centre of the street, reaching for the handle of his pistol, The Shoe Lord reached for his own._

_Negaduck pulled out his pistol and fired._

_The Shoe Lord fell back, dead._

She dropped the slipper and picked up the box holding it high in the air.

"_Negaduck victorious!"_

The non box version of Negaduck stepped into the room, Lucy smiled up at him happily.

_'What_ is she doing?'

'I don't know.' Gosalyn replied looking down at the little girl.

Lucy crawled over to Negaduck and held up her arms for him to pick her up, _Love you Daddy._

He rolled his eyes and heard a car door shut, he scooped the baby up quickly and gave her a hug, 'We really ought to do this again sometime.' He said stroking her head, he turned as the door opened.

Lucy clung to her Dad feeling content.

'Hey look, Mummy's home!' He pointed at Nat and Lucy clung to him tighter, he smiled smugly at Nat and she scowled.

'She's _Daddy's_ girl alright.'

'You don't know the half of it.' He said smiling at the baby. 'I just want to take her with me everywhere!' He hugged her.

_Please do Daddy._

'You are not going to take her bank hiesting with you!' Nat said coming over and snatching Lucy from her father. 'not in _that_ universe!'

Lucy cried._ I want Daddy! Give me back to Daddy!_

'Why not?'

'Because.' Nat hugged her protectively. 'Anything could happen to her!'

'Aww, come on Nat, I'm not _that_ irresponsible a parent... am I Gos?'

Gosalyn shook her head. 'No Dad.'

'See.'

Nat glared at him. 'No!'

Lucy continued to cry _I want Daddy!_

'Oh...' Nat scowled thoroughly annoyed and shoved Lucy back into Negaduck's arms. 'Fine, but if she gets hurt Negs...'

'Hey, she's my baby too! Like I'd let anyone hurt her.' He held Lucy up in front of him as Nat disappeared into the kitchen. 'No, I wouldn't.' He hugged her. 'Your Mum aside I'll be facing your grandparents too.' He frowned. 'I don't want to be on the outs with the family.' He deposited her onto the floor next to the box. 'Maybe we'll wait for a bit till you come with me.' He muttered to himself. He turned to Gosalyn. 'And _you_ little miss...' He paused. 'Where'd you put my shotgun?'

'It's in the cupboard.' She said sweetly.

'Right...' He nodded and leant in. 'Thanks for coming to my aid there, I would never have thought that _you'd_ be lying to someone to help me.' She smiled and he patted her head. 'You're growing up.'

'Dad... You're starting to scare me.'

'As well I should!' He said straightening up suddenly and glaring at her. 'I'm Negaduck remember!'

'Yes Dad.'

He gave her a long look and left the room.

_A/n: Yes, kids get to you... even if you are Negaduck... or in this case "Slightly-less Negaduck"._


	25. Skulls

Chapter 25

**Skulls**

Night-time at the Mallard household...

Gosalyn gasped as she stared at the baby on the floor who was bent over an A4 sized piece of paper with paint all over her hands, Gosalyn ran over and snatched the picture from Lucy. 'Lucy! That was my _homework!'_ She complained looking at the baby.

Lucy gave a slight smile and pointed at it. 'Eeet bweeder, blanes.' Gosalyn frowned and looked at her _homework,_ the picture that had been happy and pleasant wasn't her "prancing pony" any more, the dark colours Lucy had grabbed and smeared over the top made the whole thing almost _demonic._

Gosalyn frowned. 'I worked _really_ hard on that, Lucy.' She said putting it down on the desk. 'I spent _hours_ on it.' She said gazing at the obscured image of the pony in bitter disappointment, there was something quite _familiar_ about this situation, almost as if she'd been in it before.

Gosalyn took a step back gazing at the altered image trying to see _what_ the baby had been painting, the red and yellow spread out around the horse were like flames, and the flowers in the background had been smudged into something like- 'Skulls?' Gosalyn looked down at Lucy then back to the picture, there was no doubt about it, Lucy had turned the picture "apocalyptic" which made one thing _perfectly_ clear about the whole situation, Gosalyn looked to Lucy again and said. 'You _really_ take after Dad, you _know_ that right?' She scooped up the paint smeared baby and looked at the painting again. 'I haven't got time to paint another picture.' She frowned. 'So I'll have to hand it in like this and hope for the best.'

'Eeet Bweeder.' Lucy insisted.

Gosalyn frowned. 'It's my own fault.' She said sadly. 'I left the door open, and the paints out...' and Lucy _was_ only a baby. 'Let's get you cleaned up for bed.'

* * *

><p>Several hours later Negaduck's return home was welcomed by the familiar darkness in the lounge room and the sound of his baby daughter's crying from upstairs, he sighed in annoyance as he leapt from the chair to a stand, and stretching his arms as he went he headed upstairs to tend to the child.<p>

He opened the door and flicked on the light, he walked over to the cot. 'You'll give yourself laryngitis if you keep crying like _that,_ Lucy.' He said as way of greeting, she looked up at him, her face wet with tears, he picked her up and held her for a moment. 'What's the matter, kid, you hungry or somethin'?'

Normally she would've stopped crying at being picked up but she just kept on crying, he checked her diaper and still not having an answer to her crying picked up the bottle on the chest of drawers, he offered it to her and she squirmed away from it.

Negaduck growled in annoyance as Lucy kept on crying, just _what_ would get her to shut up? He exchanged the bottle for the pacifier and shoved it into her beak. 'There! Now shut up!' He snapped.

She sucked on it for a brief moment before she spat it out and started crying again.

He glared at her, his blood boiling in annoyance. 'You _want_ to be difficult?' He growled. 'That's fine with me!' He dropped her back down into the crib. 'That's _your_ choice just _don't_ expect me to go out of my way to help you if you do!' He spun around on his heel and stalked out of the room, switching the light off and slamming the door shut behind him.

Lucy paused in her crying for a moment but just started crying louder a second later.

Negaduck stalked into his room and Nat looked up to him from the magazine she was reading, her eyebrow rose. 'No luck getting her to shut up?' She asked clearly having expected that all along.

'If _she_ wants to be stubborn then that's _her_ problem.' He said bluntly. 'I couldn't care less!'

She gave a nod and returned to her magazine.

'Are you fixin' to read that all night?' He asked her.

'Yes.' She said bluntly.

'Fine!' He scowled and spinning a full 180 on his heel he left the room, who _else_ would be difficult tonight? He glanced sideways at Gosalyn's door as he passed it, the light was off and he considered going in and giving _her_ the chance to be difficult like the others. 'Nah.' He decided aloud, he just wanted to get some sleep so he headed downstairs and dropped down onto the couch, making an effort to block out the sound of the crying baby upstairs he relaxed into the cushions and shut his eyes. _How do people __normally__ get their kids to shut up?_ He wondered. _With a pacifier presumably, but she refuses to have one; what's her problem with letting people get a good nights sleep? Why won't she accept a damn pacifier? What's wrong with the ones we've tried to give her so far?_ With all of those thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived all too soon; Negaduck got up off of the couch and headed into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat and most importantly a cup of coffee.<p>

His plate was cleared of his toast quickly enough and he took it to the sink and putting it down he gazed sleepily at the pattern under the crumbs for a long moment. _Skulls... _He noted after a long moment, then he recalled that Lucy had chosen the design and his eyes opened properly as he suddenly realised the way to convince Lucy to have a pacifier, _Why_ hadn't he thought about it before?

* * *

><p>This week was, in Gosalyn's opinion, the busiest in quite a while, Lucy was <em>finally<em> accepting a pacifier, everyone was seemingly happier and today Gosalyn was going to receive her mark for the picture that Lucy had "played around with".

'Hey, Gos.' Tank said as they started walking together, heading for school,

Gosalyn looked to Tank wondering why he seemed so contemplatively quiet and found that he was looking at her in concern. 'I know, I know... I look like I need sleep, you've been telling me that all week.' She said with a sigh.

'You've been looking like you need sleep ever since your sister hatched...' He said with a frown. 'Is she that loud at night?'

Gosalyn wondered for a long moment about whether she should tell him or not. 'Well... My room's closer to hers.'

'Yes, but I don't see how _that_ should factor too much to your lack of sleep.'

Gosalyn gave a shrug. 'I know that I'm not meant to be the parent for her, but _they_ would rather leave her to cry herself back to sleep than get up for her several times a night... I mean, they _do_ care about her, Nat gets up a few times and when Dad gets in he does.'

'He does?' Tank's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Gosalyn nodded. 'And the other night he came back early with this look that I've only _ever_ seen him have when he's done something absolutely _horrible,_ you know, all triumphant and victorious, and all he'd done _that_ day was get her a pacifier.' Gosalyn giggled. 'It was _really_ sweet of him, I mean, Lucy's refused to have every _other_ pacifier, but this one Dad went to great lengths to get and she _really_ loves it.'

Tank gave a slight smile. 'What type is it?'

'It has a skull-print...' Gosalyn said with a frown. 'She _really_ takes after Dad.'

'Well...' Tank said thinking about it. 'People change allot from when they're little, they can become entirely different when they're adults.'

'I suppose _that's_ something to hope for.' She said sadly. 'But on the plus side, Dad's really attached to her.'

'Given the lengths he would've _had_ to have gone to to get a pacifier with a skull-print on it I agree that he would have to be.'

'You sound doubtful, Tank.' Gosalyn observed.

Tank looked at her with a frown. 'I have the same question that you have, Gos, "why?".'

* * *

><p>Gosalyn stepped into the house with a frown on her face, heading directly into the kitchen and to Lucy who was busily investigating an empty ammo cartridge from a handgun.<p>

Gosalyn scooped Lucy up and looked into her eyes. 'That "A plus" I just got in art is yours.' She told her.

'Huh?' Negaduck asked looking around from the fridge to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn blinked and looked to Negaduck, suddenly realising that it _hadn't_ just been her and Lucy in the room. 'I had to paint a picture for art...' She started.

'Knowing you, you _did._' He said coolly.

'Yes, I did, but Lucy seemed to think it was _missing_ something.' Gosalyn gave her a stern look. 'So she _added_ it.'

'Missing what?' Negaduck asked only vaguely interested in the conversation.

'Skulls!' Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

Gosalyn blinked and stared at her baby sister for a long moment, was that her _first_ word? Judging by the stare Negaduck was giving her it was.

He smiled and looked back into the fridge shaking his head muttering something to himself.

'Er, yeah, what _she_ said.' Gosalyn said awkwardly.

It was _not_ the best of first words, then again some babies managed "pizza", not everyone started off saying "Mumma" Or "Dadda" and for Lucy it was apparent she'd found the right word for the situation.

Gosalyn smiled despite herself, how long had Lucy been trying to say that word for? How many tries? _I've said it before and I'll say it again, she __really__ takes after Dad._

Gosalyn put Lucy back down on the floor, not happy that her baby sister had been the reason for her A Plus in art.

'She's got good taste.' Negaduck said bluntly.

'My art teacher was a bit concerned about it.' Gosalyn said sadly.

Negaduck smirked. 'Just didn't expect _you_ to hand something like _that_ in.'

'Lucy turned my picture into a scene from an apocalypse.' Gosalyn frowned gazing at her baby sister, it wasn't a good sign, it was a look into her mind and it wasn't a very nice place, was it having Nat _and_ Negaduck as parents? Growing up in a dark world? Gosalyn shook her head, it was anyone's guess as to why Lucy liked those things.

'So?'

Gosalyn looked at him, she took a moment to remind herself of _who_ he was, and _what_ he did to people, Lucy didn't know much about the world outside their family but Negaduck hadn't been _that_ bad around her yet, had he?

'I just free-loaded a _good_ _grade_ from my baby-sister.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Does it _look_ like she cares?' He said gesturing to Lucy. 'It's not like she did it so you _could_ get a good grade, she did it cos it took her fancy.'

Gosalyn looked down at Lucy still not feeling any better about the situation.

'Gees, she wrecked your painting and _your_ feeling guilty about it.' He shook his head.

'I left my door open.' Gosalyn said. 'I left my paints out...'

'It took her fancy, she could've done anything she wanted to, break everything in your room, trashed the place, but _painting_ took her fancy.' He turned from her. 'You got such a problem with it, get _even_ with her.'

Gosalyn blinked a few times, gazing at Negaduck as he pulled out a saucepan from the cupboard. 'How?'

He looked at her for a moment. 'Well, she'll have to do it when she gets to your year won't she?'

'Well, I suppose so...'

'So, ruin her picture _then_.'

Gosalyn frowned. 'I couldn't...'

He rose an eyebrow. 'Just _think_ of it differently.' He said casually. 'You're just returning the favour, she gave _you_ a grade, you'll give her one back, plain and simple.'

'Well...' Lucy smiled as she picked up the cartridge again and turned it around looking at it from all angels. 'I _guess_ it won't matter _that_ much.'

'What's one mark?' Negaduck agreed.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn sat up, why had Lucy stopped crying so suddenly? She frowned and stood, creeping to her door and listening, it wasn't like them to bother with her so quickly... so why right now?<p>

Gosalyn gave a shrug and decided to get a glass of water, perhaps she'd be able to find out what had happened, she opened her door and stepped out onto the landing.

There was a light on in the kitchen and from the sounds of it someone was making a bottle for the baby.

Gosalyn thought for a moment, it would be Negaduck, but then again, it was too early for him to be back yet... she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Nat glanced around to Gosalyn. 'What're _you_ doing up?' She asked sternly.

'I'm thirsty.' Gosalyn said heading to fix herself a glass of water.

'Lucy woke you too, huh?'

'Er... no.'

Nat gave her a look and shook her head. 'You know, if you're going to _lie_ you should at least try and lie _convincingly.'_

Gosalyn hung her head. 'I don't like lying.'

'Who said you have to _like_ it to do it?' Nat asked calmly. 'Lying is a natural part of social life... everyone does it, they don't _need_ to like doing it, they just do it... you're thinking _too_ much about it.'

'Lying is bad.' Gosalyn said defensively.

'Oh, so if you came across the scenario of having to _lie_ to save someone's feelings you wouldn't do it?'

'That's different.'

'And why is that? Did it occur to you that the things you lie about may bother someone if you didn't?'

Gosalyn thought about it, yes, she _had_ done those lies to save someone's feelings or to avoid upsetting them, but lying wasn't good. 'I'd do better being silent.' She concluded aloud.

'Well, given how obvious your _lies_ are it might be an improvement.'

Gosalyn didn't know if that was meant as a friendly joke or a sneer, she took it as a joke.

'But silence speaks a lot of words, it leads to people making their _own_ interpretations of what you aren't saying... you can't avoid it either.'

'So what do I do? Tell the truth and hurt people?'

'Learn to lie better.' Nat said calmly.

'But how?'

'Well! Isn't _this_ sweet.' Gosalyn and Nat looked to Negaduck who stood in the doorway looking rather tired. 'What're _you_ doing up, Gosalyn?'

Gosalyn blinked in surprise, certainly he had his _moments_ of being fatherly, but never as open as that. 'I needed a glass of water.'

He rose his eyebrow.

'I thought we _just_ agreed that you were going to try and _lie_ better.' Nat said to her.

'Well, Lucy _did_ wake me up, but I _could_ do with a glass of water as well.'

Nat smiled and shook her head.

Negaduck rolled his eyes and looked to Nat. 'She still complaining?' He asked bluntly.

Nat gazed at their baby. 'Not as much...' Nat said thinking about it.

He gave a nod and turned to Gosalyn. 'Well?' He barked. 'What's keepin' _you?_ You waitin' for it to _rain_ or something?'

Gosalyn stiffened and headed out of the kitchen with her glass of water.

As she reached the top of the stairs she heard a very happy giggle from Lucy and cast a look back, Negaduck wasn't standing in the doorway to the kitchen any more, she smiled and continued up the stairs, he was _finally_ letting people see that he cared, even if it was only the three of them it was progress.

* * *

><p>'What am I chopped liver!' Nat complained as she gazed at the delighted baby in her father's arms. 'What's your <em>secret<em>, baby-attracting cologne or something!'

Negaduck smirked and looked up from Lucy. 'I reckon it'd be the smell of gunpowder, Nat.'

Nat gave a nod. 'Yeah, that'd be it.'

'Either that or she just loves me to bits.'

'Keep an eye on your chainsaw, Negs.' Nat warned. 'She's _already_ stealing people's wallets.'

Negaduck's eyes went wide in surprise. 'Really?' He looked at Lucy then back to Nat. 'She's picking people's pockets?'

'The ones _stupid_ enough to pick her up and cuddle her.' Nat said casually.

Negaduck grinned and held Lucy up high. 'Atta girl.' He said proudly. _'That'll_ teach them for bathing you in _sap_.'

_'You're_ bathing her in sap.' Nat snapped. 'But since you two are _so_ intent on _bonding_ right now I'll leave _you_ to feed her, Negs.' Nat said shoving the fixed bottle into his chest and leaving him to juggle with his hold on Lucy so he could actually take hold of the bottle with his hand.

He managed after a moment and convinced her to start drinking. 'Tell you what, kid, let's get out of this place, your mother's in another one of her _odd_ moods.' He said calmly.

He headed for the chairs.


End file.
